Heavenly Light
by Tranquilized-Night
Summary: AU: Ichigo was a person who appreciated honesty more than anything. He despised secrets and lies, because all they did was harm innocent people and a web of lies is what he soon finds and the only one with answers: Aizen. -Yaoi- Aiz/Ichi
1. Thoughtless

Title: Heavenly Light

Rating: T-M

Pairings: Aizen/Ichigo, Urahara/Isshin and others that aren't so important.

Summary: Ichigo was a person who appreciated honesty more than anything. He despised secrets and lies, because all they did was harm innocent people. Suddenly, Ichigo finds himself trapped in a web of lies, and only one person can show him the truth: Aizen.

Warnings: Male/Male, Yaoi, Slight OOC, _**Severe**_ Alternate Universe, Violence, Drama, Strong language, Sexual Situations, Angst, Anti-Soul Society, and other things I can't think of at the moment. Spoilers? Be up-to-date with Manga please for understanding purposes. The timeline may be a little altered

Note: This story ignores the fact that Yammy was a 0 Espada. That fact really pissed me off. To be more powerful than Stark?! I couldn't stand that fat ass when I first saw him. _Sorry_. SET before Ulquiorra and Yammy arrive in Karakura Town for the first time.

Chapter One 

-_**Thoughtless-**_

-0-0-0-

"Think about it, Isshin-san." Aizen Sousuke was a charming manipulative man.

Isshin was not stupid. He may have pulled that role out for his daughters and only son but anyone who knew the real Isshin, like Aizen and Urahara knew for a fact that dense did not run in his blood. There were things that neither Aizen or Urahara Kisuke were aware of.

Kurosaki Isshin folded his hands together and stared at them. He wasn't usually a silent and serious man; he was happy, obnoxious, and very boisterous however at the moment there was a great deal to think about.

While Aizen sat across from him looking for all the world a relaxed and carefree gorgeous man, Isshin knew enough about him to know that he was anything but truly carefree. He was always alert, he always knew, and he could see a lie no matter how well practiced it was.

The man on his right however was another manipulative one and Isshin found that he was caged in. That same man placed a hand on his knee. Always insatiable, Isshin thought rolling his eyes at the blond.

"Your son will understand, Isshin-san. If you tell him the truth. I've been preaching for you to do this for years. Ichigo is intelligent he will understand your reasons."

Urahara Kisuke, his fan was gone and so was his hat but his clogs remained considering he enjoyed the sound of clopping against the white flooring of Hueco Mundo.

Isshin rubbed the side of his lightly scratchy cheek. "Kisuke, I won't lose my son," he said sharply and nudged the hand off his knee. "_You_ have to understand, my kids are-"

"Your life," Aizen finished for him.

"Yes."

"I can ensure their safety," he expressed sincerely. "Isshin-san you are one of my oldest friends. One of few that I can honestly refer to you as. But the fact is, Soul Society will be coming after your family. Your son holds too much power with no respect for authority. Yamamato will not allow him to go uncontrolled for too much longer."

"Of course not, I'd be ashamed if my son allowed a swallowed up old man to tell him what to do. I raised him to think for himself."

Kisuke grinned and placed his hand back on Isshin's knee getting a low growl from the dark headed man. "I never said that your children weren't the most important, Isshin-san. I adore Ichigo very much and he has more talent and power than all of the Vizard's combined. I believe it is a direct link to the affects of the Hougyoku."

Aizen inclined his head. "It was in Kuchiki Rukia the night your boy took her powers."

"He was strong way before that," Isshin insisted. "As far back as I could remember he was seeing ghosts, touching, and playing with them. For years he was laughed at for having imaginary friends because they were all ghosts. It was all I could do to keep it from Masaki!"

"Oh, I'm aware," Kisuke said cheerfully. "When I first saw your son, he had no idea what he was supposed to do initially but his instincts were like a fish having survived without water and was suddenly thrown in. He is a natural. But I think the power of the Hougyoku meshed with his own powers while they were still dormant because of Rukia-san's."

Isshin kept his silence on the power issues. There was more reason to hiding in plain sight than Isshin merely being exiled. Not even Aizen and Urahara knew the extent.

Aizen gave a nod for his support and merely watched his two friends converse. To have both Isshin and his son on his side would be a great asset. Not only was Isshin a level headed powerful man but his son's power was immense, with training to control his powers for both shinigami and Hollow there was no doubt that he could surpass his most powerful Espada. His mind was already formulating plans, thinking ahead of time was something that always came with results. Aizen was a patient man.

"He's not stupid," Isshin said factually. "He comes off as a rebellious brat who doesn't give a damn but that is a total façade."

Aizen leaned back in his chair, listening closely to every word Isshin had to say. He circled the dark mahogany wood where he rested his arms. Kurosaki Ichigo was a rather interesting creature, with each word Isshin spoke the man simply glowed. It was to be expected from a father to their child. Isshin was a very paternal man, two little girls could do that to the most brutal sort of men.

It was really rather sad that their only true meeting was when he had hurt Ichigo. That hadn't been his true intentions at all and made sure that he hit the places that weren't lethal. He would really like to get to know this human turned shinigami merged into a Vizard.

"He needs to learn control over his Hollow," Aizen reminded.

Kisuke nodded. "I've already been in contact with Shinji and the other Vizards."

Isshin sighed. "What do I do? I can't just pack up everything and leave the human world! Even if I decided to come here, Soul Society would get wind of it and they would blow up and Ichigo has never found a reason to agree with you, Aizen-san. Even if you had me as proof it still wouldn't be enough. Ichigo has a very strong will and determination, he has his own mind."

More and more interesting, Aizen thought feeling a surge of excitement. It was about time things get interesting, using the Hougyoku and creating his Arrancar had been a long and tiring job.

"How about I meet with him personally, Isshin-san?"

Isshin gulped. "My son?"

Aizen didn't answer to that and merely raised a crafted eyebrow.

Kisuke clucked his tongue. "Well, I don't see a problem in that."

The father of three made a noise in the back of his throat. "I see you aren't going to let me say no to this."

Aizen smiled slightly in response. "I won't hurt a single hair on his head, Isshin-san. You have my word."

Isshin wasn't worried about what Aizen would do, it was the other way around. The man stood and pushed the half drunken tea aside. The room was way too white and way too circular for his tastes. "I will take the girls out Friday night for pizza and leave Ichigo home alone. If my clinic is burnt to the ground by the time I get back, you're going to build me a mansion."

Aizen chuckled pleasantly while Kisuke gazed up. "Are we leaving Isshin-kun?"

Isshin grumbled. "Two manipulative men… how the fuck did I get into this?"

Kisuke grinned and brushed up beside Isshin while gliding the back of his fingers across the man's slightly unshaven cheek. "Why Isshin-kun, you sound an awful lot like your son."

"Then why are you perving on me for it?" Isshin asked snapping a glare onto the eccentric shop keeper.

"Oh, I'm not. I simply find it adorable is all."

The sound of a throat being cleared caused both men to look Aizen's way. The man was smirking. "Now, now you two. I'm not particularly interested in voyeurism."

Kisuke laughed and Isshin shook his head although the half grin didn't escape the blond's immediate attention.

-0-0-0-

It most certainly wasn't every weekend Ichigo had the place to all to himself. As soon as his father and sisters left he grabbed a few items from downstairs and headed for his room. He kicked on his stereo and played it full blast considering the old lady who lived next door to them had moved out two weeks ago. Not even Kon was here, apparently Urahara needed him for an experiment and Ichigo was only too happy to give him over for the night so long as whatever he wanted wasn't too painful.

He did have a heart after all.

Damn it sometimes! Ichigo was shirtless and wearing a pair of white sports pants with a black stripe. It was usually something he wore when he used to work out training to fight against those at the dojo but he'd quit that a long time ago.

He dropped onto his bed lying on his stomach. The music was so loud that not even the rumbling of thunder could cut through it. Ichigo had his small lamp on and was going through a magazine enjoying the fact that he had no old man to drop kick him at a moment's notice or Kon annoying the living shit out of him.

He decided not to reflect on the annoying white man deep inside his soul that reflected his darker side. The teen would deal with that another time, right now he just wanted to be lazy.

He reached for his bag of chips only to pause when a chilly gust of air blew through ruffling him and everything in sight.

Ichigo frowned when he raised his head. He had specifically kept the window closed and locked, he didn't wanted any Shinigami or hat-and-clog men appearing out of nowhere with some really important mission for him to do.

Getting up, Ichigo crossed the floor and peered out the window. He was no expert at reiatsu, in fact he sucked at it but he did feel a trace but whose was it? It could be Urahara and if it was the man could use the front door that was what they were for. He shut the window and placed the lock back in and when he turned around he nearly jumped through the closed window.

"_Jesus Christ!_" he yelped in horror at the

"No, but close enough," the intruder said quietly. "Good evening Kurosaki Ichigo, I believe I should properly introduce myself-"

"I know who the hell you are!" Ichigo spat, his heart was racing like crazy. He could not believe that the very devil himself was standing in his room back against the closet like he actually belonged. The music in the room thrummed harshly spitting out bitter and angry tones. He didn't so much as flinch from the sound waves.

Tall and imposing, Aizen Sousuke had paid him a visit.

"Do you?" Aizen said with a kind smile that was way too charming for the manipulative bastard. "Do you mind if I turn this down for the moment?" he asked not waiting for Ichigo to say something and instead turned the volume down with a brush of his finger.

Finding his voice, Ichigo glared. "I don't know what you're up to -"

"Me?" Aizen asked tilting his head. "I'm hurt Ichigo-kun."

"It's Kurosaki to you old man," Ichigo growled. There was no way he was allowing this man to pull him onto a first name basis. He may look young but so did Urahara and he was ages old.

Chuckling softly, "You act just like your father," he commented with amusement. "It's very endearing really."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and then he snorted. "What the hell are you talking about? I think you have the wrong person's father. My dad knows nothing about shinigami."

"I'm never wrong, Ichigo-kun," Aizen said factually. "Your father, is he not Kurosaki Isshin?"

"…" Ichigo swallowed. "What have you done to him?" he demanded suddenly moving off the sill. "Where are my sisters?!"

Aizen should not have been surprised by the sudden conclusion Ichigo would come up with and a deadly fire in his eyes suddenly ignited. "Whoa, now," he said soothingly, "calm down, I have never once laid eyes on your sisters and I would never hurt a good man such as Kurosaki Isshin. He is one of the few men I hold dear to me as a friend."

All of the air felt as though it were knocked out of Ichigo; he staggered toward his bad and fell down on it. His eyes were wide in horror. He opened his mouth to protest this but then he closed it, the racing of his heart became painful sliding down into his ribs. It was like a punch from Tatsuki only worse. Perhaps a punch from Kenpachi?

Aizen Sousuke would have no reason to lie to him about this. If he wanted Ichigo dead, he would have done it already. If he wanted his power he'd have simply kidnapped him which would not be hard to do at this moment considering his badge was lying on the dresser closer to Aizen than it was him. Either way he was locked in.

"My father… my idiot father…"

"Is a shinigami," Aizen stated softly, "Central 46 were really an unpleasant bunch. They were old and set in their ways. What they said was law and you could not argue with them. They exiled your father like they did Urahara Kisuke for crimes neither of them committed."

Okay, Ichigo's entire world was flipping upside down. He gulped and stood up. "I need a drink…" he said rushing from the room. He flipped on the lights as he went and nearly fell downstairs into the kitchen.

No surprise, Aizen was standing right behind the kitchen counter looking as though he'd been there the entire time. Ichigo ignored him, turning his back on the man and gulped down the cold water. This sort of man wouldn't attack him from behind, not like he needed to in the first place so he wasn't worried at all. However he could hear his inner Hollow practically purring.

'_King… who is that?'_

Ichigo took another drink of water. "Aizen Sousuke," he answered out loud.

'_Oh really?'_

"Hm? You're a little shaky, Ichigo-kun."

"Just telling the evil part of myself who you are," Ichigo said blithely.

This got Aizen's attention. "Evil part of yourself? I don't really think such a thing exists."

Ichigo snorted. "You haven't met the asshole like I have."

"I know about it, Ichigo-kun," Aizen said softly, "the barrier broken down between Hollow and Shinigami. _Hollowfication_ is what it is called and together Kisuke and I created a way to open a shinigami's powers and fix an ongoing problem."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he turned around. "You know?"

"It's called a Vizard, Ichigo-kun and it isn't an evil thing. At first it is harsh and uncontrollable but it is not impossible to gain control over that part of you and use it for the better."

Ichigo stared owlishly at him hand gripping so tight on the bottle of water that what was left of it rose to the top and began to leak out.

Aizen seeing Ichigo wasn't going to respond decided to add more to the subject. "What if you could take the monster out of a Hollow?"

As soon as Aizen said this the image of Inoue's brother popped into his head.

"But why kill so many people?" Ichigo demanded refusing to lose his cool anymore. He had a billion questions to ask but they could wait for the moment. He'd pounce his dad later, if he got the chance.

"Who have I killed?" Aizen asked him.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "You tried to kill Rukia and Byakuya and some other girl I don't know who but that little white haired brat was talking about her!"

Aizen chuckled softly. "Toushiro-kun," he answered, "you'd be talking about Hinamori Momo. I honestly believed I was doing her a favor. She inadvertently helped me reach my goals and if Yamamato got wind of it, do you have any idea what her fate would be?" he asked. "Just like your Kuchiki-dono, her fate would have been death and it wouldn't have been painless. She wouldn't have understood so taking her with me would not have worked. Death in itself is not painful, it is what it is."

Confusion and he felt way too hot for comfort, the water did nothing but make his heat worse.

"My father…"

"He is for my cause. He has always been a good friend of mine, he was never happy with the way Seireitei was being ran. He wanted more out of life and I don't mean power, Ichigo-kun. Your father is not a power seeker. I admit, power is my desire but I have other desires as well. My ultimate goal is a rebuild, less violent in the long run. I am aware that a world without war is impossible," he said factually, "but there could be a world with less of it, even if it was by one percent. Do you know how much that is when you pit it against all three worlds?"

"Three?" Ichigo murmured. "You mean… the Hollow world?"

"Exactly, why does the Hollow world have to remain a world filled with monsters? What if you could take those Souls and return them to their former selves?"

"You have," Ichigo said shortly.

"Plenty, I am aware I cannot change everyone of them. But over the next few decades I should be able to create a society that is not filled with blood thirsty monsters."

He had a headache, so much for a lazy night.

"Why have you come?" Ichigo then asked moving toward the kitchen table and sagging down into Yuzu's usual place.

"Your father was worried," Aizen said moving to seat across from him.

It was at that moment that Ichigo got his first really good look at the mysteriously powerful man before him.

Obviously, he had hidden almost all his reiatsu to the point where you would think he was an ordinary human. But he had an otherworldly glow about him. Perhaps it was his skin? Ichigo wasn't sure but his eyes, deep almond shape and light brown they shined with intent. His face curved and his hair was wavy and brushed back with a casual piece falling over into his eyes which caused that look of mystery to begin with.

He was tall, by at least a good four inches higher Ichigo and he wore a white hakama with a matching Haori that was blank on the back.

Ichigo didn't like this. He didn't particularly trust it. "Uh," he began and pressed a hand to his forehead. "Want some tea or something?" he asked remembering some of his hidden manners.

Aizen smirked. "That would be nice, Ichigo-kun."

"I don't trust you!" Ichigo said standing abruptly. "But I'll - _listen_."

"That is all I ask," Aizen said appreciatively. "To make a long story short, you and your family will soon be a target and not from Hollows, Ichigo-kun," he said seeing Ichigo's hand slip on the tea kettle only to catch himself before it could clatter to the floor.

"What are you talking about?" he asked swiftly.

"You are a very powerful even in the infancy of your power," Aizen said rising from his seat and once again leaned his side against the counter in a carefree fashion. "However you are not above mocking Soul Society's authority."

"No shit, it nearly killed my friend," Ichigo snapped narrowing his eyes on Aizen. "You were going to kill her."

"Only to spare her from a harsher end."

"You're a liar, you just didn't need her anymore. _Admit it_," Ichigo demanded hotly.

"Oh, I would have killed her," said Aizen without hesitation. "She was a means to an end and I still will if she goes up against me or any of my people."

"You almost killed me…"

"No," Aizen rebuked.

"Yes, you idiot I think I remember feeling your sword," Ichigo sneered before touching his forehead once again in aggravation. This wasn't his night.

Aizen arched an eyebrow. "It wouldn't have killed you. I had no killing intent when I attacked you. I merely wanted you to stay down. You are Isshin-san's son, he'd never forgive me had I killed you."

Ichigo growled but said nothing to that and finished with the tea. He couldn't believe his idiot acting father was a shinigami and a friend of Aizen's at that. Impossible!

"Was he- apart of the Gotei 13?"

"Yes," Aizen said, "he was a Captain about twenty years before Kisuke became Captain. It is why I had hoped my black coffin would have finished off Komamura-san."

Ichigo blinked. "That…" he trailed off not knowing what to call him.

"Fox?"

"That's your little friend," Ichigo muttered getting another smirk in return. "But, what does he have to do with it?"

"Your father had nothing to do with Kisuke and I's Hollowfication process. We went to the academy together actually and became good friends. He was the only one who understood my theories. You see, he was the seventh squad captain for twelve years. Before Komamura there was another man that was a captain, he wound up in the midst of my Hollowfication research, I admit I did do it to free the opening and your father was soon nominated."

"What was he exiled for?" Ichigo asked.

"Like Kuchiki Rukia, Isshin found his interest in a normal human girl that he saved one night. Yamamato was furious and wanted him sent to confinement. He didn't want Isshin-san out of his authority but once a shinigami renounces his power, position, and _legally_ binds himself to the human world they are _almost_ untouchable by Soul Society."

"Almost?"

"It doesn't stop assassination attempts," Aizen answered. "Like the one that will be brought upon your family in the near future. I am certain of it, I'm simply waiting for a message from those within Seireitei. You see, Ichigo-kun, you have quite the backing without even knowing it. You made friends in Soul Society who respect your power and that heart you have even if you don't want it.'

'Also they know Isshin-san and they know about me. There are others who are silent and while loyal to Yamamato until that man's death they agree with me."

Ichigo for the first time wanted to whimper in frustration. He pushed a cup toward Aizen along with the sugar and other things. "Help yourself," he murmured turning to get another water.

Aizen gave him a kind smile while using sugar and lemon. "I'm aware this is a lot to take in-"

"No kiddin'?" Ichigo interrupted wide eyed. "I can't believe I'm thinking of believing you."

"Is it because I told you the truth?"

"So, what are you actually here for? I know it wasn't to tell me all this information out of the goodness of your - _heart_," he said dryly.

Aizen silently laughed. "You wound me, Ichigo-kun," he said with amusement lacing his words. "Despite misgivings I do have a heart."

"Oh yah?" Ichigo challenged. "I'd like to know where."

"Where you have yours, I am simply more careful about using it."

Ichigo snorted but didn't deny that maybe he did use his own heart a little too much. "Answer my question… _please_," he added the last bit a little hastily.

"I want you to join me."

"Eh!?" Ichigo's eyes went wide. "What the hell are you talking about? I am nobody's minion!" he scowled. "I refuse to bow to anyone. Not even if my dad stood there and said he'd disown me would I ever bow to a single human, shinigami, or whatever God play you have in mind!"

"I never said you had too," Aizen said and for the first time he sounded a little sharp. "Please, Ichigo-kun, do not put words in my mouth."

Ichigo felt a little ashamed just then, he too didn't like it when people tried to put words in his mouth and he sighed. "Yah, yah but what am I suppose to think?"

"I just said that your father was a good friend of mine. I didn't say he was my - what do you call it? _Minion_?"

"Uh huh."

"I can see you are still in shock."

"No shit."

_'King! Please for once listen to me…' _Ichigo's eyes went wide at his Hollow's plea. _'You must give this a chance for the both of us. Our lives depend on this.'_

'_My life or your life?'_ Ichigo wondered dryly.

'_Our.' _

"Do I get time to think about this stuff?"

"Of course," Aizen said finishing his tea. "However, when the time comes that Soul Society is going to strike whether you like it or not you will come with us. I will not have Isshin-san a crying mess because you thought you could take them on your own. We shall discuss your loyalties and friend's lives at a much later date if that is what weighs so heavily on your mind."

"Alright," Ichigo said. It wasn't like he had much choice in the matter was it? Apart of him wanted to fight this because he knew it was wrong but then he thought about his family. Would Soul Society really betray them? So much confusion and so little time to take it all in.

Aizen surveyed Ichigo closely, his emotions breaking out all over from his face to his body language. It was apparent that he was fighting an inner battle and Aizen would help things along. If he could pull some of that Hollow inside of Ichigo out while keeping the teen in control he knew he would gain his trust but he would have to wait on that offer. Ichigo was already close to a breaking point there was no need to push him anymore.

To be honest, Aizen found the boy more and more fascinating. Isshin certainly raised a rather beautiful son and it was obvious that beauty was on the inside as well as out. Things would get interesting if Ichigo actually agreed and then there was a chance that Ichigo's friends who also had strange and arcane power would join. If they did that… Aizen's desires would be sealed.

It was a win-win combination. Ichigo could not refuse and he wouldn't.

"I shall take my leave, Ichigo-kun, Arigato for hearing me out."

Ichigo snorted as he stood. "Like I had a choice!" he scowled and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Aizen smiled fondly. "You are an interesting boy."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned is head. "And you're an asshole, what of it?"

"Is that what you think?" Aizen asked curiously.

"What else do you want me to think?" he retorted.

"I don't know, your thoughts are all up to you," Aizen said still grinning.

"With a little nudging and pushing from you somewhere on the outside, eh?"

Aizen's laughter picked up and he pulled a book from within his white Haori, he walked around the table and stood directly in front of Ichigo who started up at him wearily. "I want you to have this," he said deftly uncurling the boy's crossed arms and taking his wrist.

Ichigo silently gulped and the beat of his heart picked up at the physical touch. He wanted to jerk it away but instead he left it there still as he felt his Hollow practically crooning. What the hell?

Aizen's strong but soft hand slid down and gently turned Ichigo's hand over and placed the small pocket book in it directly. "It is nice to officially meet you, without bloodshed involved."

"Eh," Ichigo said in return. He had nothing intelligent to respond with.

"Good evening."

And just like that, Aizen Sousuke was gone.

-0-0-0-

It was definitely an irrevocable procedure; one that was dirty and altogether damaging. It was a decision that would make or break them depending on how the deed was carried out. But the choice seemed to be next to nill.

To allow a _human_ to walk around possessing power that great. It could not be allowed and he would not allow it. All of his sweat and blood had dripped into Soul Society over the centuries, creating it for what it was by his own hands. He refused to allow such power to leave his authority.

He truly believed that it was for the best and that was why standing in front of him were two very well known for their stealth and efficiency in assassinations.

One sported a grim look while the other stood straight and rigid ready to carry out any order at a moment's notice.

As soon as he gave out the order, he'd expected the older and more talented one to protest. He had been a student of hers that she seemed overly fond of.

Shihoin Yoruichi sighed heavily and bowed her head, long purple hair whipped over her shoulders. "I guess there is no other way around it, I am aware that his power is a threat. But I know Kisuke will not agree to this."

"Leave him out of it then," Yamamato grunted as he opened his eyes wide. "I need you two to carry out this mission. The entire family, make it look like a human murder of some kind."

Yoruichi looked pained at what she was being asked to do. For years she had defied Soul Society, saving Kisuke and learning of what he knew about Aizen Sousuke and she knew that the man would have it out for Ichigo's power before long. They couldn't let him get a hold of it, no matter the cost.

"We must not only protect Soul Society but the human world as well. You know Aizen's desire for power and our representative will be way too much temptation."

"It is of no consequence to me, I'll handle it on my own," Soi Fon suggested. "That way you don't receive any backlash Yoruichi-sama!" she said fondly gazing up at her superior.

Before Yoruichi could respond, Yamamato snapped his cane to the hardwood floor getting their attention. "As much as I believe in your great skills of assassination, Kurosaki Ichigo may be young and may be new to his power but you must remember why I am having this done youngin'," he said causing Soi Fon's right eye to twitch. "If this was a one man job, I wouldn't be going this far in the first place."

"Of course Captain Commander," Soi Fon said instantly.

Yoruichi sighed and crossed her arms. "When do you want this done?"

"Within the month, it is your job to decide on when, where and exactly how an entire family was slaughtered. This will not go down on any records. No one knows of these actions but us three. Is that clear?"

The two bowed their heads. "Yes," they answered obediently.

No one noticed a little pink haired girl slipping away through a hidden passage. If they had their plans may have been full-proof.


	2. Falls Apart

Chapter Two

_**- Fall's Apart-**_

_I messed up more again when I tried_

_You spend all your money and I_

_And, Oh by the way_

_With all you did nothing has changed_

_So lie like a waste by the side_

_As everything just falls apart_

'_Cause everything just fell apart for me_

-0-0-0-

For what seemed like hours Ichigo sat on the sofa in the living room with his face buried into his hands. The book was beside him and he had yet to look at the title. Aizen Sousuke was in his house tonight a severely wanted man and manipulator.

What did he do in a situation like this? Was there no one he could trust? He thought in horror. He raked his fingers through his hair and began to tug on the ends. _Shit, shit, shit! _He thought frantically. What the hell was his dad doing? What about Kisuke? What did he have to say about it? Why was this happening now? Why didn't anyone say anything before this shit happened? He growled dropped his hands, eyes narrowing. What did that man mean by his family being targeted? Why would they go out of their way to kill two innocent little girls? That was just sick on a whole new level.

If Yamamato was that crazy over authority than he could kill over dead, Ichigo thought seething.

Finally after enough aggravation from his thoughts he glanced over at the book before lifting it and turning it over. It was in perfect condition but it wasn't new. It was well-aged dark red leather with gold letters emblazoned across the front, 'Hollowfication'.

He opened the front to see that it was written by two familiar people. One, obviously Aizen Sousuke, and the other Urahara Kisuke.

He frowned. "What the fuck is going on?" he muttered aloud.

_'Yo, King, stop it with the breakdown already? So, Aizen Sousuke and your pop go way back. That doesn't mean that either of them are evil.' _

'_So says you,'_ Ichigo said inwardly.

'_For once I ain't tryin' to trick ya. If I thought we'd die around that man, I'd have warned your ass to stay back but I don't think that's the case. You have no personal ties to anyone but that Kuchiki Rukia and that tattooed pineapple so who cares if you betray the rest? The rest that want us dead.'_

Ichigo mentally sighed and leaned back. _'They wouldn't accept this.'_

'_Actually, I think they would,'_ his hollow said quite honestly. _'Consider this; both of them grew up in the darker parts of Rukongai they remember how it was to be treated like dirt by higher ups. That pineapple more than the chick, but they both know. That chick hated to see her best friend belittled in such a way even if it was by her adoptive Nii-sama,'_ he snorted as he said the words.

'_Stop trying to make sense!'_ Ichigo growled half-heartedly. _'I get your point and I ain't sayin' no I just need time to think.'_

'_Ask old man Zangetsu,'_ the hollow suggested quite sympathetically.

Ichigo gasped softly. That wasn't a bad idea actually but that meant going to Urahara's and asking for that cardboard homunculus that he used to achieve Bankai. His decision made Ichigo and grabbed his badge and pressed it to his chest.

His body fell flat on the floor as fast as Ichigo zoomed out the window.

It was raining but Ichigo had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the thunder or lighting with everything that had happened within the last hour and a half. Ichigo decided not to tell Urahara about Aizen's visit just in case.

There was a light on in the shop even at this late hour which seemed fishy to Ichigo. He paused in front of the shop before raising his fist to knock only to have the door jerk open revealing the hat-and-clog wearing man in all his glory.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Kisuke said with a wide smile. "How are you doing?"

Ichigo didn't want to answer that right now so instead. "I need to use that cardboard thing to talk to Zangetsu?" It came out more of a statement than a question and it almost sounded rude but Ichigo could care less about decorum at the moment.

"Ooh?" Kisuke tilted his head. "Of course Kurosaki-kun, whatever it is you need." He stepped to the side and Ichigo walked through and for the first time a feeling of foreboding slivered deep in him. It was perhaps the first time that his trust for Kisuke was totally rocked and being alone with him was just as bothersome as being alone with Aizen.

Kisuke placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and the boy jumped away quick as though he'd been stung.

"My, my in a precarious mood are we?"

Ichigo mumbled something that even he didn't know and crossed is arms over his chest. "The cardboard thing?" he reminded keeping his eyes away from Kisuke's shaded ones.

"Downstairs in my basement," Kisuke said clopping forward and lifting the trap door. "You'll find it on the right side and I'm sure you know how to use it."

"Yes," Ichigo murmured already taking the staircase two at a time.

The familiar underground came into Ichigo's view and found the cardboard invention standing up against a rock. He frowned for a moment wondering if Kisuke had expected it. He unraveled his Soul Sword gripping it tight before stalking over silently.

He didn't hesitate he plunged the sword into the hard of the object and it began to glow before black settled in rearranging the shape of the cardboard homunculus and as Ichigo remembered Zangetsu appeared before him, his black tattered cloak ripping in a nonexistent breeze.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu bowed his head, "I sense fear and distress," he said grimly.

Ichigo sagged down on a rock and placed his sword into the ground and leaned on it for support. "Yah, you could say that, I need another opinion, an incorruptible one."

Zangetsu stood before him, his expression never changing as he tilted forward. "Tell me Ichigo," he said wistfully. "Let me ease the confusion for you."

Ichigo pressed his palms to his forehead, he stared at the dusty ground and with a monotonous voice he explained everything to Zangetsu from beginning to end even if he did already know most of the Soul Society's part.

"Your heart is deeply troubled I see," Zangetsu said quietly after a long period of silence between the two of them. "It's raining in your soul again," he said gravely. "Whatever you decide your true friends will follow you. Those who turn on you were never your friend to begin with."

Zangetsu's scarred hand reached out and cupped Ichigo's cheek tenderly causing the teen to raise his head and stare into black soul-filled eyes. "You never have to fear, Ichigo; I will be right by your side no matter what you choose. Your family is precious and dear you hold them close and if they are threatened you must take steps to defend them lest the rain continues and we both slowly begin to drown in its depths."

"In other words follow my family," Ichigo answered feeling a bit of strength pour into him from the words. "Even if it's troubling at first I should follow them and never let them out of my sight."

Zangetsu inclined his head. "I am blessed with an intelligent soulful shinigami. I am pleased. If you feel anymore troubled you may call upon me at any time. I am part of your soul and I will forever be your guide."

A small twister of black consumed Zangetsu kicking up the dirt around them and the soul spirit disappeared and the cardboard homunculus tipped over onto its back.

Time seemed to stand still for Ichigo or so it felt. He sat on that oversized boulder staring at his sword for how long he did not know but he did feel a strange sort of relief wash over him at speaking with Zangetsu.

Ichigo finally stood and he swayed feeling intoxicated by everything. He closed his eyes briefly before picking up Zangetsu and strapping him to his back. "Guess I gotta do what I gotta do, eh?"

'_Exactly right, King-o.'_

"Shut up you," Ichigo said out loud. "You know you're only getting your way because of my family if they weren't in on this I'd tell you and him both to fuck off."

'_Yah, yah,'_ his Hollow snickered.

"Bastard," Ichigo hissed heading back up.

"Why Kurosaki-kun that's not very nice to call me you know," said Kisuke when Ichigo appeared.

The man was sitting on top of one of his boxes, leg crossed over his knee, and he was fluttering his fan in his face.

"I wasn't talking to you directly but as it states you too are a bastard," he practically spat.

Kisuke chuckled softly. "You are terribly adorable when you're angry, Ichigo," he said dropping the honorific.

"You are an ass," Ichigo said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No I'm not an ass but I can show you a fine one if you want…"

"Would you stop perving on my son?"

Ichigo practically jumped when he saw his dad stroll through the room hands in pockets and his dark eyes watching him carefully.

"I can't Isshin-kun! He's so cute when he's angry, so much like you."

"_Shut up!" _the two Kurosaki's growled at the same time and this only got a snicker from Kisuke.

Ichigo scowled then and felt like visibly sulking. He felt as though he were being cornered. The only thing on his mind was.

"Where're my sisters?"

"Ryuuken has them for a while."

"Who?" Ichigo asked narrowing his eyes.

"Ishida," Isshin answered.

"… Uryuu's father? That ass?!" he demanded harshly.

"He's not that bad!" Kisuke insisted.

"To hell he is!" Ichigo snapped. "He made his son live a horrible life all because of money," he said darkly. "Why the hell would you leave my sisters with him?!"

"They're safe Ichigo," Isshin insisted staring fully at his son. "Ryuuken has a very soft spot for young children, especially little girls."

"That isn't very encouraging old man!" Ichigo hissed as his cheeks flared. "Sounds like a pedophile!"

Kisuke muffled his laugh as Isshin grumbled. "I didn't mean it like that." His eyes widened as his hands went up in defense mode. Ichigo was worse than super active overprotective father mode. He should have known his son wouldn't take this lightly.

"Yah?" Ichigo challenged. "How the hell did you mean it then? The son of a bitch practically abandoned his only son," he spat in disgust, "hell, they'd be better off in the hands of Aizen!" Isshin arched an eyebrow and Kisuke snickered as Ichigo forcefully slapped himself on the forehead. "I did not just _fucking_ say that!" Now, he was furious, how could he possibly have said that? And out loud?

"I think I heard you," Isshin taunted.

"I did too!" Kisuke quipped.

"You both are bastards," Ichigo said factually. "One, you kept all this shit from me, and two, now you're making me choose between you guys and my friends!" He remembered what Zangetsu said but he'd rather not test those friendships especially certain ones that he'd truly made.

"We're not asking that, Soul Society isn't your friend, Ichigo," Isshin said.

"But Rukia is," Ichigo reminded, "and so is Renji."

'_Don't you remember what I said King-o?'_

Ichigo rolled his eyes inwardly at the Hollow, ignoring his input. "It's not easy to forgive someone who tried to kill you."

"Renji-kun tried to kill you and not once but twice," Kisuke reminded.

Ichigo grunted and stared at a poster on the far back wall. He decided not to comment on that. Ichigo really wished that he could wake up tomorrow and it was all a dream. One horrible nightmare that didn't seem to end. It would be a nice thought.

"If your friends got wind of what they were going to be planning in Soul Society then they would think very differently about their choices and the laws that were established long ago."

"I admit," Ichigo muttered. "That perhaps the death of room 46 was for the best. If there are people like Kuchiki Byakuya who do nothing but follow the rules to a T no matter how nasty and wrong it is…" he trailed off not finishing. "I just don't like having to make this choice."

"I'm sorry Ichigo," Isshin said earnestly.

"Yah, yah too late to apologize," Ichigo said raking a hand through his hair. "You knew about Aizen coming to talk tonight right?"

Isshin and Kisuke both nodded.

Ichigo bit down on his lip. "I'm going home and if my sisters aren't in bed in two hours I'm going to royally kick your ass," he said sharply.

Isshin winced. "Sometimes, I wonder who the dad really is…" He trailed off as he watched his son leave the shop.

Kisuke burst out laughing and snapped his fan shut. "If you're the son do you have a curfew?"

Isshin gulped. "I hope not!"

"Want to stay a while then?" he asked mischievously.

"I have to get my girls," Isshin said cringing, "I'd hate to see what Ichigo will actually do to me if I don't return them."

"Ah, you're no fun," Kisuke pouted.

-0-0-0-

"Onii-chan!"

It was the next morning and like hell did Ichigo sleep. He was hardly aware of Yuzu's small little arms going around his waist as she stood on her toes to hug him tight.

"Morning Yuz," Ichigo muttered avoiding his father's concerned stare.

Karin handed him a plate of toast with strawberry jam. "You don't look so good Ichi-nii, long night without us?" she teased with a smirk.

Ichigo snorted. "Yah, I had a blast," he said somewhat sarcastically.

Isshin whistled. "Well son if it was that dull next time you can come with us!" he said in his idiot voice.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he now realized how utterly fake he sounded. "Would have been peachy had I actually been alone," he muttered sitting across from his father as Yuzu stood by his side. Her doleful eyes peered up at him innocently.

"I tried to save you pizza but dad ate it all," she said in a huff.

"I was hungry!"

"It's alright; I didn't expect anything in return with that goat's appetite."

"I'm sitting right here…"

"Sadly enough," Karin muttered getting an indignant sniff from their father.

Karin was the only one to notice the odd tension between the two, she sat with Ichigo and her eyes kept moving from one to the other.

Ichigo wasn't surprised that she picked everything up; she was the most like him while Yuzu naivety kept her from seeing the reality. Ichigo was glad for her naïve nature and he hoped she never lost it.

Last night Ichigo had decided that the first person he would talk to would be Chad. Above everyone he had ever known he held Chad in the highest regard. After breakfast he stepped out of the house into the warm early September weather.

Chad's apartment was about nine blocks away and was the closest to Urahara shop coincidently. He paused outside the door and sighed before tapping gently on it.

Ichigo smirked when Chad opened the door; his huge, muscled frame was taller than the doorway itself.

"Ichigo?" Chad said expressionlessly.

"Hey Chad," Ichigo said thrusting his hands into his pockets. He entered the apartment as Chad stepped back.

"You don't look so good Ichigo," Chad observed scanning his best friend.

"Hard night," Ichigo said as Chad closed the door behind him. "Boy what a hard night," he repeated and collapsed on the dark brown sofa. He bowed his head; his hands were connected like he was in prayer.

Concerned, Chad rushed to get drinks and placed one in front of him. "Tell me everything."

"I got a visit last night," he began, "Aizen Sousuke."

Chad's eyes went wide it was the only visible expression of shock. "I take it he didn't hurt you," he surmised reaching up and grabbing Ichigo's shoulders. "Look at me!" he said shaking his best friend's shoulder.

Ichigo gasped and gazed up at the usually kind spoken Mexican. "N-no, he didn't hurt me."

Chad's eyes narrowed as if suspicious before clearing again. "I'm sorry Ichigo," he released him and sat back down, "tell me everything."

Ichigo nodded and sipped his orange soda. "It seems that my dad is not exactly the idiot that I always thought he was and Urahara Kisuke is not exactly Mr. Innocent not that he ever was the perverted asshole…" And from there Ichigo told him everything without leaving a scrap of information out.

For Chad's part he remained quiet and still listening to every word Ichigo had to say from start to finish.

"Ichigo whatever you decide I'm following you and no one else," he said unconsciously gripping his gold coin around his neck. "I made that promise years ago and I stand by that."

Ichigo truly smiled one of the firsts in a good long while. "Arigato, Chad. I don't think I have a choice."

"We don't really know Aizen or Soul Society. We shouldn't look at either of them as allies or enemies until we have facts from both sides."

Ichigo sighed and nodded. "Yah, you're right."

"But if what you say is true then we cannot side with Soul Society while it is in the hands of those who would murder innocent children," he said strongly.

"I know."

"It's Kuchiki Rukia that bothers you isn't it?" Chad asked.

"Yeh, I'd hate to betray her."

"But you will."

"It's my family and if Soul Society try and harm them they will have one pissed off substitute shinigami on their asses. I will destroy that place from the inside out," he said steely.

"I will echo your words Ichigo," Chad said sincerely. "Never worry about my loyalty and I know whatever decision you make will be the right one."

"I hope so, Chad." He went quiet and then he looked up. "Would you help me keep an eye on my sisters to and from school? That's when they're most vulnerable by themselves."

"You don't even have to ask, Ichigo. I already planned to follow them."

Ichigo didn't leave Chad's till later that night. They had pizza and watched a really dumb movie that made no sense but it was a nice breather. Ichigo felt a small boulder rise up off his shoulder; if anything at least he had one friend.

Monday morning Ichigo met Chad and the two walked with his sisters to school. Yuzu was delighted while Karin looked at him suspiciously.

"Ichi-nii…"

"_Shh_." Ichigo nudged her. He jerked his head toward Yuzu and Karin immediately caught on.

"You better tell me Ichi-nii," Karin said softly.

"I will," Ichigo said grimly.

They managed to get Yuzu to go on into the school with Chad following behind her. When she was gone Ichigo sank down on the footpath leading to the primary school and Karin sat in front of him, her legs crossed.

"Karin, we are all in danger right now. We may be leaving soon, how soon I do not know all the details but I won't leave you or Yuzu alone for two seconds."

"Is that why we were at that snobby bastard's house last night?" she asked frowning.

Ichigo sighed and nodded. "Yes. The Ishida's can do see spirits too."

"Those monsters…"

"Hollows," Ichigo explained. "They are souls trapped in a monster's body. I'll tell you more later."

"You wear black robes and you have a sword. I've watched you Ichi-nii. What are you?"

"Shinigami."

"Sh-shinigami?" Karin breathed out the word and tiled her head and then nodded. "I - I can see that. Does dad know?"

"Dad was one."

Her eyes widened.

"I know… to know the idiot was actually a shinigami shocked the hell out of me."

"That goat-face liar!" Karin declared crossly.

Ichigo snorted. "Yeh, you can kick him when he gets home. Don't tell Yuzu."

"I know that stupid," Karin scowled.

The warning bell could be heard from outside, Chad had already met back up with them a big black shadow suffocating them completely.

"I'll go now," Karin said getting up and staring at the big guy. "See ya, big man!"

"Ichigo's little sister."

"It's Karin, big-man!"

"It's Sado or Chad, Karin-chan."

"Ai!" She rushed off and Ichigo didn't move until she was in the building.

"Let's go Chad, we're late."

"Nothing new."

Ichigo noticed Ishida was looking unusually pale when the two walked into the classroom. He exchanged looks with the Quincy.

"Ichi- Kurosaki," Ishida mumbled as Ichigo sank down into the free seat next to him.

Chad sat behind Ichigo.

"Yah?" Ichigo said.

"I know," Ishida hissed between his teeth.

Ichigo swallowed. "Yah? What of it?"

"Whatever you decide," Ishida said simply.

His eyes widened a bit and he shifted in his seat and pretended to be careless and casual. "My family-"

"Will be safe," Ishida promised quietly. "My father may be a prick but he will never allow a Soul Reaper to harm an innocent."

"Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Their Sensei called out suddenly getting everyone's attention.

"No ma'am," Ichigo answered crisply.

"Nothing of importance Sensei," Ishida said politely.

"Then please refrain from personal conversation while in my classroom!" she chastised sharply.

"Of course," Ishida and Ichigo answered at the same time.

Once lunch arrived the three of them sat outside together in a small ring. Keigo and Mizuiro were bugging Inoue, Tatsuki, and the other girls after Ichigo insisted that they wanted to eat by themselves for the day.

Inoue had looked hurt but that was one person he was not going to tell about this. Ishida and Chad understood fully. One she would not understand and for another she'd get herself hurt or worse killed and none of them wanted that. She needed to simply be normal it was what was best for her.

"My father told me all about the plans and the past, all about his affiliation with your father, Kurosaki, Urahara, and Aizen. I have to say from an intelligent stand point Aizen _does_ make sense," he stated boldly.

Ichigo closed his eyes but didn't deny it. Ishida and Chad had the least amount of ties with Soul Society. They may have slightly befriended Rukia but it wasn't enough to make either of them feel terrible. Only Ichigo had a tie to her and Renji by proxy.

"Did he tell you about my late night visitor?" Ichigo whispered.

"Yes, he told me everything. Your father was afraid of you when he came to get your sisters."

"You were there?" Ichigo asked with relief.

Ishida nodded. "Yeah, you don't trust my father do you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hell no!" Ichigo snapped. "Those are my little sisters and I don't trust very many people with them in the first place."

Ishida was highly amused. "Yeah, I think I recall your father saying something about you would kick his ass if your sisters weren't home and in bed." He flicked his glasses up his nose like he always did.

"Exactly right," Ichigo confirmed. "I'm not too pleased with this idea at all."

His feelings remained the same throughout the week. He kept going back and forth refusing to believe any of it to becoming determined and resolved only to turn back around on that determination.

His head was all messed up and he wondered who the hell was trying to brainwash him. He didn't know if it was Soul Society or Aizen but one of them was doing it and he was sadly leaning toward Soul Society.

'_You're torturing yourself again King-o,'_ his Hollow crept up through the floorboards of his soul.

Ichigo rolled his eyes to the sky. _'That's because I don't know who to trust. Ishida and Chad are fine with it, they have no ties, Ishida was born with a hatred for shinigami and Chad - well-'_

'_The big lug will do anything for you. Useful he is…' _

'_I know and shut up! Stop talking about him like he's a tool.'_

'_Sorry, sorry King-o,_' the Hollow said sarcastically.

Ichigo was heading back home just as the skies began to grow dark with a purple sort of glow. He peered up into the skies and couldn't help but feel an ominous pressure weighing heavily against his conscious mind.

Instinctively, Ichigo began to pick up the pace back toward his house. When he entered he sighed heavily when he saw his father dozing off on the couch with the TV going on his usual late night programs.

Ichigo nudged his foot waking the man.

"Hn? Ichigo!" Isshin sat up and beamed.

Ichigo sighed with relief. "Are Karin and Yuzu here?" he asked in concern.

"_Aah_? Of course! Why wouldn't they be? They're tucked in their beds!" he said cheerfully.

Ichigo nodded. "Alright, good night dad."

"Hey don't sweat it, Ichigo! Everything's going to be alright, trust me," Isshin said with a perky smile once more.

"Right…" Ichigo wanted to believe it but couldn't wrap his mind around it.

For good measure Ichigo cracked the room to Karin and Yuzu's bedroom and stepped through. He peered over at each one, his hand touching Yuzu's head gently and brushing the light brown hair out of the way. She was so innocent and peaceful when sleeping. Ichigo couldn't imagine someone ever hurting her.

They would have to literally have no soul.

He turned to Karin and pulled back the cover briefly and gave a real smile. In her sleep was the only time she looked truly like the eleven-year-old that she should be.

He turned and crept out of the room and closed the door. A shiver climbed its way up his back as he brushed through his room to see the curtains rippling and the wind strong and assaulting.

He kicked off his shoes and began to take his black long sleeved shirt off when someone's presence caused him to stand still, fingers tucked under the edge of his shirt.

"Who the hell is it?" he demanded coldly abandoning his shirt and taking out his badge.

It was the precise moment that he spoke when he felt his body freeze in place. He gasped; he couldn't move at all. Shit, shit, shit! He growled in his mind when out of nowhere he felt as though his body went light and the room became strange, distorting itself slightly.

"What the fuck?!" Ichigo hissed straining to move his hand. If he could just get out of his gigai everything would be okay.

"Shh," whispered a shadow that brushed across his body. He couldn't look behind him but the shadow was massive and the quiet whisper was familiar--but who? A warm, hard chest pressed right into his back and then white sleeved arms curled around his waist. The intruder leaned in and nuzzled Ichigo's neck and had the teen been able to move he would have shivered. "I promised never to harm a hair on your head."

"Aizen!"

"_Shh,_" Aizen whispered again, "Ichigo-kun, you must remain absolutely silent and still. I don't want to have to force you into silence."

"What the fuck are you doing to me?!"

"They're coming. Now, let's stand in the hall and wait for them. I cannot let you leave; otherwise your confusion will forever remain. Your mistrust will haunt you. I apologize in advance for what you may be shown tonight."

Ichigo's heart raced, he could feel the stomach bile rise up in him and then it came: a shocking double flare of reiatsu pooled out and suffocated the entire silence, bathing the whole thing in a foreboding darkness.

Aizen's arms around his waist guided him out into the hall and the two pressed up against the wall and it was then that a horror filled nightmare began. In his mind he could feel Karin and her thoughts; whether it was real or not didn't matter. Ichigo knew her; he knew all of her reactions. A good brother always knew their little sisters:

Karin jerked awake and pressed a hand against her chest. Her shoulders were heaving and sweat was dripping down her face. Something was wrong, she could feel it; it was… evil. Her dark eyes narrowed as she peered around the room, trying to see into the shadows.

What was this feeling?

Her hand clenched into a fist, bunching up the front of her pajamas. It was dark in the room, not even the moonlight came through the window. It was like she'd been trapped in a room that had no windows or doors.

Danger! The word screamed through her mind, making her flinch at the sheer volume of the cry.

She bit her lip and pushed her comforter off to the side. All she had to do was make it down the hall to Ichi-nii's room and he'd make everything all right. She padded across the room, but stopped with her hand on the doorknob. Something was really wrong.

She needed to get Ichi-nii, but first, she had to take care of Yuzu. Karin walked across the room and very lightly shook Yuzu.

"Sleepy," Yuzu mumbled before rolling over.

"Psst, Yuzu, wake up," Karin hissed softly.

"Karin? What's—" Her words were cut off when Karin placed one hand firmly over her lips.

"Hide under your bed," Karin said very quietly.

"What?" Yuzu asked softly, after she pulled Karin's hand away from her face. Karin could only be glad that her eyes had finally adjusted to the lack of light in the room.

"Get under your bed and stay there," Karin ordered. Yuzu opened her mouth to object and ask more questions, but quickly silenced herself when Karin placed that hand back over her mouth and said, "Just do it!"

Yuzu nodded once, waited for the hand to be removed, and then slid onto the floor and crawled under her bed.

Karin grabbed the stuffed lion that her brother called 'Kon' and hissed in its ear, "Protect her," before throwing it under the bed to her sister. Her brother didn't talk to stuffed animals, so there must be something special about it.

She took a deep breath and walked back over to the door, curling her shaking fingers around it once again. "Don't move until Ichi-nii comes to get you. Don't come out for me, or dad, only Ichi-nii." She didn't wait for a reply, simply turned the doorknob and slid the door open, sliding out and then shutting it silently behind her.

Danger! Violence! Pain!

Ichi-nii can fix this. Ichi-nii will keep us safe, she whispered in her mind, fighting the instinct to curl up in a ball and hide somewhere. Her brother might vanish sometimes, but she knew he was home tonight, and he'd never let anyone hurt them.

Her hand had just wrapped around the door to her brother's bedroom when she heard the voices.

"Interesting, boy, where are you hiding?" one voice asked softly.

Karin's ears strained to hear the conversation.

"I know he's here," a deeper, but still feminine voice replied. "He hasn't left the house since he got home."

There was a barely audible sigh. "I have no liking for this task, but Yamamoto-taichou has decided this is for the safety of Soul Society. I'll never be able to tell you to your face, boy, but I want you to know, your family's death is not without purpose."

Karin bit her lip in horror. Family's death… where was Ichi-nii?

"Yoruichi-sama?" the second voice asked.

"Let's do it," the first replied.

Karin didn't even have a chance to run and hide. A moment later, the door shot open and two figures rushed out of the room. She cried out as a dark hand curled around her throat and lifted her into the air, slamming her against the wall. She beat her hands against the woman's shoulders and kicked her legs, but that didn't gain her freedom.

"Traitorous shinigami," she choked out. She felt blackness creeping into her vision as she was deprived of oxygen.

"Yoruichi-sama?" Soi Fon asked.

"Get rid of the girl, then we'll kill Isshin together. He wasn't a taichou for nothing," she ordered.

"Hai," Soi Fon said and she hurried down the hallway.

"No!" Karin screamed. "Stay away from Yuzu!" Her throat burned as the fingers around her neck tightened. She coughed violently, and then gasped in pain as she was dropped to the floor, landing on her ankle at such an angle that it broke and fractured through her skin. She clutched it tightly as tears streamed down her face. Where was her Ichi-nii?

She glanced up as the sound of fighting reached her ears, and saw her dad trading blows with the woman who'd been strangling her. How did they know each other? What was going on? Why was this happening? Her brother was a shinigami too! Weren't they comrades? Hadn't he helped them fight?

As she watched them punching and kicking each other, she remembered the one who'd snuck off. "Yuzu," she whispered through her bruised throat.

Karin valiantly ignored the throbbing pain in her ankle that echoed throughout her body as she crawled down the hallway. She had to get there and save Yuzu. Something had happened to Ichi-nii, and her dad was fighting, so she had to fight too. It was her job to protect Yuzu.

She whimpered softly and had to pause in her crawling as white spots took over her vision. The pain in her ankle was getting worse and she was leaving behind a trail of blood. The agony finally took over, and she couldn't fight it anymore. Her mouth opened and she threw up everything she'd eaten for dinner. The action aggravated her already damaged throat and she found herself gasping for air.

Why wasn't Ichi-nii helping? He was there; she could feel it! But at the same time, he wasn't there! What the hell was wrong?

Danger! Pain! Blood! Death!

Karin kept crawling forward, ignoring the sounds of fighting that were echoing behind her. All that mattered was saving Yuzu. That's what Ichi-nii would have done if he'd been able to help. She didn't want to disappoint him.

"Hold still!" a voice yelled, and she crawled into the bedroom to see the shinigami tearing Kon to shreds. Now there was nothing to protect Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii, help us," she whispered brokenly. The words were so quiet that not even Yuzu or the attacker heard them. She wrapped one hand around her throat and took a deep breath. No matter how much this hurt, she had to do it. He'd save them. "Ichi-nii, help us!" she screamed loudly. The scream sent her into a coughing fit, and blood splattered out on the floor.

"Still alive?" the voice asked tauntingly. "I'll have to fix that then." A hand flew up and a piercing pain shot through her chest. "Sting, Suzumebachi."

Karin fell back against the floor, arms curled around her chest. It hurt. It hurt so much. Where was Ichi-nii? Why wasn't he here? "Ichi-nii," she sobbed brokenly over and over again. She could only stare helplessly as that arm flew at her once more.

"Stop!" a soft voice called and Yuzu threw herself in front of the attack. She cried out when the blade pierced her and fell back on top of her sister, making Karin cough up even more blood and whimper in agony. "Please stop!" Yuzu begged.

"Yamamoto-taichou's orders must be fulfilled," she said in a monotone voice before swinging her hand forward once more. Suzumebachi pierced the exact same place once more, and Kurosaki Yuzu tumbled off to the side dead.

Karin stared down at her sister in horror. No. She shook her head. It couldn't be true, it couldn't! "I told you to stay under the bed," she whispered wetly. "Why… Ichi-nii, why won't you save us? Why can't you save us, Ichi-nii?"

A quiet sound of feet brushing across the floor drew her attention. She turned her head to the side, a smile on her face. It had to be Ichi-nii, coming to save her, coming to save Yuz—it was the shinigami, the other shinigami. No! Dad! Yuzu!

"Are you all right, Yoruichi-sama?" Soi Fon asked.

"Fine," Yoruichi replied. "Nothing that won't heal soon. I took care of him; he's weak in that gigai."

Karin stared up at them in horror. This had to be a nightmare. It just had to. One of those Hollow things Ichi-nii had told her about was messing with her dreams. Yeah, that was it. Yuzu and her idiot dad were just fine, and Ichi-nii was asleep in his room. This was only a nightmare.

"Get it over with so we can find the boy and finish this," Yoruichi ordered. A flash of regret appeared in her eyes, but she quickly pushed it aside.

"Why?" Karin asked softly, staring at the woman in the doorway. This wasn't real, but if it were, why was this happening?

"Because you exist," Yoruichi replied softly.

Karin's eyes widened and tears fell to mix with the blood and remnants of vomit. "Why don't you save us, Ichi-nii?" She watched as that arm swung forward, aiming for the burning spot on her chest. "Don't you love us, Ichi-nii?"

Her dead body fell to the floor of the room, but her words seemed unusually loud in the silence as they echoed brokenly from room to room.

Ichigo gagged against Aizen's hand that had flown to his mouth. Every negative emotion that could possibly cross his mind did and he was sure he would wind up getting sick. Karin! Karin! Karin! No, no, no! Yuzu! Fuck, please no! He was trembling and he had no control over the tears that trailed down his eyes.

"What's done is done," Soi Fon said apathetically.

Yoruichi peered around. "No sign of Ichigo."

"He'll turn up and then we'll get him. Perhaps in an alleyway when he has his gigai," Soi Fon said staring disinterestedly at the dead little girls. "Should we send their souls?"

"No, this has to look like a human murder, especially from Kisuke's point of view," Yoruichi said sharply.

Soi Fon hissed. "That great bastard, what does he have to do with it?"

Yoruichi stared at Soi Fon sadly. "Kisuke loves Kurosaki Isshin."

The smaller girl gasped. "No!"

"Let's go Soi Fon. Ichigo's reiatsu is gone. Wherever he is, it isn't here," she said and patted the girl on the head. "Oh, and good job," she said with a smile.

Soi Fon blushed and bowed her head. "Arigato, Yoruichi-sama."

He was nine the last time he'd cried. Not even when his mother died did he cry. Everything he felt was broken, his heart was ripped and severed into tiny little fragments and they tumbled from his chest to the floor. He felt as though he were swimming before drowning. He hung limply no longer trying to move, his eyes on Yuzu and Karin alternatively. They were innocent and when he was finally able to drag his eyes toward the two women who were scouring the house for him, his eyes flashed red and every sorrowful emotion turned into a vicious rage that Ichigo had never felt before. His Hollow was pulsating, screaming to tear, rip, and kill. It was demanding to be let loose, literally beating on his soul. He was shaking even against the bonds.

The rage in Ichigo thumped and brewed hotter until it was nearly explosive. No! No! Ichigo snarled still trying to fight the bonds but having no luck. The tears were still raining down his eyes but the brown hue in them no longer existed--it was red and lethal.

For the first time Aizen was actually worried. He had expected every single scenario coming and going into this plan, he always did. He knew that Ichigo would suffer trauma and he knew that the Hollow side of him would claw its way out. The pain Ichigo was receiving was not something Aizen had actually wanted him to feel.

The boy was literally trembling to death in his arms. The spell Aizen had put Ichigo under was actually an illusion to make him believe he couldn't move, when in reality he had all his motor skills intact. Aizen wouldn't attempt a Kidoh spell knowing how Ichigo's state would become. From pain to blind rage, Aizen had to suffer with Ichigo and he truly wished that this was not necessary.

He clutched Ichigo closer, gently nuzzling his neck, but the teen was way too delirious to feel it. When the women were long gone, one of Aizen's hands left Ichigo's waist and slipped into his pocket and deftly pulled out a small needle with clear fluid in it. He flicked the protection cap as Ichigo's anger dissolved back into one of pain. He could feel Ichigo's body reacting and he knew the boy would get sick on him any minute.

Quickly, he stabbed the traumatized shinigami in the neck and watched with a pained expression as Ichigo's body sagged heavily into him.

"I'm sorry," Aizen whispered honestly, "I will make it up to you." He stroked Ichigo's tearful cheek before turning his back on the bloody scene in front of him and left.

_I cracked my head and broke my_

_I cracked my head and broke my_

_I cracked my head and broke my heart_

_Falls Apart - Hurt_


	3. Bring Me To Life

Check the bottom for info about updates (isn't very long)

Chapter Three

_**-Bring me to Life-**_

He felt as though he was drowning in darkness and all he could feel was pain and it wasn't physical pain either. It was a type of pain that was undeniably haunting, as though part of his soul was being shredded by something more vicious than any animal could ever be. It was perhaps the first time in his own existence that he ever contemplated suicide. _That_ was how much turmoil he was in.

Flashes came into his peripheral mind and he longed to moan and scream out when he saw blood, frightened dark eyes, lifeless bodies of his innocent siblings, and his father's attempt at defense.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichi-nii!"

"_Onii-chan!!!_"

Ichigo was stuck in this blinding darkness. He was dying on the inside, and yet, he couldn't die on the outside. Everything inside of him was wrecked; there was no escaping it—not ever. He couldn't get out of it no matter what he tried.

"He's in shock," said a familiar voice.

"Ichi-nii, you have to wake up."

_No, no! Go away,_ Ichigo thought. _It's not you, it's not you—it's just an imaginary illusion. He'd seen it, he'd felt it and he couldn't stand it. Karin… Karin… no!_

"Ichi-nii, please!"

"Allow me," that same very familiar voice spoke through his indelible darkness.

Something sank down near him and he wanted to flinch and draw away. He felt like screaming when a large warm hand pressed itself to the top of his forehead. "Ichigo-kun," whispered that voice once more. Who was it? Why was it soft and why was that voice's hand touching him? The hand slid from his forehead and gently down his cheek causing a shiver to crawl its way through him.

The turmoil receded very little and he moaned in pain.

"Ichigo-kun, I promise if you wake up I will make it all better."

Better? Ichigo's heart yearned for better, but how could someone bring his sisters and dad back? His heart throbbed and he could have sworn he felt the blood trickling out of the muscle. How could it not when it came to pain such as this?

The caress against his cheek was dubiously persuasive. Should he dare awake? The darkness at least could not show him the disaster that was undoubtedly waiting for him. He didn't want to see it; he didn't want to hear it. He'd rather stay in the darkness and be ripped apart than face _out there_. He was in such shock that even his Hollow didn't surface. If he had wanted to he could take Ichigo's entire body over without hesitation; it was that bad.

Ichigo wanted to curl in on himself and vanish from the world. To simply disappear into the black folds, was it possible? Could he do it? He had nothing left to live for. He couldn't face this world knowing that his sisters and father were gone and that he'd done nothing to stop it. He began to weep again not caring about how weak or vulnerable he looked. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Now, Ichigo-kun," the voice interrupted his sobs, "if you wake up I can end your suffering," he said in a promising tone. "I promise to take all your pain away. I will _end it_."

Really? Ichigo thought. He would do that?

"I promise, simply wake up so that I can start. It will be painless."

That sounded manageable. He could do that—wake up long enough to end it. The voice promised and his Hollow didn't protest. The world began to spin out of control as his body forced itself awake. The determination to end the suffering overwhelmed him, causing his eyes to snap open.

A blinding flash of white zapped into his already burning eyes, causing them to sizzle.

"_Ichi-nii!" _

"_Onii-chan!" _

"_Damn, Ichigo!" _

Ichigo's eyes reopened and he gasped as though breathing for the first time. The focus of his vision came in and he was staring right up into mysteriously captivating brown eyes. "A-Aizen?" he croaked when Aizen's fingers brushed across his chin.

"Welcome back, Ichigo-kun," he said smoothly.

"Ichi-nii!"

Instinctively, he snapped his head to the side and nearly cried when he saw Karin on her knees leaning over him. Her face was set in a worried expression.

"Onii-chan! Please stay awake!" Yuzu cried, her gentle features coming into focus.

"K-Karin? Yuzu?" He then saw his father sitting near Karin with his arm around her.

"Ichigo?"

"I promised I would ease your suffering, Ichigo-kun," Aizen said softly. "I deliver what I promise."

Ichigo reacted. He pulled Karin and Yuzu closer and they threw themselves onto his chest as Aizen slid aside.

Isshin was breathing deeply and holding his chest. "Arigato, Aizen-san," he murmured in relief.

Ichigo simply held his sisters, his nose buried into Karin's hair. She smelled good and he could feel her heart beating, Yuzu's too. They were real, very real. "Dad?"

"Ichigo?" Isshin reached up and for the first time in years he touched his son's forehead. He could feel the sticky sweat from the traumatized state he'd been in.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said swallowing. "What the – _fu _– _hell_ happened?" he demanded stumbling over his words.

"We're fine and we're alive. No one from Soul Society harmed any of us," Isshin promised.

"Th-then what was it?"

"Modified Souls inside of perfectly made gigais supplied by Urahara Kisuke," Aizen said getting everyone's attention. "I would have taken you too, but you had to see for yourself. You had to know the truth."

Ichigo's nausea receded greatly and the pain in his heart was slowly lifted as he stared into Aizen's eyes. He had been telling the truth the entire time.

_He saved my family. _Ichigo's thoughts consumed him.

'_Welcome back, King-o.'_

'_You again,' _Ichigo scowled inwardly, _'I could have done without you present.'_

'_Tch, I'm hurt, you King-ass-bastard! Don't you ever make us go through that shit again or I'll kill you myself!'_ the Hollow raged suddenly. _'I would rather feel Zangetsu going through my gut and ending what existence I have left than feel that disgusting nauseating shit!'_

Ichigo actually agreed with him on that, but didn't say it. Instead, Ichigo laid his head back and closed his eyes. Karin and Yuzu both rested on his chest as quiet as a mouse.

"Why couldn't they see us in the hallway?" Ichigo finally managed to ask. His throat was a little chapped and croaky but he managed to keep his voice straight. All the tears were gone and his old self was swiftly coming back; his brows shifted into a rather cold and apathetic expression.

"We were on a completely different plane of existence, once that was done they could pass through you and wouldn't feel a thing," Aizen explained. "It is how we have tracked their movements from day one."

All thoughts of ending everything was now gone, he couldn't believe he had gotten that bad. Nothing else could have driven those ideas except his family's death. He clutched Yuzu and Karin tighter on instinct.

"Damn I'm tired, but how long have I been out?"

"Two and a half days," Isshin answered sighing. "You did nothing but scream…"

Ichigo winced. "I did?"

"We tried to wake you, but you wouldn't budge."

"It is natural. You witnessed a very traumatic event, one that I wish had not been an option," Aizen added. He was standing off to the side with his hands in his pockets. "You're tired because your mind has been awake while your body has been still."

"Kon?!" Ichigo then asked looking toward his dad.

"Kon's fine," Isshin said waving his hand.

Aizen observed Ichigo; it was rare to find someone so passionate. It was his lingering thoughts. Isshin created an almost perfect son, in his belief. The smallest of people meant the world to him. He was a shinigami who would not harm another unless there was a reason. He modeled Stark and Harribel in that way, yet he had the dangerous and blood thirsty side that Grimmjow and Nnoitra possessed. However, he wisely only used it toward those he believed deserved it. A combination of four of his high level Espada and this was without being able to control his Hollow and call upon its powers and without turning into an Arrancar.

It was astounding power and it could only rise higher with a combination of Hollowfication and the Hougyoku. It was now getting Ichigo to agree to the changing process that he would focus on. A wild card he would be and Aizen knew that Soul Society no longer held Ichigo's loyalty.

Not even Kuchiki Rukia could ever sway him back.

This was definitely a win-win combination. It also went on note that Isshin's daughter Karin had a strange sort of talent much like Ichigo's and to pull it out and have two would be more than beneficial.

His family was growing and he was proud. Soon the world around him would be rebuilt, all three of them from the inside out and he would stand on top of it all, guiding and nurturing his creation.

-0-0-0-

It took a lot of convincing for Ichigo to let go of his sleeping sisters. But after Aizen gently insisted that they would merely be taken to their own bedrooms he automatically relaxed. Ichigo was forbidden to leave the bed until one of Aizen's Healers arrived to check him out for any severe damage. Soon he was all alone with Aizen after his father carried off Yuzu and then Karin, a fact that Ichigo was trying not to think about too clearly.

He hadn't noticed the room before, but now that he did he took a good look around. It was terribly white and wasn't very big.

"You will be moved soon," Aizen said noticing his searching eyes. "This was only temporary."

Ichigo sat up and sighed heavily. "They really were dead set to kill them," he said once the shock had worn off completely.

"Yes."

Ichigo's reiatsu flared up shaking the room and distorting it remarkably. "Those bitches! I will kill them," he said severely.

"I have no doubt," Aizen said feeling intoxicated by the flood of power. He breathed it in as he slowly sank down on the edge of Ichigo's bed. "You know why I made you stay and watch?"

Ichigo grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeh, I know why," he answered. "I don't like it, but I was confused. Not even my friends could help me through it." He thought about it some more. "Why are you going this far to save my family?"

Aizen arched an eyebrow. "I was waiting on that," he said calmly. "I was not lying when I said Isshin-san is a good friend of mine and so is Kisuke-san. They are intelligent men and that's what I'm fond of: intelligence and common sense. I admit that my friendship with Isshin-san is only a small part of why I would put all my time into keeping you all safe."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow and sagged against the pillows, waiting for more. At least the man was being honest.

"I desire your strength very much, Ichigo-kun. You have the ability to become the highest ranked Espada ever," he said leaving out his interest in Karin. It was way too soon to be suggesting that. "Your power is great; it is why Soul Society sought you out for your death. I, however, will never raise a sword to you nor would I raise my hand and that promise extends to your family as well."

"You want our loyalty in return?" Ichigo asked. "Me to fight for you?" He gathered this. He knew it would come to that, but Ichigo honestly didn't mind this time. He owed Aizen whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Correction," Aizen said with a small smile. "I want you to fight _with_ me."

"I can do that," Ichigo said swiftly. "But I won't raise my sword to Rukia or Renji. I don't think I physically could unless…" He trailed off and breathed in sharply, reiatsu flaring.

Aizen inclined his head. "Yes, I was aware that would come into play. I do not think Kuchiki-dono is strong enough to be pitted against any of my Espada. She may be talented but she is still too young in her powers. Abarai-kun is a rather interesting young shinigami. I cannot determine his fate."

Well at least Aizen didn't lie and say he wouldn't and then take his words back. He scratched the side of his head.

There was a tap on the door.

"Enter," Aizen said his eyes never leaving Ichigo.

A female entered the room in all white, a zip up vest with long sleeves and a skirt that touched her ankles. Her hair was dark auburn and it was pinned in a bun. She was a strange looking person; she had a piece of bone-like mask stuck to her left cheek that curved up and around her eye. Her skin was white and it had a light sheen that resembled a porcelain doll.

"Aizen-sama," she whispered bowing low.

"Maia," Aizen addressed still not looking her way, "kindly check over Ichigo-kun's health and be thorough. Do not leave anything out." While his voice was pleasant Ichigo could hear the very discreet warning hidden within the depths of each word he spoke.

The woman obviously did as well because her hands trembled before going steady again. "Yes, Aizen-sama," she answered automatically.

For the next half hour Ichigo was poked, prodded, and questioned. "I'm fine, really," he said irritably. He hated it when strangers poked at him. He didn't want to get angry at her, she was a small meek-like woman, but he could really do without all the hands-on. "It's really just a nasty nightmare."

"One that could have caused nerve damage," Aizen said softly.

"I ain't that weak!" Ichigo snapped at the man causing Maia's eyes to go wide and fear laced her expression. "I've had worse in a physical form. I did watch my mother die."

"You never had suicidal thoughts," Aizen reminded patiently.

Ichigo cringed. "Yah, well that wasn't me," he insisted.

Aizen inclined his head at that. "Who was it then?"

"I don't know… it may have been a mixture of me and… _him_."

The woman gripped his jaw and turned his head both ways. He scowled and batted her hands away. "Not the face," Ichigo demanded as she ignored him.

"That's enough Maia, arigato," Aizen said seeing Ichigo's stiff distress.

"Yes, Aizen-sama," she said turning and bowing low.

When she left the room, they were alone once again and Ichigo sighed and curled his arms around his torso. He was feeling rather odd in this man's presence and he knew why.

His reiatsu was out of this world, it was over the top and while it didn't shake the ground, it was well controlled, which told Ichigo many things at once. The one most prominent being that what Ichigo felt was only part of what Aizen possessed. Ichigo pushed the thin silk cover off his body aware that he was currently in his Soul Reaper form.

"Where's my gigai?" Ichigo asked sliding to the edge of the bed.

"We had to use it to make sure the human world did not believe you were responsible for your family's death," he answered watching closely as Ichigo stood and he waited for it to happen.

Ichigo's motor skills decided to be a pain in the ass; his knees buckled and before he could go crashing down arms were around his frame to keep him up.

"I knew that would happen," Aizen said so close to Ichigo's ear that he could feel the man's hot breath for the second time in his life.

Ichigo swallowed aware of the grip he had on Aizen's forearm to keep his body steady. "Seems as if it wants to be an ass," he voiced his thoughts evenly.

Aizen chuckled softly. "Amusing analogy."

"Eh." It was all Ichigo could think of.

"I assume you are going to want your new room."

"This is fine," Ichigo said wondering why Aizen wasn't letting him go, "I ain't that picky."

"No, you deserve better," Aizen rebuked softly, "I can give better. You will be my ultimate Espada, Ichigo."

"Eh heh, I really ain't all that special, Aizen." He shifted a bit in Aizen's arms and attempted to step back.

Aizen's hold on him loosened up slightly, but he still kept his hands planted on Ichigo's toned sides in case he was to fall. At least that was what he would tell Ichigo. The boy was absolutely endearing when he became flustered with embarrassment and turned red, especially across his nose and cheeks because he always lost that familiar scowl he wore.

"I'm alright now, arigato," Ichigo said unconsciously breathing out as Aizen's arms dropped casually to his side.

"Contrary to what you believe about yourself, Ichigo-kun, you are more than special," Aizen said leaning closer to Ichigo and gliding the very tips of his fingers down the shinigami's soft cheek.

Ai! Warning lights flashed in the back of Ichigo's mind. "Gah, whatever!" he said, his face heating up severely. Damn charming bastard! He thought horrified at himself for being embarrassed.

Aizen chuckled again. "Come, Ichigo-kun. I will show you to your rooms, I shall allow you to get settled and then I will personally give you a tour of my home, Las Noches."

"We're in the Hollow world?" Ichigo surmised following the man out the door.

"Yes, a rather fascinating world really. There's so much that could be done to this place and for their trapped souls."

Blinding white glittering halls met Ichigo's eyes and he could not help but gaze around. It was an architect's dream home was the first thing that came into mind. It was massive and wide open; each hall could fit at least twenty people shoulder to shoulder from one wall to the other.

There were paintings from famous human artists that Ichigo didn't think someone like Aizen would know about. Tall thick white pillars reached up floors and the ceiling was impossible to find. It was, in all retrospect, elegant if a little white.

"You know Picasso?"

Aizen smiled gently and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and leaned closer. "I find that the human world is much more agreeable when it comes to famous works of art. Picasso is easily one of my favorites."

"You have taste," Ichigo said honestly. "I'm rather fond of classic artists and writers," he admitted.

"Really?" Aizen asked in pleasant surprise.

"Not common knowledge," Ichigo said shrugging carelessly. "But Shakespeare is one of my favorite writers."

"Now that is intriguing, Ichigo-kun," Aizen said smiling.

They left whatever wing they were in and entered through a large arched threshold while taking a flight of steps. How big was this place? Ichigo wondered. There were doors and wings everywhere he turned.

"Your family has their own living corridors and while you will have a room established there for your comfort, I would prefer that you were a little closer to me if you don't mind?"

Ichigo blinked at that. "Why?"

"Why else?" Aizen slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Only you can answer that."

"I want you there. Is that so bad?"

Ichigo silently gulped. "Alright," he said carelessly. He didn't bother to ask why Aizen wanted him so close and instead shrugged it off. He didn't feel like thinking anymore right now.

The next floor they traveled through had a lot less doors; in fact Ichigo could count a total of four.

"A shortcut, my office, my rooms, and this is your room." It was right across from Aizen's. "I do hope you find everything to your needs. We will talk Fraccion soon."

His room was a little extravagant and white. The windows were bay like and they showed a beautiful dark night with a crescent moon that was waning. "Is it always night here?"

"Mostly, but I have created an area that is not so dark," he explained.

Ichigo had a small lounge, a massive bath, and his bedroom which held a queen size canopied bed. There were doors in each room that led out into the balcony, which overlooked the night sky and grounds of Hueco Mundo.

"Arigato," Ichigo said walking up to the glass door that slid back. Cool air brushed over him and when he stepped out he saw a white sand-like landscape and strange bare trees that were dead yet weren't. It didn't look real.

"This is your home now, Ichigo-kun, make no mistake," Aizen said from behind. "Usually, I request all of my Arrancar to wear the standardized uniforms. However I believe that you have a choice between them and your own tastes. I would prefer you wear your uniform when we are training and in meetings in the future."

Ichigo didn't really understand where he was going with that. "Aah, yah that's cool," he said briskly.

"Unfortunately, I could not collect any of your things except for this odd little item."

He held it out. Ichigo gasped. "My IPod!"

"I watched you walk around with it. Also if you check your room a stereo much like the one in your bedroom has been placed in it. I've had my researchers come up with an energy source so that it doesn't need human electricity."

More alarms went off in Ichigo's head. Watched? This man watched him?

"Arigato," he said once more. He'd thanked this man more times than he had ever thanked anyone. He took the gadget and turned it over in his hand. He wondered if his music was still loaded on it.

"I had a few of my female Espada make some decisions on your living world wardrobe. If there is something missing let me know, please."

"I'm sure it's fine," Ichigo said not wanting to say 'thank you' anymore. He decided not to ask where he got his sizes from considering Aizen had been watching him. Ichigo was still perplexed over that. Didn't this man have better things to do than watch him?

"I shall return in an hour."

He watched Aizen walk back out and calmly close the door behind him. The teen breathed sharply and sank down onto the white sofa. He rubbed his hands against his face, it looked like his decisions were now made and set in stone.

Ichigo decided on a shower for now. He needed to be refreshed; after lying in one spot for so long he felt grimy. God, how could he have allowed his mind to get out of control like that?

'_Let's not ever have a repeat of that,'_ his Hollow cropped up saying.

'_You and I actually agree,' _Ichigo hummed inwardly as he gazed around the bath. There was a large fancy shower behind crystal fogged glass and a pool-sized bathtub in the middle. He saw sitting on an ivory shelf a row of soaps and shampoos of all kinds. Ichigo inspected them before taking a couple.

The shower was nice and it relaxed the tension he felt. He pressed up against the pale tiles as the heat pierced him. He still felt as though he was walking around in some sort of dream and he wondered when someone would finally wake him up. Nothing seemed real, how the hell could it?

It was nice to be clean. After brushing his teeth Ichigo tied his towel to his hips and stepped barefoot out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. When he opened his closet he expected to see a simple line of clothes and he nearly choked when he saw dark purple carpeting that led into a vast room with racks and racks of clothes.

"Jesus," Ichigo mumbled gripping his towel. The idiot didn't have to go this damn far! Jeans and t-shirts would have been enough.

Of all the rows and racks of clothes he saw one side dedicated to nothing but white, obviously the uniform Aizen had been talking about. He touched it, feeling the fabric and looking it over. What were they supposed to be? Evil little angels in white? He wondered eyeing the deep red sash that would go around the middle. After enough roaming through he found a pair of lazy comfortable denim jeans that were frayed at the edges and a slightly snug white t-shirt with a black X on the back. Whoever suggested these kinds of clothes—Ichigo knew they'd get along.

After raking a brush through his unmanageable hair he tossed it on the bed and slipped out of the room wearing only socks.

No longer exhausted, Ichigo was in the mood to do something. He stepped out and leaned over the edge pressing his elbows to the white balcony rails. They were thick and curved into fancy designs. How creepy, he was in the Hollow world with his family and with Aizen.

He was siding with Aizen and everything he stood for.

His eyes narrowed when he thought about Soul Society. That old fucking man! If Ichigo had it his way he'd kill that bastard and then he'd go after Soi Fon and Yoruichi. How the fuck could she? Soi Fon, Ichigo could actually see being that sadistic she was a fucking freak after all, but Yoruichi?

After that woman spoke about the souls connecting to hearts and keeping those you hold dear safe… what a damn hypocrite! Ichigo snarled knowing that his reiatsu began to rise and swirl around from his raging thoughts. He closed his eyes and shook his head. If they thought that Ichigo was dangerous before that was nothing compared to what they had stepped themselves into.

Ichigo would destroy every last one who of Soul Society's members that sided with Yamamato and his decision and he would hold nothing back.

* * *

A/N: **My updates** are usually fast because I try to remain a chapter ahead. I've thought this story out through and through so I have quite a focus on how this will play out from beginning to end. Let's get it there shall we?

August 1st, is also my birthday and I might not actually be on for three days following it, however I will try and leave a chapter or two with a friend I trust to upload it for me. Anyway, sorry about the A/N: I hate them as much as others hate seeing them. =)


	4. Read My Mind

Chapter Four

_**-Read My Mind-**_

"Wh-what did you just say?" Kuchiki Rukia asked unblinkingly.

Urahara bowed his head. "You heard me Rukia-san."

Renji was holding the small girl up to keep her from swaying. She was pale to begin with but whatever color she had in her face drained away at the shopkeeper's words. Her heart raced and she told herself that she wouldn't breakdown.

"This isn't true," Rukia whispered mechanically. "Ichigo… Yuzu… Isshin? Karin?" How she choked them down she did not know. "I-Ichigo…" she repeated and then as Renji suspected her knees buckled.

Renji snatched her up and winced when she buried her face into his hakama her shoulders shaking. She clutched him and then… she screamed. "NO!"

"I apologize that I had to be the one to tell you," Urahara said honestly feeling terrible about this. Renji and Rukia should not have to go through this because of the bald authority seekers in Soul Society. Rukia had always been Ichigo's friend through and through and Renji saw Ichigo as almost an icon a way to become better than Kuchiki Byakuya. It was because of Renji and Rukia that the two remembered how to think for themselves.

Rukia especially, she knew the whole family.

Renji also looked as though he wanted to break down, his complexion having turned a pasty white.

"Urahara-san you don't – don't really believe I- Ichigo of all people would take his own life?" Renji asked in horror. "I mean – come on this is Kurosaki Ichigo you're talking about!" he all but yelled. "He wouldn't do that without getting revenge first at the very least!"

When Rukia got a hold of herself, she pulled from Renji's chest her breathing slowly down slightly. "Ichigo wouldn't do that. Not the Ichigo I knew," she said sharply and wiggled down out of Renji's arms. She pressed a hand to her one piece dress and glared at a spot on the floor. "I will not accept this Urahara-san." Her eyes were clear of sorrow and fear now and it was replaced by a very sharp Kuchiki resolve. "Ichigo's mother died right in front of him and for years he blamed himself, but did he commit suicide over it?" Rukia challenged. "No, in the end he got revenge."

"I don't believe a human would just walk into a house and slaughter the entire family," Renji said doubtfully.

"Isshin never hurt a soul, he was a goofy dad!" Rukia declared. "A perfect dad," she added sharply. "He would do nothing that would endanger his girls and Ichigo would not kill himself so frivolously. If he actually wanted to die he'd find a battle that he couldn't win and fight to the death."

Urahara was amazed at how well she knew Ichigo. They may have been best friends but it hadn't been for very long.

"You two have very strong cases," Urahara began as he stood and closed his door. "Tessai, please use your strongest barrier. We don't want interrupted."

"Right, boss!"

Urahara closed is fan and placed it up. "Let me ask you two some very important questions. Do not argue with me for we don't have much time for that."

Rukia and Renji exchanged looks before wordlessly sitting down on the tatami mats. They both had a feeling that Urahara knew more than he let on.

"Question one: Why did you two become shinigami?"

Rukia squeezed her hands together instinctively. "Renji and I wanted to get out of our hard lives in Rukongai. We wouldn't have been able to survive if we hadn't entered the academy."

Renji nodded. "That's right."

"Question two: Soul Society or Ichigo?"

Rukia blinked. "How could you ask that? Ichigo of course! Soul Society isn't our friend! Ichigo's our friend. Ichigo went out of his way to make sure I lived, fought Nii-sama, and he was willing to fight the entire grounds all for me."

Renji frowned at the questions but didn't detour. "Same thing Rukia said. He had the guts while I did nothing. Of course I would choose Ichigo just like I chose Rukia."

Urahara felt pleased but he wasn't finished yet. "Question three and this is directed at you Rukia, would you give up everything you thought you knew for Ichigo?"

"Yes," Rukia said instantly. "That's not even a thinking question."

Renji shrugged. "I owe Ichigo a lot. What are you getting at Urahara-san?"

"You're hiding something," Rukia said standing suddenly. "You know the truth! You know what happened to Ichigo don't you?"

Urahara saw the dangerous look in her eye. It was a type of look she learned off Ichigo. It was a 'tell or die' sort of expression.

"Kurosaki Isshin was not just a silly human father," Urahara said, "he was an exiled shinigami but that was not what got the attention."

Rukia's eyes widened. Ichigo's harebrained father was a shinigami? Insane! She thought shocked. "What did?"

Renji sighed and scratched his head. "Captain Kuchiki mentioned this before, he said a while back after his fight with Ichigo that if he wasn't careful Soul Society may try and control his power. I didn't really know what he meant by that, I thought it meant that Ichigo might become a captain in place of the others that left."

It clicked for Rukia and she ducked her head. "Did Soul Society kill them?" she asked bluntly.

"Yes," Urahara answered.

She grasped the ends of her black hair much like Ichigo would do in a massively confusing situation. "I – I – actually kind of thought this would happen," she choked out. "I knew the Captain Commander wasn't pleased with Ichigo and all his strength. He'd become too strong."

Renji was solemn, his eyes downcast. "What do we do? It's not like we can rise up against them. We'd be killed for sure if we accused the Captain Commander of such and it wouldn't do Ichigo and his family any good."

"Hm, what can you do, eh?" It was more of a slight jeer than it was a question, one Rukia narrowed her eyes at.

Before he could say anything more, Rukia pounced on him her tiny hands going well around his neck strangling him. "How- dare – you joke at a time like this!" she hissed before exploding, "Ichigo is dead and so his family and you're taking all this like it's a joke!?"

"Rukia!" Renji tried to call her off but got no luck.

Kisuke's hat fell of his head and he struggled under her. "I- Ichigo's not dead!" he wheezed and this caused everyone to stop what they were doing. Red faced and well strangled Kisuke shuffled away from her and quickly. "I swear!" he gasped holding up his hands as she eyed him like a hawk would prey. "He's – not – dead and neither is Isshin-kun for that matter."

"What?!" Renji asked leaning up on his knees. "How? What's going on Urahara-san?"

"Please sit back down and reframe from violence so that I can explain," he said seeing Rukia's threatening stance. A violent little girl who liked bunnies. How was such a combination created?

"Yuzu? Karin?" Rukia demanded. "How are they?"

"They're safe," Urahara answered. "All of them are."

"Where are they?" Renji asked. "You're being awful cautious Urahara-san what is going on?"

"This is where we come to a rather touchy subject. Where they are and who they are with."

Rukia frowned. "Chad? Ishida?"

"No but they're fully supportive of them especially the Ishidas."

"Damn man stop dragging it out, who the hell it is?" Renji demanded.

"Aizen," Urahara answered.

Rukia and Renji froze.

Urahara straightened when he saw no reaction from either shinigami. He decided to move on ahead. "Ichigo and his family are in Hueco Mundo even as we speak. They are well alive. Aizen's spies were the ones who discovered the plan and I set up human gigais with Modified Soul replacements to act like them for the night.'

'They never actually touched Ichigo so we used his gigai as a diversion to make everyone think he killed himself in turmoil. If you want to know then the answer is yes, Ichigo is now a part of Aizen's defense. He's actually a Vizard and he will be trained and then he will seek revenge on Soul Society."

Renji was the first to recover. "How did Aizen get mixed up with Ichigo?"

"Isshin was friends with Aizen and agreed with his ideas."

Rukia's eyes widened. She was still trying to process the fact that Ichigo's goofy dad was a shinigami but a friend to Aizen?

"Who did it, Urahara-san?" Renji asked.

Urahara's shaded gaze darkened. "Soi-Fon and Yoruichi."

Rukia and Renji spluttered. "But… but Yoruichi loved Ichigo! She wouldn't—"

"She'd do anything for the Captain Commander," he told Rukia factually. "Back then when she saved me and Tessai it was because of room 46's orders not Yamamato's. Personally, I think she's tired of being a rebel and with Soi Fon by her side-" he shook his head, "there's no other way around it. Yoruichi-san is a Shihoin. She may not take her duties that serious but she does love Soul Society."

Rukia once again began to tug at the base of her hair, confusion and fear rattling her body. "Ichigo joined Aizen?"

"Yes."

"Ichigo and his family are safe?"

"Yes."

"Aizen saved Ichigo and his family?"

"Yes."

Rukia raised her head, eyes sharpening. "What do you want us to do Urahara Kisuke?" she asked sharply.

"Ooh," Kisuke whistled. "It is your call Rukia-san-"

"Don't give me that crap, you're the go-between and I know it," she snapped. "Otherwise you wouldn't have told us a thing."

Renji nodded. "You already have our answers from earlier Urahara-san. We won't go back on our word."

"We don't trust Aizen but we will trust Ichigo. He doesn't make rash decisions like that without a good reason," Rukia said firmly. "What do we do?"

"You keep your mouths shut and you wait patiently," Urahara answered simply. "As far as you know Ichigo's family were killed by rogue humans and Ichigo killed himself shortly afterwards."

Rukia and Renji nodded. They would do just that.

-0-0-0-

Las Noches was massive. It looked like an Islamic Temple from outside and Aizen told Ichigo that it was two times the size of Seireitei. There were many Arrancar in the hallways each one of them fell to their knees in submission as soon as they saw Aizen.

Aizen and Ichigo mostly used Flash Steps to get from point to the other. Ichigo felt a little smug about being able to keep up with Aizen.

Ichigo was shown the many training grounds the place held. They were all empty at the moment though.

"I requested that all of my Espada remain in their corridors for the evening. There is much that you and I need to talk about without being interrupted."

Ichigo knew it would come to that. He nodded. "Alright." Shoving his hands into his jean pockets he walked alongside Aizen. "This is a nice place."

"It took me almost a century to build it. I believe for now you and I should have dinner and tea. I'm sure you must be hungry."

"Yeh," Ichigo said nodding.

Aizen pushed the door open to the short-cut he had spoken of earlier. Ichigo was aware of how much smaller this hallway was compared to all the others he had ventured into. "After you and I discuss a few things I will introduce you to my colleagues, Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname."

Aizen held the door open to a large 'white' round dining room. "After you," he said with a sly smile as he held out his hand.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow and let his shoulders sag while slumping through the room. "You certainly like white, huh?"

"Purple is another favorite of mine," Aizen said leaning in close to Ichigo.

The teen flinched involuntarily. "Huh, I guess."

The table was long and rectangular; Aizen led them to the head of it and pulled out a chair. "You sit on my right."

Ichigo shuffled uncomfortably from foot to foot before accepting the odd gesture. He could feel the heat flare against the back of his neck. "Thanks."

Aizen's hand touched Ichigo's shoulder and once again the urge to flinch came over him but he suppressed it causing his heart to speed up a little faster.

A male Arrancar came out a few minutes later from a side door that Ichigo hadn't noticed. He looked young and he was handsome, long pale blond hair and a slightly effeminate face. He was tall and thin. His mask resembled a broken helmet on the very top of his head and he looked perfectly human except for the hollow hole in the center of his chest, his white vest was unzipped just enough to show it off.

"Aizen-sama," the male purred as he bowed to his knees. His eyes flickered up slightly at Ichigo in wonderment, "it is a pleasure to serve you."

"Yylfordt," Aizen said pleasantly. "I hope I did not take you from anything important?"

"No Aizen-sama, never anything more important than you, besides Grimmjow is asleep," he answered perfectly.

Ichigo wanted to gag. Well, Aizen certainly had them trained and if that man thought he would be reacting like that then this god playing former shinigami had another coming. Ichigo didn't call anyone 'sama' no matter who they were.

They were served tea and bread by Yylfordt who continued to peek at Ichigo from under his blond fringe.

When he disappeared completely Aizen explained. "That is Yylfordt Granz a Fraccion who is assigned to one of my Espada."

"He's more powerful than a normal Arrancar?" Ichigo surmised picking up his tea. He was longing to bring his foot underneath him, but thought that might not be a really good idea. So he sat as proper as he could.

"Yes. There are Arrancar, Fraccion, Privaron, Exequias, Numeros, and Espada."

"I'm still human; how could you expect me to be an Espada?" Ichigo questioned.

Aizen smiled charmingly. "That is what I want to talk to you about."

Uh oh, Ichigo thought. "If I'm going to listen to this, I think I'll get comfortable, screw decorum," he mumbled shifting until he was sitting the way he wanted, one foot underneath him and the other sitting on the fancy white chair he was sitting on. His knee was bent and to his surprised Aizen wasn't annoyed; he seemed amused.

"You don't know what I'm going to say."

"We're having dinner; food is usually a comfort for a long and hard subject you're going to try and persuade me with."

Aizen laughed as the doors opened and the blond Fraccion came out with another Arrancar; this one was carrying a tray and looked smaller, a female with bright purple hair and matching eyes with black lines down her cheek. Her mask covered the right side of her hair.

Yylfordt's eyes widened when he heard his master laugh and looked puzzled when he saw Ichigo scowling. The other Arrancar was eyeing Ichigo as discreetly as she could but she gave him a tiny smile. He nodded in return causing her pale cheeks to flush.

"Thank you Yylfordt, Deideia," he said without looking at them.

The dishes were actually Italian but Ichigo wasn't complaining.

"I thought you may be able to use a change."

"It's nice, thanks," Ichigo said starting to despise the word.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Aizen's eyes never leaving Ichigo, not even to look at his own food. Ichigo wondered what the hell was going on in this man's head. The observation was a little disturbing.

'_Calm down, King-o,'_ his Hollow insisted. _'So he likes staring at you? That's not a bad thing.'_

'_Oh yeah?'_ Ichigo challenged stabbing the ravioli with his fork. _'Anything with this man can't be too great.'_

'_Come on, King-o! He saved your family; his intentions--"  
_

'_Are anything but pure.'_

'_No one's are, get your head out of your ass!'_ the Hollow growled enraged. _'Stop being a petty child and accept it, Ichigo.'_

'_I'm trying!'_

'_Do better,' _the Hollow demanded.

"I wonder if I'm the only one who talks to their Hollow," Ichigo voiced aloud.

Aizen arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I'm constantly arguing with it."

"What's he say?" Aizen asked curiously.

Ichigo gulped silently and his cheeks dusted red. "Just – being himself."

'_Being myself, eh?' the Hollow taunted. 'If you don't accept it, I really will take over your body and then what, King-o?'_

Ichigo glared at his fork. _'You will do no such thing you little prick.' _

'_Then get over your petty ideas about good and evil, pure and impure, and deal with it! You're only making us miserable and me tired.'_

"Have you read that book I gave you?" Aizen asked.

"No," Ichigo admitted, "I haven't had time. Trying to watch my little sisters around the clock in case of an attack is a hard job."

"Well it would explain how the Hollow inside of you developed the personality it did. It's usually a part that you've always been ashamed of having. Some Hollows inside of a Vizard are gentle and some are aggressive. It would all depend upon their nature. They're not all manipulative and they will never go away."

'_Ha-ha!' _

"Damn."

Aizen smiled. "However, once you learn to control the Hollow inside of you as a Vizard and practice with him long enough to where you two get along, then you can merge with it and keep your mind and true personality intact."

"Which means I can stop talking to him like I'm some insane person with a double personality?"

"Exactly," Aizen said pleasantly. The conversation was going well and Ichigo's troublesome little Hollow was helping immensely. "This will take determination and resolve. You'll have to trust me completely."

Ichigo placed his fork down and took a drink of his tea. What choice did he really have? He asked himself inwardly.

'_None whatsoever!' _the Hollow chirped.

'_You are aware if I take these lessons that you'll be long gone?'_

'_No King-o, I won't. I'll merely be more a part of you than ever before. I will be a driving force in the back of your head for the rest of your life. You just might not notice after a while.' _

'_You know what he wants don't you?'_

'_Sure do, King-o. Oh and they're not lessons. They're permanent transformations.'_

"What does this entail Aizen?" Ichigo asked quietly. "My Hollow seems to know something about a permanent transformation?"

Aizen arched an eyebrow. "Your Hollow is intelligent."

Ichigo could have sworn he felt his Hollow actually swoon. _Ulgh! The bastard!_ It was no wonder he was getting flustered around this man. His Hollow liked Aizen.

'_No shit, Sherlock! He's a God who is Goddamn fine. His power is delicious and you know you like him too.'_

'_Oh Jesus Christ, I want to kill you,'_ Ichigo said horrified. _'He's a manipulative man, good looks or no. You're just a fuckin' horny asshole.'_

'_I might be an asshole but I ain't horny yet. You'll know when I am.'_

"My Hollow needs a good beating," Ichigo remarked aloud. He couldn't believe his Hollow. So what if Aizen was gorgeous? That meant nothing! Ichigo was not likely to fall for that. He was sure that a man like Aizen went through many of his good looking little Arrancar.

He frowned inwardly at this thought before shaking it from his mind.

"You may have a chance at that," Aizen said matter-of-factly. "A part of becoming a Vizard is to draw the entire Hollow out and have an inner battle within your soul. It's a risky process, but I don't really think I have to worry about your resolve for control. However unlike most Vizards, Kisuke-san and I have come up with a way to merge you with the entirety of your Hollow the moment you win the fight with your Hollow and begin to change back," he said and at the same time the doors that led to the kitchen reopened and Yylforte and the young Arrancar came through.

When they did it all clicked.

Aizen wanted him to become an Arrancar.

They waited until their plates were taken and left once more before Ichigo spoke.

"You're serious?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Of course," Aizen replied. "However, I believe you will be a Hybrid."

"An experiment?" Ichigo asked coldly.

"No, we are sure of results. You are no experiment."

"Hybrid?"

"Part Vizard and part Arrancar."

"I really don't want that hole in my chest," Ichigo said frowning.

"You've already got a hole," Aizen countered. "You are an untrained Vizard; tell me Ichigo, how many times have you been impaled in your chest since Kisuke-san gave you back your powers?"

Ichigo sighed. "A few."

"But you were never critically injured to the point of near death were you?"

"Guess not." Ichigo hated to answer the questions because it made Aizen right.

"Your Vizard has already given you that Hollow hole; it's only layered with your skin."

"Yeah, well, it's better than an ugly see-through-me sort of hole!"

"The test experiments we used came up without a Hollow hole that is visible. I have one Espada who covered his Hollow hole; he too found it distasteful."

"I don't have a choice in this matter do I?" Ichigo really hated it that his choices were being taken away and limited.

"You have a choice," Aizen corrected, "but it is one I would recommend you accept. While you would be a Vizard you'd be powerful and with enough training you could rival most of my Espada, but you would be lacking a lot of essential power."

If Ichigo agreed with Aizen, did that make him just as power hungry as the man? It was a question that he really wanted the answer to, but no one else could answer it but himself. He always wanted to be stronger to protect his family and Aizen was giving him that opportunity.

He pressed his elbows to the table and palms to his forehead and traveled into his thoughts without the annoying influence of his Hollow. "Fine," Ichigo said shortly dropping his hands to the table. "May I go to my room now?"

Aizen wasn't surprised. "You know you can, Ichigo-kun," he said softly. "I'm sure you have a lot to think about."

Ichigo nodded and stood. "Uh – yah – thanks for the food," he muttered awkwardly as he slumped out, the fierce look on his face set into an invisibly made mask.

Aizen watched him go with growing fascination. Ichigo really was the type of person he needed and vice versa. He could not introduce Ichigo to any of his Espada formally until he was transformed. He did not want his subordinates to become jealous because he was a human. He knew how some of them would react, which was why he'd asked Yylforte to serve them that evening.

He was one of the few Fraccion that wasn't aggressive and he gave strict orders not to relate information on his guest to Grimmjow.

Everything was following according to plan. It would take at least a half a year to get Ichigo ready and by then they would strike. He knew Soul Society was banking on a December confrontation, but Aizen had better plans. The King's Key could wait. Destroying Karakura Town as soon as he got Ichigo within grasp would not be a good idea.

But Ichigo probably wouldn't mind it if they attacked part of Soul Society for the key using Karakura Town as a diversion. There were several districts within Rukongai that could use a good cleansing.

It was with these thoughts that he called Yylforte back and requested him to retrieve Kaname and Gin. There was much to discuss.


	5. Pardon Me

Chapter Five

_**-Pardon Me-**_

Instead of going back to his rooms the teen showed up on the floor his family was on. He passed no Arrancar on his venture through the palace. He tapped on his dad's door.

"Come in Ichigo," Isshin called out.

Sighing, Ichigo entered the lowly lit room. He expected to see white like his but instead he saw brown and black textures that was much more his father's style.

"I'm not into heaven," Isshin admitted when he saw Ichigo gazing around.

"Me either," said Ichigo. "I could use a little bit of hell you know, red and black."

"You can."

"Maybe later," Ichigo said sitting sideways and cross-legged on the sofa. His father was lounging back with a glass of sake.

"Want?" Isshin asked.

"Aren't I too young?"

"Nah, I'm your dad, so long as I say it's alright," he said handing him the already full glass. He smirked. "I always let you be yourself, let you get into trouble. I figure you would learn better that way. I know I do."

"Yeh," Ichigo said swishing the alcohol around in the glass before taking a drink. It was bitter but he felt the alcohol burning down his throat and slowly releasing some of the stress.

"I know what's being suggested," Isshin said gazing over at his son.

"What do you think about it?" Ichigo asked. "This is so weird."

"It will take time getting used to, but I'm more than adapted toward his goals. I've known them for decades and I think once you meet some of the Arrancar and get to know them you'll see better. Aizen might have a God complex but he is an alright man. We all have our faults."

"Hn." Ichigo drank down the contents only to have it refilled. "You knew all about this Vizard thing then, eh?"

"Yes and I refused to interfere. It is your life which is one in a million reasons why I never told you the truth. I figured at the time you needed a place to come home to that didn't have anything to do with shinigami or Hollows."

Ichigo realized how pained his father must have been to sit on the sidelines watching everything. "Did you really lose your powers?"

"I did," Isshin said with a nod. "It was the safest way to remain in the human world, even under a gigai there is always a sliver of reiatsu lingering and I knew that Soul Society would have me traced."

"You got them back because of me?"

"You reek of reiatsu," Isshin stressed, "that worried me for years. We placed a seal on you but it still leaked out. You have an inherit amount of reiatsu. Look what it did to your close friends? That kind of power is what Yamamato either wants to control or he wants to abolish. He believes that it is best for Soul Society and the Human World. He is delusional and it has nothing to do with age. He's just been in power for far too long."

Ichigo thought about it. "But if Aizen was in power wouldn't he become delusional in the long run too?"

Isshin chuckled. "Bald as ever," he said grinning wide. "He might unless he had someone around that he trusts and cares enough about to let them smack him on the head when he goes too far."

Ichigo snorted. "Wonder who?" he asked amused.

"I wonder too," Isshin said with a partial smile.

"I doubt it's anyone we know."

Isshin chuckled. "I'll plead no contest in that."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "It's weird talkin' seriously with you."

"Is it?" Isshin asked.

"Mhmm." Ichigo looked up. "I'm glad you guys are really okay…"

"I know you are," Isshin said looking away from the flicker of pain on his son's face. "You even worried Aizen and that's something that doesn't happen often."

"I never thought – _Yoruichi_," he breathed out in horror. He finally wrapped his mind around speaking her name. "I – I respected her almost more than I did Urahara-san."

"I know," Isshin said sadly. "I'm sorry it had to be her."

"I'm not," Ichigo stated sharply. "At least now I know the truth and I can be ready for when I see them next. Soi Fon I can see, I never had much taste for her to begin with," he said shaking his head. "The way they spoke was robotic. _'Yamamato-taichou's orders must be fulfilled,'_" Ichigo sneered. "What bull shit."

"You know Ichigo, no matter what you do I'll always try and approve even if I don't like it."

"Hidden message dad?"

"Maybe." Isshin smirked. "Does it work?"

"I guess," Ichigo said lazily. He leaned back and stared into his glass. There was only a half a sip left. He swallowed it down and placed it aside. "Do you think I'm power hungry?" he then asked baldly.

"Yes," Isshin answered flatly.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"But I don't think you will abuse it. You can be power hungry, most people are. You are power hungry to fight for those you love and care about." Isshin looked over. "Don't be so damn hard on yourself!" he scowled. "That's the one thing I hate that you do. You give yourself such high expectations and then you torture yourself when they don't work out."

"So do you."

Isshin paused and sighed. "I guess you're right."

Ichigo then remembered something that Yoruichi had said in the house. "You and Urahara-san, huh?"

Isshin's eyes went wide and he choked on his sake. "What?"

"You and Urahara-san. Right?" It was Ichigo's turn to smirk.

Growling, Isshin crossed his arms over his chest. "What about it?" he grumbled.

"S'alright I guess," Ichigo said, "mom is dead and she'd be angry if you were alone forever."

Isshin's sour expression turned into a partial smile. "Kisuke is a pervert."

"No shit," Ichigo retorted.

"I'm sure he fantasizes about both of us-"

"_Ew!_" Ichigo gasped and grabbed his father's sake. "Don't talk like that!"

"Sorry," Isshin said chuckling.

"And if you say at the same time, I'll kick your ass." Isshin's chuckle turned into a chaotic guffaw and Ichigo quirked his lip. The sake happily going to his brain. "Shut up," Ichigo muttered feeling the heat in his cheeks. But it wasn't embarrassment it was the alcohol.

He checked on his sisters in their new room and although it was massive there was one bed and both were curled up together in it. He stayed in the doorway for how long he didn't know but for some reason Karin awoke and sat up.

"Ichi-nii?"

"Karin," Ichigo said entering the room completely.

"I felt you," Karin answered the silent question. "I always know when you're nearby."

"It's the reiatsu."

"Yah, I'm learnin' the terms."

Ichigo sat down on the end of the bed and Karin slipped out of Yuzu's grasp. "We're fine Ichi-nii."

"I know," Ichigo said flushing slightly. He felt like a kid having to reassure himself that it was all fake and just a horrible nightmare.

"It's really not bad here a bit boring, I miss soccer but I understand," Karin said with a real smile.

Ichigo wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned heavily into his side. "The problem was I heard your thoughts even if it wasn't you."

Karin blinked. "How?"

"I always know what you're thinking because I'm likely to think them too."

Smirking, Karin looked at him smugly. "That's right. We're a lot alike, Ichi-nii."

"Mhmm."

"I heard from dad you might change into one of those Arrancar?"

"A Hybrid."

"I'd like to train and get stronger Ichi-nii."

Ichigo frowned. "What?"

"I was told I had the reiatsu maybe not as powerful as yours but I would like to be able to defend myself and Yuzu."

That didn't sound like a bad idea, he'd also be able to keep her by his side and make sure she was always safe. "What are you planning?" Ichigo asked.

"To ask dad to train me. See what I can do."

"It's dangerous."

"I know but so is being weak," Karin reminded with a poke to his stomach. "Now hush and let me fall asleep on you, Ichi-nii. Humans need more than four hours of sleep every two days."

Ichigo actually grinned at that. He shifted the two of them until he was lying between Yuzu and Karin, something he hadn't done in two years or more. The sake was making him tired and his eyes became heavy and droopy until he was knocked out completely.

-0-0-0-

Aizen was waiting in the meeting room on Kisuke and the Vizards that would be arriving shortly. He'd have been in the throne room but his relationship with the Vizards were already strained enough, it was best to keep them on moderate ground to a point but he knew that with Soul Society's cruel intentions on Ichigo and his family who were completely innocent that he would gain their favor. Whether they knew Ichigo or not the fact was he was a Vizard and that meant a lot to them.

Isshin came through dressed in all white so that he didn't stick out.

"White isn't our color, Aizen-san," Isshin grunted hands in pockets much like Ichigo.

"I think it looks splendid," Aizen commented with a smirk. Especially on Ichigo but he kept that particular piece of information to himself. "What would Ichigo-kun prefer?"

Isshin rolled his eyes and sank down in a seat across from Aizen. "Ichigo's asleep and I think he mentioned the colors of hell, black and red."

Aizen chuckled softly. "So he has to be the devil amongst my angels, hm?" he asked and thought about Ichigo sleeping before nodding. "Yes, I feel his reiatsu from here. He's in your corridors correct?"

"Yeah, we talked a little and he fell asleep with his sisters. It was a cute sight," he said fondly. "He's such a softy when it comes to them."

"I discovered that," Aizen said pushing a stack of papers aside. "Your son has some rather virtuous qualities for a devil," he commented. If he was God and Ichigo was the Devil how did that work? Was that even politically correct?

Isshin chuckled. "Virtuous qualities that you don't possess."

"I left them over a hundred years ago," Aizen confessed casually.

"No kiddin'? I think I witnessed the day you threw them out the window."

When the Vizards arrived each one of them piled into the meeting room.

"A little white dontchya think?" Hiyori asked with her usual sneer in place.

Shinji tugged against her pigtail. "Stop being an ass monkey."

"You dickhead! Don't pull my hai--" she was cut off when Love bonked her on the head.

"Be a good girl."

She growled at the spiky haired Vizard. Rose smirked and walked through. "Please show some decorum," he said flicking his curls over his shoulder. "Aizen-sama," Rose said bowing his head in respect before taking a seat next to Isshin.

Love followed suit along with the rest. Hiyori growled again when Shinji pushed her head down. "Show a little respect brat, yo, Aizen-sama. Where's the Vizard kid?"

"Asleep," Isshin answered as Kisuke made a beeline for him, winding around Hachi who was staring dubiously at the smaller chairs.

"I think I will stand," he hummed after a moment.

"Nonsense Hachigen," Aizen responded calmly. "There is a seat next to Lisa, my second Espada is around your size."

"Thank you Aizen-sama," Hachi said bowing his head and sitting next to Lisa who smirked at him.

"Alright get on with it, ya should wake the brat up so we can get a look at him," Hiyori said grumpily.

Love gave her a sharp look while Rose sighed. "She doesn't change much, Aizen-sama, I apologize."

"It's quite alright, I expected it," Aizen said with a small smile. "As for Ichigo-kun, he will be around soon. I gave him quite a lot to think about but he has agreed to the transformation however I will need your supporting and overseeing his Hollow. I fear my power might entice his Hollow and keep him fighting longer and I do not want any of my Espada to see Ichigo while he is still human."

"Jealousy issues?" Mashiro asked with a smirk. "Always someone in the crowd jealous, huh, Kensei?"

"Eh," the white haired man glared at the green haired girl. "Don't start Mashiro."

She stuck out her tongue. "I was being good."

"Good? You?" he grunted.

"Of course we'll help Aizen-sama," Lisa answered for them all. "I still don't believe that Soul Society would target children, is that right?"

"Yes," Isshin said darkly as he continued to trying and nudge Kisuke's hand from his thigh but the blond wouldn't relent. He had that look in his eye and Isshin simply sighed and gave up. Kisuke was way too persuasive at times.

They went over details.

"So you're turning him into a Hybrid?" Shinji asked shocked. "Do you have proper results of this?"

"Yes all the test subjects we collected have properly turned into the Hybrid."

"Test subjects?" Hiyori asked dubiously.

"Offensive Arrancars," Aizen replied. "Serious offenders become research material. I think we will begin Ichigo-kun's transformation one hour after he awakens."

"We're going to be here awhile ain't we?" Hiyori asked slouching in her chair.

"Lot of fighting," Shinji reminded her.

"Well in that case," Hiyori smirked, "bring it on!" she announced.

"I will prepare the Hougyoku," Kisuke said looking to Aizen who nodded.

"I'll have Gin set up the special training grounds; he's been looking for something to do."

"It is rather boring around here," Isshin confessed. "You need a pinball machine or something."

"We'll see," Aizen said with a smirk.

"In the meantime I have a daughter to train," Isshin said sighing.

"Karin-san?" Kisuke asked as Aizen turned his attention to Isshin.

"She came up to me asking to get stronger. She has the reiatsu and she is adamant about being able to defend herself, Yuzu, and Ichigo should the need arise."

"She has potential."

Isshin nodded. "I thought it would be a good idea but I wanted her to ask Ichigo first."

Kisuke chuckled. "Are you still the son, Isshin-kun?" he teased.

"I am," Isshin said seriously. "Whatever happens to his sisters he has to know beforehand or it gets ugly." He shuddered getting another soft chuckle from Kisuke.

"Oh, I do have good news," Kisuke said sobering up. He squeezed Isshin's knee gently. "I spoke with Renji-kun and Rukia-san. They're quite livid about what has happened. I told them the truth. I believe their love for Ichigo is much stronger than their ties to Soul Society."

"Ichigo-kun will be pleased to hear that," Aizen said nodding. That was a good thing, Ichigo wouldn't be hesitating in battle when the time came and it would also make him happy and that was important.

He did have a promise to keep after all.

-0-0-0-

Shinji parried a lethal blow from the fully Hollowed Ichigo. They were in Aizen's personal training grounds, one of few places that were forbidden to all Arrancar and Espada.

Kensei was panting with exhaustion having been relieved by Shinji and Lisa was sporting a large gash down her back that was currently being healed by Hachi.

"Aizen-sama what will we do once the hour is up?" Lisa asked under the glow of orange.

Aizen never taking his eyes off Ichigo responded. "I will turn him into a full Arrancar if it comes to that." But it won't, he knew Ichigo would overcome his Hollow.

"It looks like it's heading that way," Love said peering up over Lisa's magazine.

"It only took me a few minutes," Mashiro said watching the scene. "Why is it so difficult for him? Is he that weak?"

"Weak?!" Kensei growled. "Does this look weak you idiot?" he demanded pointing to the gash on Lisa's back. "He's a fucking monster!"

"Ichigo's reiatsu out matches all of you combined," Aizen said factually, "His Hollow is so strong that it is humanized to a point."

There was a cry in the center of the barrier and a splatter of blood making Shinji fall to his knees but what happened next shocked them all. The Hollowfied Ichigo punched the barrier causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

Everyone jumped back and took up a defensive stance, masks flipped on.

"Emergency barrier!" Hachi called out.

"No," Aizen ordered holding up a hand to stop Hachi's seals.

"But Aizen-sama!"

The Hollowed Ichigo's tail whipped around and he snarled viciously causing everyone but Aizen and Kisuke to take a deep worried breath.

"Ooh, what are you we going to do about this?" Kisuke hummed.

"We need to get him under control!" Hiyori growled.

"Tend to Shinji-san," Aizen ordered, "and leave Ichigo-kun to me." The Hollow flinched when he heard his name and his deep gold laced eyes traveled over to Aizen. "Come here, Ichigo," he commanded softly.

The Hollow rushed up to him and stopped a mere inch before colliding with his body.

Aizen pulled his hand from his pocket and began to stroke the side of the Hollow's mask with the back of his hand. "What do you think you're doing?" Aizen asked it quietly. "The quicker you submit the quicker I merge the two of you together."

The Hollow huffed at him and his long winding tail curled around Aizen's waist drawing a gasp from those watching.

Aizen smiled gently and continued to stroke the mask. "What is it?"

The Hollow leaned in and nuzzled him. "Make sure to take proper care of my King-o," he purred quietly into the man's ear.

"I shall," Aizen responded sliding his fingers down the Hollow's neck in a caress that caused it to shiver.

"What the hell is happening?" Shinji asked in shock as he sat up panting.

The Hollow started to submit and slowly began to change shape reverting back into Ichigo's soul. Aizen set the Hougyoku in place allowing some of his reiatsu to leak out to activate the spiritual ball of power.

A blinding flash of white light merging with flickers of red bathed the area in a swallowed glow; everyone but Aizen shielded their eyes. Mashiro, Love, and Rose fell to their knees as the reiatsu gathered and collected. Lisa was barely keeping herself standing, Hiyori and Shinji seemed to be the only ones without a violent reaction besides Kisuke.

The reiatsu was thick and heavy in its purity; Aizen could feel the pushing and pulling of the transformation and vague shadows emerged slowly from within the light as it began to recede.

In the place that Ichigo's Hollow had once stood now had a much different but very recognizable Ichigo. The once human substitute shinigami was lying on his side panting and wincing as the wounds stung him. But he was no longer a human nor was he a shinigami.

Aizen gracefully slipped his Haori off his body as Ichigo started to stir and come into coherence; he placed the white fabric over his body. "Welcome back Ichigo-kun," he said squatting down to the confused Ichigo. He was very pleased with the transformation.

He clutched the Haori close seeing that he was practically naked. "What the hell happened to me?" he asked looking up into Aizen's mysterious eyes.

Ichigo felt a drum of pain in the side of his skull as though a hammer had decided to try and crack his head open.

"You've been Hollowfied," Aizen answered cupping the side of Ichigo's cheeks. "You look splendid."

Ichigo gulped silently as his breathing kicked up even more at Aizen's touch. The pain he'd felt momentarily dispersed leaving him feeling vulnerable in the hands of Aizen. A strange sensation was overpowering his mind and body. It was as though he weren't alone inside of himself and he knew it wasn't Zangetsu. Had he really merged with his Hollow? "Wha-what are you talking about? I don't feel any different--except kind of cold," he muttered trying to get back some of his old self.

"Well, if it isn't the orange!" Hiyori said being the first to recover from the shocked sight.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, he didn't exactly have the energy to fight with her like he had when they first met. Instead, he allowed Aizen to help him to his feet. He was shaky, but he willed his body to even out. There was something on the side of his face and he frowned and reached up to touch it and gasped when he felt that it was bone-like.

"I have a mask?"

"Part," Aizen caressing it gently. "A very small part and you have no hole," he said placing his hand inside of the Haori to touch his chest.

Ichigo shivered and his eyes widened at the skin to skin contact. Aizen smiled. "Let's get you healed and then you can discover the changes for yourself, shall we?"

Strangely enough, Ichigo didn't really want to say no. Instead he nodded, tightening the Haori closer to his body, which he noticed was a little paler. He brought his hand up and looked it over, there was a similar sheen to his skin that the other Arrancars had.

"Human skin, Ichigo, is really very delicate. You bleed with a simple paper cut," Aizen said placing his arm around Ichigo's waist and drawing him close against his side as they walked away from the Vizards and a grinning Kisuke.

"How Hollow am I?" Ichigo asked suspiciously. He was trying not to think about Aizen touching him or vice versa, but it wasn't easy when his mind began to race rather cynically with ideas of what he looked like under the white hakama. He tried not to flush as he focused on his hands.

"Once you renew yourself with your Zanpakuto then you'll know," Aizen said smoothly.

"Zangetsu..." Ichigo whispered out. "My sword?" He didn't feel powerful and he couldn't feel Zangetsu and that worried him deeply.

"Will return to you shortly," Aizen promised. "Once you enter your soul, you should find him there waiting for you."

Ichigo felt relief at that, he was rather attached to the gloomy dark man, and he'd hate to not have him around.

He was taken to his corridors and the first thing he did was cross the room to stand in front of the full length mirror.

"Holy shit!" Ichigo gasped completely stupefied at the person that looked back at him. His features were much sharper than before, making his cheekbones stand out even more. His jaw looked more chiseled and firm. His eyes were more pronounced and at the corners of his eyes were outlined with a thin brushstroke of red.

A piece of his Hollow mask started at his temple and worked its way down his face. It resembled the letter 'L' in something called 'Old English' he'd seen at school once with red markings much like his eyes. His hair seemed longer but not by much. It was wild and spiky: a messy array with a few strands hanging down over his forehead instead of standing straight up.

When he opened the Haori slightly he saw that there was no hole like Aizen had promised.

His looks had changed but what else had? Ichigo didn't care what he looked like, he wanted to know how much stronger he'd gotten.

Aizen who was now sitting on his sofa, his leg crossed and arm draped over the back. He was watching Ichigo closely when the same Healer Ichigo had met before showed up at his door to heal him.

Nothing was said and Ichigo didn't protest, if he was going to see how strong he was then he'd take her hands-on.

Aizen smiled sideways as if he could read Ichigo's mind. "May I ask you to wear the designated outfit now?"

"Yah, sure," Ichigo said shrugging. Aizen left the room to get them personally making Ichigo shift uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"You look – different," Maia said nervously.

"Yeh, don't be so nervous, I ain't going to be an ass," Ichigo grunted.

She smiled slightly. "I apologize—"

"Nah, s'alright." He waved his hand. "Just treat me normally." Ichigo looked over his shoulder dubiously at the mirror. As normal as a freak could be treated, he thought inwardly. But then again the rest of the Arrancars had the same characteristics.

But Ichigo didn't feel different. That was what worried him, had this been done for nothing?

"Right, Ichigo-sama,"

"Gah!" Ichigo jumped and stared at her horrified. "It's Ichigo! None of that 'sama' crap."

Maia's eyes widened. "B-but it was requested of me!" she gasped bowing her head in shame.

"Eh?" Ichigo scratched his head. "Uhm, I – guess if you have too," he muttered wrinkling his forehead. He hated to see her so dejected. "Call me whatever you wish."

She brightened. "Ichigo-sama."

Ichigo's left eye twitched. "Yah, whatever." He was so going to call Aizen on that, God playing man and all that shit.

Maia left the room at the same time that Aizen came out of his bedroom a folded set of robes in his hands.

Ichigo scowled at him but Aizen smiled his characteristic smile. "Ichigo-kun, why so upset?"

"You know why old man!" he said crossing his arms. "I'm not a 'sama' to anyone. I don't use that word and I don't want that word associated with me."

Aizen chuckled softly. "But it is needed to keep order. If they know you are above them then they won't ask questions."

"Anyway why don't I feel different?" he asked when Aizen stepped in front of him to present the robes.

"You may be part Hollow but you still have your soul, Ichigo-kun. All of my Arrancars have their soul back. The Hollow hole is just a reminder of what they were," he explained patiently, "right now your soul is not connected to your spirit. I will draw that out of you shortly." He once again caressed Ichigo's cheek with the back of his hand. "Relax Ichigo-kun, you will be stronger and you will hunger for more."

Ichigo shivered at the touch before managing to step back, robes in his arms. "Uh, yah, thanks."

Aizen's smile never left his face as he dropped his hand to his side. "I will be waiting. Come to my rooms in one hour, Ichigo-kun."

The door shut behind him and Ichigo let out a long and winding breath. "Oh my God, what is happening to me?" he whispered sinking down onto the couch. "Have I gone soft?" he asked aloud. "Or am I really truly attracted to him? Gah! No," he declined shaking his head. "Now I've gone insane… I'm talking to myself," Ichigo said blinking and slapping his hand to his forehead. "Damn where's that fucking Hollow of mine when I need him?"

His mind was left in turmoil as he decided to take a shower before putting on his new robes. God knows he needed it.

* * *

_**Thanks to those who reviewed =) **_


	6. Until the End

Chapter Six

_**-Until the End-**_

Ichigo scowled, what was the meaning of outfits like these? He thought with irritation. It was of course white like the evil angels they all obviously were. Luckily there was a trim of black around the edges so that it didn't look as blank. The pants fit well at the top before gliding down like water to the floor leaving enough room for comfort. The vest was like a wizard's cloak in the back the way it flared out on the sides but the front was much shorter stopping at the edge of of the blood red silk sash around his waist matched the outline of his eyes. It zipped up just above his chest before flaring out in a V exposing all of his neck. It was wrist length and cuffed in black. Ichigo stuffed a tight black shirt underneath the vest knowing very well that the first chance he got the top part was coming off.

Ichigo glared sourly at his reflection. He looked like a freak in a coloring book. He brushed a finger across the stroke marks and then his mask. He was literally an Arrancar, where was the Vizard part of him? He wanted to know. He didn't look like a Hybrid whatsoever.

Ichigo sulked in silence at the spying moon outside his balcony doors. He wasn't a person who sulked or pouted about something he was given but this went beyond. The material was thick and tough even though it felt soft and comfortable. He slipped on the typical sandals and mumbled darkly as he braced himself for being laughed at.

Or perved over by Urahara Kisuke.

Ichigo looked the same except he was paler resembling his inner Hollow and more unique, his face was more mature and had a striking expression that seemed to seep through him from the Hollow version of himself; the lighter skin and the sheen being a big part of it. It made his practiced scowl look completely off.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was actually agreeing to this. Where did his code of ethics get too?

He stepped in front of Aizen's door with a frown marring his features. He tapped on it in a lazy fashion before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Please, come in Ichigo-kun," Aizen's charismatic voice called from inside.

Ichigo resisted scowling as he nudged it open. The layout was about the same but it was draped in white and purple. Obviously a royalty clashing with God sort of theme, he thought seeing the man sitting on an armchair with his leg crossed, his elbow was on the arm of the chair with the side of his cheek pressed against his knuckles.

Aizen's once blank expression changed in the blink of an eye to perhaps the warmest and most beautiful smile. "Perfect."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You think so?" he asked looking down at him dubiously. He was feeling flustered and for some reason he was almost delighted that Aizen approved.

"I know so," Aizen said silkily. "You are perfect, Ichigo-kun."

"You are a sly man, Aizen," Ichigo said coolly as he sank down into the armchair that was angled toward the man.

"Why is that? Can I not look upon great beauty?"

Ichigo glared. "I don't know who you're looking at but it definitely isn't me," he said feeling his cheeks flare up as he looked away. He was used to comments on his looks but for some reason Aizen's words were different than the others. Hell! He'd been groped by Urahara and Yumichika and he hadn't blushed or felt this strange. Yumichika always commented on how his power was his raw beauty. It never fazed him before, he believed everyone was just blowing hot air or trying to get a reaction. Stupid people!

He blamed all of this freaked out and embarrassed tension on the Hollow that merged with him. That had to be it. It wasn't really him, right?

"On contrary," Aizen said softly. "You are splendid."

Ichigo wanted to laugh in his face. He squirmed under the intense gaze that attempted to see through to his very soul and he had the urge to shiver but he suppressed it. "Can we talk about something other than my looks?" he snapped uncomfortably.

"Why of course," Aizen said pleasantly.

Ichigo hated the way he sounded so pleasant about a very serious topic. He also hated lying to himself and sighed mentally. _Okay_, maybe he didn't totally hate it.

No matter what Aizen did for him, Ichigo would have to remember this man always had an ulterior motive.

Drop dead gorgeous, mysterious, sly, charismatic, and charming… he was all of those things and more. But there was one thing he was above them all.

_Manipulative. _

A part of his brain told him clearly that while Aizen was manipulative, he was honest. Ichigo didn't care he couldn't allow this man to play with him. He would not fall into that trap.

"I wanted to inform you on what to expect."

"It'll be much the same as it was before, won't it?" Ichigo asked not looking at Aizen. "Like when I first had to fight for my sword."

"Perhaps, also considering you are an Arrancar you will have a resurrection form."

Ichigo started. "Resurrection form?"

"Like a Bankai for an Arrancar."

"Oh."

"But right now we have to activate your Arrancar powers. You may be an Arrancar with Vizard combined but you are only that in name. Your powers need to awaken so that the Hougyoku can work inside of you. They are dormant right now."

"That sounds complicated," Ichigo muttered.

"You will understand."

"I hope, so who will I be fighting to get into my inner world?" Ichigo asked.

Aizen smiled. "Me."

"You?"

"I have never assisted any of my Espada; I always gave that job to Gin. But I want to personally help you."

Ichigo unconsciously flexed his hand into a fist at his side nervously. "Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" Aizen asked softly.

"No, I guess not," he said sagging into the chair. He hated the fact that he was feeling a little pleased that Aizen would be doing this instead of anyone else. Personally, he thought it might be Urahara-san or even his father. "Thanks," he said not wanting to forget his manners.

"You don't have to keep thanking me Ichigo-kun. Whether you do or not won't change what I've decided. I know you're appreciative whether you say or not. I can see it in you."

Yep, it was official, this man could see into souls, Ichigo thought darkly. The way he spoke it was like he knew your inner most thoughts. Ichigo certainly hoped not because his mind was becoming more and more disturbing. He just didn't want to get dragged down. He simply couldn't.

Aizen uncrossed his legs and sat up straight. "Ichigo-kun, you don't yet trust me, do you?"

Ichigo stilled in his movements and kept his eyes away from Aizen's form. "Talk to me, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo swallowed. "If it makes you feel better I don't really trust anyone," he confessed, "not even my dad fully."

Aizen arched an eyebrow and reached out and took Ichigo's hand that rested on the armchair. "What are your thoughts, Ichigo-kun?" Ichigo knew that the man was repeating his name on purpose. There was a psychological reason behind it.

Eyes widening, Ichigo refused to look over or take notice of his quickening pulse. Damn man! He thought darkly. Ichigo wished he could just be left alone. He didn't like it that Aizen could make him feel so strange. "A lot of things that even I don't understand, Aizen," he said quietly. "I've never been a trusting kind of man."

"You have a wall between us," Aizen stated factually, "I want to tear it down."

Ichigo sighed and used his other hand to rub his forehead. "Can we get on with this inner world thing?"

Aizen stood the shadow suffocating the boy in the chair completely. "Shall we?" he tugged against Ichigo's hand almost playfully. "Come on, I'm not that bad to stare at, am I?"

Ichigo paused, realizing it was a tease and smirked. "Depends on what you mean by that," he said allowing himself to be pulled up.

"I'd like to hear your thoughts," Aizen whispered leaning in close.

Ichigo flinched, his eyes widening. "I doubt it," he said pulling his hand slowly from Aizen's grip. "Same training grounds?" he then asked shutting off every one of his feelings so suddenly that it left Aizen stunned.

"Yes," as soon as he answered, Ichigo disappeared in a flash.

"What is going on in your head, Ichigo-kun?" Aizen asked aloud. "I don't like those closed emotions. They bother me, I will free them."

-0-0-0-

Ichigo didn't have to wait long but the few seconds he had to get a hold of mind was more than enough. He was leaning against a massive boulder when Aizen stepped into the room.

"I believe you were faster than before," Aizen commented.

"Is that so? My Bankai was based on speed."

"We will start fast and fast. The quicker we get you into your inner world the quicker that we can start the real training," Aizen said drawing his sword. "I will impale you in the chest…"

"Fun," Ichigo said with a roll of his eyes. He couldn't believe he was going to allow Aizen to stab him in the chest.

"Not for me it isn't, I promise you," Aizen said softly. "It is why I am doing it. I don't wish to become angry over someone enjoying your pain. Maia is just outside the door waiting, let's start shall we?" he asked.

"Why did you heal me before we did this?" Ichigo asked.

"I was impatient," Aizen replied.

"Impatient?"

"To see you."

"Right, well, uh, stab me." He so wished there was an easier way to get into his inner world.

When it happened, it was fast, sharp, and breathtaking. Ichigo doubled over, the blood spraying out of his chest. He collapsed into a pair of arms. Black spots washed across his eyes and he felt his body shut down completely.

When his eyes started to crack open he expected to be in the world of massive buildings with dark blue all around him with Zangetsu waiting patiently and his Hollow cackling with madness at how he had managed to get himself in the position to slip into his soul.

He gasped when he felt as though he were moving as if on water and when his vision came back in he was staring up into a blood red cloudless sky.

Confusion, where was his inner world? He asked slightly confused if not a bit worried. He sat up feeling a stabbing pain in his chest. He rubbed it and gasped when he stared around him; white and black columns surrounded him and where he stood actually was water with bloody petals floating along the surface.

"Where the hell am I?" Ichigo asked sharply.

"You have rearranged our inner world, Ichigo," said a familiar voice to his right.

Ichigo jumped up, his eyes wide when he saw Zangetsu sitting on top of a column hands folded in his lap. "Old man Zangetsu!" he cried in relief. "I'm sorry – I-"

"This is a rather interesting world," Zangetsu interrupted grimly, "I suppose your transformation did many things to us."

"Us?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Look behind me," Zangetsu said softly and when Ichigo did he gaped, eyes widening at the figure standing over Zangetsu staring down at him with the same face, hair, and rippling robes but the only difference was that he was totally white. He didn't speak to Ichigo instead he watched him with shaded eyes.

"Y- you have-?"

"With the transformation and the use of the Hougyoku he was formed," Zangetsu answered is confusion. "Your mirror image is nothing but a mere shadow, look around can you make him out within the depths of your recreated soul?"

Ichigo circled the area, his eyes ever searching and he saw it a vague distorted pale image.

"Yo! King-o!" he called faintly.

"Huh, you know it would be easier if I could get here without a life or death situation," he griped. "Did you know I had to let Aizen stab me?"

"Hmm," the hollow grinned. "He'll take care of you."

"Shut up! I don't need taken care of bastard!" he snapped and turned his attention back to the two Zangetsu's. "So, uh, do you talk?" he asked the white one.

"I do," he answered solemnly.

"Oh, good," Ichigo said flustered. He was still staring around trying to deduce whether he liked his old world better or not. He looked down at his feet and while the water was moving Ichigo felt still, like in his old world where he stood up on the side of the building. "So, what happens here?"

"To awaken your powers," Zangetsu slipped off the column and glided across the water toward him. He circled Ichigo until he was behind him. The white Zangetsu moved to stand in front a few feet away.

"I fight you?" Ichigo asked the white Zangetsu who inclined his head.

"Exactly," he said pulling from within the depths of him a white Bankai sword.

Ichigo goggled. "White Bankai?" he said breathlessly. "Zangetsu?" he looked over his shoulder in time for the black robed man to pull his familiar sword out of his robes. "M- my Bankai?"

"I am freely giving you the power to hold our Bankai, you have proven timelessly that you are worthy of this but a Shinigami cannot walk around in Bankai form permanently."

"This will let me-?"

"Always be in Bankai," he held the end out for Ichigo to take. "However to receive that sword, you must take the sword from him."

Ichigo blinked and looked from one old man to the other. "You mean – that will be my resurrected form?" he asked putting it together.

"Correct," both said at the same time. "Take it, Ichigo."

Ichigo grasped the handle of his beloved black sword the power zigzagged through his body like a bolt of lightning and he moaned out as he felt the pleasure coursing through him.

"Thank you, Zangetsu," Ichigo whispered lolling his head. The delicious feel of his power and reiatsu caused his entire soul to thrum and the petals in the water began to twirl into the air. The sky lit up and his shadowed Hollow could be seen perfectly.

"Don't let us down, King-o."

For the first time, Ichigo was pleased that he had his Hollow within him. He gave a sharp nod, light brown eyes piercing his alter ego. He swung around, his black short-sword swished elegantly against the water. The reflection in the water showed that his robes had transformed during the surge of magic, he became taller and leaner as he normally would but the robes were still white with black ends rippling like a flame in the non-existent air.

"Let's go White man!"

The white Zangetsu bowed his head and the other simply stepped back. "I'm counting on you Ichigo. Don't – let – me – down," Zangetsu gravely enunciated each word.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked lazily and smirked. "Since when do I lose old man?"

The rush came but Ichigo swerved spiraling around the attacking Zangetsu. Ichigo felt a rush of pleasure and adrenaline fly through his body. All the reiatsu he had was abominable. He had never felt so good in his life. The dance was the type of dance that Ichigo didn't want to end, this was what he was born for, and this was what he craved.

Ichigo laughed out loud when his shoulder was sliced and the bleeding began. The power was delicious and it left him hungering for more especially with the speed the white Zangetsu wielded his Zanpakuto at.

The clanging of the metal, the ripping of skin, and white flash of reiatsu bowled Ichigo over, forcing his bleeding body to step up the offense. Not only was the white sword stronger and faster but there were moves that Ichigo had never seen before. Usually Ichigo would be royally pissed off at being beat up the way he was but the delicious call for battle had been denied to him for too long and he was just like Zaraki Kenpachi.

He needed to feel, smell, and taste the blood.

"_Rain Zangetsu_!" the white version thrust his sword forward causing a shower of white bolts to attack Ichigo who couldn't dodge them all. They were faster than Ishida's bow and when they struck him it sizzled through his skin leaving a bleeding hole and a cry of pain as he was brought to his knee.

Incredible! Ichigo thought in awe. Quickly he rolled away when the bolts shot back up under the water, it was like a shower of fireworks hundreds of thousands of raining bolts. How the hell was he going to counter this? He thought staggering to stand up when his Zangetsu fluttered by. "Call your mask," he ordered.

That's right! He _was_ part Vizard.

The reiatsu gathered in dark waves of black and red and a porcelain mask with three red and black brush strokes along the eye formed. Ichigo slipped it over his face and strangely it connected to the bone fragment on the side of his cheek.

Zangetsu attacked and Ichigo retaliated pushing forth all of the reiatsu he had to force the white man into submission. Sparks flew and Ichigo continued to drive him backwards, finally landing a rough blow to his shoulder. They exchanged blows until Ichigo deduced that they were marginally on par with one another.

The white figure disappeared only to reappear behind Ichigo. Shifting, Ichigo made a split second decision as recalled Zangetsu's words. 'Take it.'

He reached out and grabbed the white sword with his bare hand stopping the initial attack and shocking the white figure. It sliced through Ichigo's thickened skin but he ignored it.

"There is no way I will be able to defeat you," he hissed through his mask his eyes flaring up dangerously. "Not unless I surprise, cheat, and steal it," he sneered coldly. His hand continued to bleed as Zangetsu jerked but Ichigo kept his grip never relenting. His reiatsu flared and Ichigo grimaced and tugged before shifting his foot and bringing it out to kick the white Zangetsu in the gut. He shot back, releasing the white sword. "_This_ is mine."

The white Zangetsu was brought to his knees.

"Excellent King-o!"

"Ah, I suppose I should say thank you for that side of me," he muttered turning the amazing piece over in his hand.

"Take care of it," the white Zangetsu whispered softly, "for it does belong to you."

Ichigo made his Vizard mask disappear and observed White Zangetsu. "I appreciate that," he said softly, "haven't had a fight that nice in a while. I almost forgot what it felt like to be myself. In control."

He inclined his head as he stood. "We will see each other again, don't forget."

"Ah, I won't," he said sagging at the weight of the blood and pain. "Thanks both of you."

He knew that his inner world was slipping away, he felt his original Zangetsu sway near him.

"Take care Ichigo and fight with all your heart and soul…"

-0-0-0-

Ichigo's body twitched, showing the first signs of life. He was lying on a mat next to Aizen. Aizen watched as Ichigo's Zanpakuto formulated, starting in the palm of his hand starting with the hilt. It was black and Ichigo's body began to alter again making him taller and leaner; it was his Bankai form. Aizen deduced. The reiatsu inside of him flared, magnifying not once, twice, or even three times but so much that Aizen was once again intoxicated.

His eyes lit up and he countered the reiatsu with a flare of his own and shivered when they connected together.

Such beauty within the power, he thought reaching out to touch Ichigo on the forehead and placed his arm on the other side of the mat so that he was leaning over the once substitute shinigami. His face was completely lax showing his features for what it truly was without a forced scowl or frown. He began to stroke the side of Ichigo's cheek patiently waiting for his beautiful creature to awaken. Possessing Ichigo would be something worth having, he was intrigued from the beginning but he was now consumed. Caressing the boy's neck, the teen moaned and shifted.

"Ichigo-kun? Are we awakening now?" he purred making sure that he was the first thing Ichigo saw when he opened his eyes.

"Hn?" Ichigo groaned as he shifted his muscles and the rest of his body followed suit. He could hear someone in the background and feel their hands running along his face down into his neck. It was nice, soothing. Who was it? Ichigo felt his power licking him from the inside out.

Oh, it was sensational and so unbelievably riotous. Ichigo's breathing got higher and when he opened his eyes he didn't even react violently to the fact that he was staring into Aizen's face.

"Welcome back to me," he said softly and brushed his finger along Ichigo's nose and smiled gently. "How do you feel?"

Ichigo blinked a few times. "Like myself but stronger."

Aizen's smile lingered as he slid a hand down Ichigo's arm and grasped the hilt of his sword. "Look what we have here?" he held it up.

Ichigo's eyes lit with a fire. "Zangetsu, there were two of them," he said quietly. "A white one and my original Zangetsu. I had to fight the white one."

"Interesting indeed, my Ichigo-kun. Can you rise?"

"Of course!" Ichigo did and gulped silently when he realized found that Aizen hadn't moved back, in fact Ichigo's chest was pressed to the side of his chest and arm. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked without embarrassment. He realized that he was now in control once more with all his strength back coupled with the Arrancar and Vizard combination. There was no need to be flushed or boxed in.

Aizen grinned and cupped Ichigo's jaw. "Perhaps a little. Do you mind?"

"I guess not," Ichigo said remembering his thoughts from earlier. He couldn't help but feel a whole lot of gratitude toward Aizen for giving him all of his power back and more; so instead of thanking him, Ichigo allowed the creator of the Arrancar to get a little closer. What could it hurt? It might even be interesting.

With Zangetsu at his side again he felt more sure of his confidence. He had never truly realized it before but Zangetsu was really truly apart of his soul and without him he felt powerless.

"Then I should apologize," Aizen said bringing his hand up to touch the center of Ichigo's chest. "I did not like to do what I had to do. I do not wish to see you covered in blood."

"I may be often, it's a lot of fun," he said offhandedly. "But it's alright, it had to be done."

"I can feel your power, your reiatsu its immense."

"Yah, more than before because even I can feel it now," Ichigo said taking his Zanpakuto. "My power is in constant Bankai mode and the release is out of this world, although I haven't tried it yet so I don't know what it looks like."

"I can't wait to see it," Aizen said using the close vicinity to is advantage and brushing Ichigo's ear and cheek with his thumb. "You have me completely fascinated."

Ichigo shivered at the touch and smirked. "Oh yeah?" he asked arching an eyebrow. "The infamous Aizen _Sousuke_," he hissed much like his inner Hollow as he enunciated the man's given name. "Fascinated?"

Aizen grinned. "You say my name so very nice, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo deftly ran the tip of his sword around Aizen's neck, tickling it just slightly. His smirk becoming more devious as the man's reiatsu flamed until it projected through his keen eyes. Ichigo feeling particularly playful leaned in close to Aizen's ear. "I think, you should be showing me how to control this power before it gets out of hand, don't you?" he whispered seductively, the sword continued to graze down the man's neck and Ichigo was rewarded with a shiver.

He made Aizen shiver. Ichigo mentally gave himself a point. He could be just as manipulative and sly as Aizen and if he wanted to play this game then Ichigo would participate and win.

Aizen's eyes narrowed. "What happened to my red little Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo chuckled roughly against his ear and neck much like Aizen would do to him at times. "He got his powers back, _Sousuke_," he explained. He pulled away as soon as Aizen leaned closer to kiss him. He smirked and got up, leaving Aizen's personal space. "So, what about it?" he asked normally. He pretended as he didn't even notice the man leaning in for his mouth.

Aizen observed the creature in front of him, how cunning, he thought smiling slightly. "You truly are really fascinating, _Ichigo,_" he said dropping the honorific. _'You are also dangerous and a perfect man to stand at my side,'_ he thought rising gracefully and pulling his sword once more.

Ichigo rolled his eyes light heartedly. "I want to fight, you can compliment later."

"I shall do so then," Aizen said smirk turning into a real smile. "Let's start with simple sword to sword fighting, no enhanced moves. I will stay on your level before moving higher. Are we ready, Ichigo?"

"Uh huh," Ichigo said twirling his sword. He was actually in all reality excited about sword fighting with Aizen. Aizen was powerful more so than Urahara Kisuke and his white version of Zangetsu. He knew that a fight like this was one he could never pass up.

Their metal clash and Ichigo laughed out loud, Aizen's eyes widened slightly. "You laughed," he said softly.

"I know."

"I'm going to make you laugh again," Aizen said factually.

"Don't tell anyone," Ichigo countered.

"_I promise,"_ he purred and once again their swords were swung and their bodies moved in a perfect dancing formation.

* * *


	7. What's the Story Morning Glory

Chapter Seven

_**-What's the Story, Morning Glory?-**_

Hueco Mundo was not a good place to be if you liked keeping track of time. There were no calendars nor were there any clocks that actually focused on time telling. Ichigo had done quite a bit of personal training with Aizen before he was introduced to Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname.

In Ichigo's opinion, Gin wasn't as bad as he looked. He was sly and humorous and Ichigo found that he could get along with him because he didn't follow the standard decorum. The only thing Ichigo had a problem with was his nickname. "Ichi-chan." It would have been fine if he were two years old.

Kaname was alright but he was a little stiff in Ichigo's opinion, even more so than Aizen. He always spoke of purity and justice which made Ichigo wonder if he was a little cuckoo in the head.

Ichigo tried to look at everyone from a non judgmental sort of way but it was hard. Gin was nice to have around when you were bored and he was really good with kids. Yuzu loved him and Karin liked kicking him in the shins when his smile became too much for her to handle.

In Hueco Mundo Ichigo also discovered that he didn't need sleep half as much unless he'd been training rigorously to the point that even food didn't replenish his energy. Even Karin was adapting well and staying up later and sleeping less.

Yuzu was the only one who fell asleep for no reason whatsoever.

"So, I got a question," Ichigo said one morning at breakfast. He still hadn't been introduced to the other Espada and every morning he had breakfast with Aizen in the private dining hall. "What the hell is stuck up Tousen's ass?"

Aizen chuckled softly. "He is not very fond of Soul Society's laws and way of justice."

"I gathered the justice part, he never hushes. So what did they do to him?"

"A rather vicious shinigami married his best friend, she was beaten constantly until one night she was killed, and Central 46 did nothing."

"Wow," Ichigo said shocked. "What happened to the guy?" he asked hoping the son of a bitch was as good as dead. He could now see from Tousen's point of view if a little over the top. He supposed everyone went overboard with something.

Like Aizen and white.

"He so happened to be a Third Seat in the Fifth Squad when Shinji-san was Captain. Gin took care of him."

Ichigo nodded and broke apart a piece of fruit, he had his foot flat on his chair and his knee was up against his chest. "That sucks for Tousen," he sympathized.

Aizen never got tired of Ichigo's brash words. Most people would watch themselves around him but Ichigo did no such thing. "Would you accompany me today to the Espada meeting?" he asked after a bit of silence.

"Uh, yah, sure. I ain't got anything else better to do."

"Good, because this concerns Karakura Town."

Ichigo paused briefly. "I hope you ain't plannin' on destroying it?"

"No," Aizen said smirking, "but that is what we're going to let Soul Society believe. No one knows of these plans yet. I was settling details with Kisuke-san a few hours prior but he had to get back to the living world. Perfecting them before speaking of them."

"Ah, okay," Ichigo said unsurely.

"You will be meeting them for the first time today, each are as different as night and day."

"I gathered that from the Arrancar I've seen lately," he replied. Yylforte was still serving them daily and after he got over his shock at seeing Ichigo human and then transformed he was an alright guy if a little raping with his eyes. But Ichigo was getting used to that happening, considering the moment Urahara saw him then shopkeeper practically cooed at him until his father threatened to beat his ass.

Shinji teased him which earned a fist to the mouth and nearly broken teeth. Hiyori wound up head first in a nearby trash can for her crazy comments only to have Gin say something and get away with it.

After breakfast the two left the room together and were soon joined by Gin and Kaname.

"Ichi-chan!" Gin's sly smile became wider and he slung his arm around Ichigo' waist. It was a strange sight because Gin was shorter than Ichigo by two inches, he was also thinner.

"You again," Ichigo grumbled as the white haired man chuckled.

"Such an Ichi-chan!"

Aizen only grinned at Ichigo's pointed glare. Ichigo growled when Gin's hand tried to go lower. "Touch me there and you'll be eating the floor."

"Aah, ya wouldn't do that to me, would ya?"

"Wanna try me?" Ichigo asked turning his glare on Gin.

"Please?"

Kaname grimaced, visibly uncomfortable with the exchange. "Gin, could you _please_ show a little decorum?

"Now, now Gin," Aizen said intervening. "Don't go showing favoritism."

"Sorry, that's your job ain't it?" Gin teased causing Ichigo to not so gently elbow him in the ribs.

Aizen laughed silently as they stopped at the end of a long hall where a set of double doors awaited them. They could all feel different varieties of reiatsu; some controlled others out of control. They could even hear chatter, a couple people arguing here and there.

Kaname pulled the doors open to the lowly lit long white and silver room. The people in it looked as different as night and day. Aizen was right.

"Welcome my dear Espada," Aizen said with his hands behind his back.

"Aizen-sama," they all inclined their heads with respect.

"Let's start with some tea and then we'll begin."

Everyone's eyes flickered over to Ichigo who had his scowl set in place until Gin pinched him on the ass causing him to actually yelp and jump.

"You bastard!" Ichigo cried out causing Gin to chuckle childishly and everyone's eyes to widen.

"You said not to grab, you didn't say anything about not pinching, Ichi-chan!" Gin said cheekily. He brought his shoulders up and let go of Ichigo.

Ichigo found it hard to get too angry. He was Gin after all and instead he huffed. "No grabbing or pinching my ass," he said clearly causing a couple people in the room to snort.

"Good luck with that." One of the Espada called out.

"What about poking?" Gin asked innocently.

"Definitely not that!"

"Gin," Aizen said with a smile. "I haven't even introduced Ichigo yet could you wait until afterwards before you continue to taunt my newest Espada."

This got a ripple of confusion. "Aizen-sama," said a lazy but good looking man. His hair was shoulder length and brown and reminded Ichigo of one of the captain's except better shaven with a patch of hair just under his lip "We have ten Espada already."

Aizen nodded. "You are right of course," he said before pausing and eyeing the group, "hm, I seem to be missing my number three…"

It was then that Ichigo noticed two of the Espada tensed up.

"I think she went off by herself with her clown Fraccion," said a long black haired Arrancar with an eye patch. He was terribly thin and reminded Ichigo of a ballpoint pen.

"Hm, Neliel has never missed a conference," Aizen stated. "Is there anything that I should know, Nnoitra?"

"Nothin' at all," the same skinny Arrancar replied with.

"Szayel?"

"I can go looking for her a little later, Aizen-sama."

_Whoa!_ Ichigo thought, was he part Ishida? The tone of arrogance and flick of his squared glasses made Ichigo wonder if he was in fact a Quincy. Although, he didn't think Ishida would have such bad taste in hair choices.

"Well, we have a replacement for three don't we?" Nnoitra voiced nodding toward Ichigo.

"Oh, he's not a three, Nnoitra," Aizen rebuked pleasantly.

The lazy man looked Ichigo over. "He's higher than me," he said monotonously.

"How?" A large old man asked, leaning up to get a better look at him. "Are you sure he's higher than Stark-san?" he asked suspiciously.

Aizen's eyes lit up and the reiatsu swamped every last person in the room causing them to double over, clutching their bodies close.

Ichigo and Stark were the only two unaffected, even Kaname and Gin who were used to his reiatsu release flinched a little.

"I see," the large man said, having never taken his eyes off Ichigo. "I apologize, Aizen-sama, kiddo."

"It ain't kiddo you old man, its Ichigo," he snapped coldly.

"What a cute name," a strange masked man replied with.

"Isn't it?" Gin said grinning.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Ichigo you can discover everyone for yourself, now that everyone has been served and a few questions have been asked, let us begin."

A blue eyed, blue haired Arrancar with a jaw piece for a mask was quick to state all his opinions on subjects. He was a vicious Arrancar but he did have common sense. His features were sharp resembling that of a cat and he wore his vest short, rolled cuffs, and open revealing his chest and his Hollow hole in his stomach. He was well built and toned from top to bottom, much better to look at than the string bean with a suspiciously ugly grin.

Ichigo had been right when it came to cockiness of the man with pink hair. He was almost worse than Uryuu could ever be.

"-In the coming months we will set foot into what is known as a false Karakura Town where we will surely be greeted by nearly every Captain available from the Gotei 13. Your job is not a slaughter but rather a diversion."

Kaname took the packets and passed them around to each of the Espada. Ichigo was rather amazed at how he could move without being able to see. The more he observed the dark skinned man the more Ichigo found he understood him.

Gin he didn't have to understand, he was a grabby childish pervert worse than Urahara could ever be.

"You are to read them over it's easier than explaining each of your parts individually. Some of your Fraccion will be involved I suggest you continue working with them to train their abilities to the best of your capabilities."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," they intoned at the same time.

"Also I would prefer to have all of you alive by then. Creating new Espada takes quite a bit of my time." He zeroed in on Szayel and then Nnoitra. "I would appreciate my family to try and get along, you are dismissed."

Ichigo thought that perhaps he should leave with the rest of the Espada and made to rise when Aizen caught his wrist, startling a couple of the passing Espada.

"Ichigo, I would like for you to stay, please."

"_Uh _- sure," Ichigo said shrugging. "Just tell Gin to keep his hands off."

Gin sulked. "Aah Ichi-chan!"

Ichigo sat back down and he groaned when Gin sat on the arm of his chair. "You will never leave me alone will you?" he asked as Tousen closed the doors back and locked them.

"Never Ichi-chan," Gin said brightly.

"Kaname, I need you to send Tia Harribel up to me for transformation. I do believe Nnoitra and Szayel have not been totally honest with us."

"I gathered," Tousen said gravely. "Shall I punish them?"

"No need, I'm sure Neliel will show up shortly. She's alive I can feel her reiatsu but I am unsure of her state and wellbeing. Once I am certain of it, then we shall see. Szayel's position has already been revoked once."

"Should I send a team to search?"

"No, I don't think that is necessary."

Ichigo would have found himself bored had it not been for Gin's constant poking in the cheek. "Ichi-chan…"

"You are so going to get punched."

"Come on Ichi-chan! Play with me."

"You sound like a child," Ichigo grumbled.

"That's because you cave so well when I'm like this," Gin said cheerfully.

"Aizen?"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"Don't you ever give Gin any sugar," Ichigo hissed causing everyone even Tousen to laugh. "If he's this bad without it – Jesus Christ, I don't want to see him with it."

Gin grinned at this. "It's all worth it Ichi-chan."

-0-0-0-

Ichigo didn't want to stick around for any transformations and decided to make himself scarce. He went to the floor his sisters were on to see them playing a deck of cards with boredom.

"Finished with training for the day?"

Karin grumbled. "Dad had something to do."

It was odd during the short time Karin had been training, she seemed to have grown a little. Her hair was tied back with a gold barrette and she was a little taller.

She was actually sitting on her soccer ball and Yuzu had a teddy bear in her lap asking it which card she should choose.

Ichigo squatted down and peaked at both cards. "Yuzu won," he said snatching them out of their hands.

Yuzu cheered and Karin rolled her eyes. "Thanks a bunch, Ichi-nii."

"No problem, let's do something," he said kicking the ball underneath Karin causing her to gasp and plop down on her butt. He smirked. "Need to be faster than that Karin."

"Grrr, you – gah!" Karin jumped up. She couldn't say anything as her brother dropped the ball to his knees and began to balance it from one to the other. "We can really play?"

"Onii-chan, play with us?" Yuzu asked stuffing her bear into her pack. "You haven't played with us in years."

"Yah well this place is boring," Ichigo stressed. "Let's go outside, anyone bother us I'll kill them," he said kneeing the ball toward Karin who snatched it.

"That's my Ichi-nii," Karin said with a smirk.

Using Sonido with Karin on his back and Yuzu in his arms they made it to one of the recreated outdoors. There were beautiful bright blue skies and white puffy clouds with Las Noches columns overhead that led to other parts of the castle. The grass was bright and soft, Yuzu did a couple cartwheels with glee.

"Wow, I didn't know this was here!" she said plopping down and pulling her bag close. "I thought it was all night."

Karin grinned, this was perfect! She thought dropping the ball. "Hey Ichi-nii! Heads up!" she shouted kicking the ball at Ichigo's turned back.

Instantly, Ichigo swung around his speed a little much for a simple game but he really hadn't meant it and nudged the ball with his knee sending it flying back to Karin. He'd have to make extra sure he didn't destroy the ball with his strength or hurt the girls with his speed. It was still something he was trying to get used too.

Ichigo and Karin chased each other around and Yuzu was doing a little dance while cheering

them on.

For the next couple of hours Ichigo forgot all about Aizen, Soul Society, Arrancars, and Hollow; a simple game with his sisters was just what he needed to take his mind off all the stressful crap coming and going. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed an Espada watching them. He pretended to pay no mind to the raven-haired man with bright green eyes. He looked rather depressed in Ichigo's opinion, he had markings raining down under his eyes like they were tears and the deep concentrated frown on his face was definitely an inkling that he was somehow suffering.

Karin grabbed her brother's hands as she fell to the ground with an exhausted laugh. Ichigo let her pull him down until he too was on his back next to her.

"Fun!"

"I thought you were in spirit form," Ichigo said poking her.

"I am! But I had to use my reiatsu to keep up with you!" Karin explained. "You're damn fast!"

"Ah." Ichigo nodded. "Sorry." He made an _oomph_ sound with Yuzu pounced on his stomach.  
"Jesus Yuzu!" It didn't hurt but it was startling.

She laughed. "Onii-chan!"

"Why are we being watched by depresso-san?" Karin asked turning onto her side and propping her elbow up.

"Probably wondering what we're doing," he said raising his head to look over at the Espada. "Yo! Don't just stand there."

A small hesitance before the Arrancar came closer.

Karin looked up at him and wrinkled her forehead. "You don't have to frown that much you know."

He stared at her curiously.

Ichigo sat up nudging Yuzu down into his lap.

"You are?" Ichigo queried.

"Ulquiorra Cifer, fourth Espada," he answered monotonously. His Hollow hole was in his neck.

"Eh, Ichigo!" Ichigo offered back. "These are my sisters."

"Why are they here? They're human," he stated factually.

"If they weren't here I wouldn't be here," Ichigo said by way of answer.

"Has Aizen-sama given you permission?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Aizen doesn't give me anything," he said lazily. "In fact Aizen was the one who brought them here first. They're none of your concern anyway."

"You are here for Aizen-sama though?"

"Well, I agreed to fight for him, yah. He did save my family."

"I do not understand," Ulquiorra said as if he were a robot.

"Does not understanding make you look like you wanna cry?" Karin asked baldly.

"If you're sad Ulquiorra-san you can play with us!" Yuzu said peering up at him dolefully.

Ulquiorra merely stared at them. "Your sisters are to remain unharmed correct?"

"Yes," Ichigo said eyes narrowing. "Anyone touches them and I will kill them," he said without hesitation.

"Even above Aizen-sama's orders?"

"You know it," Ichigo said smirking.

"I shall relay that to the other Espada then." He turned dispassionately and walked away.

Ichigo blinked. "What a weird one."

"He looks like he's about to go and hang himself," Karin commented.

"He needs a hug and some tea!" Yuzu declared.

"Don't go near him," Ichigo ordered firmly. "In fact don't go near anyone without dad, Aizen, or I present."

Karin nodded, not even hesitating at her brother's orders.

"Not like we'd know how to get here anyway Onii-chan," Yuzu declared with a grin.

"I'm hungry," Karin said. "I burned a lot of spiritual energy so that I could keep up with you. It was like training."

"Let's go then, see if goat face is back," Ichigo suggested.

They were about to leave when the lazy looking Espada with a little green haired girl next to him wearing a very revealing white uniform appeared. She looked to be the age of Karin.

"Ah, there you are," Stark practically mumbled.

"Who is this?" the girl asked hands on hips.

"I heard from Ulquiorra that you had young siblings; don't fear from me, I have no intentions on harming a child. That's a tasteless idea." He looked down at the girl. "This is my Fraccion Lilynette she's a brat but she's alright."

"Hey! You bastard, I ain't a brat!" she growled.

Karin blinked. "I'm Karin and this is Yuzu."

"Nice to meetchya! What's this?" she asked pointing to the ball at Karin's feet.

"A soccer ball, want to play?" Karin suggested.

Lilynette's pink eye widened. "Alright," she said losing her anger toward Stark as she rushed forward. "Uh..." She stared at the ball awkwardly.

"Come on, I'll show you!"

Ichigo watched them wearily as they ran off and Yuzu followed.

Stark's shadow washed over him and then he sat down next to Ichigo. "Keeps her from beating me up," he said yawning heavily. "Ulquiorra will listen to Aizen-sama. He won't hurt your siblings nor will I allow it. However I wouldn't trust anyone else except Neliel and her Fraccion but she is apparently M-I-A." he placed his hands behind him and leaned into them while staring at the clouds. "Barragan is an ass always has been. Nnoitra – ah just stay away from him. Grimmjow Jaegarjaques is a punk but he doesn't touch anyone weaker than him usually. Zommari is a weirdo, Szayel is as bad as Nnoitra, Aaroniero he never leaves his dark tower but he's a whiner, and Yammy is just a fat ass who likes to use his strength to destroy anything."

Ichigo blinked at then rundown on all the Espada. He didn't even know half of them, he placed them all but Zommari and Aaroniero.

"That took energy, I'm going to lay here a while." He flattened himself to the ground and closed his eyes.

Ichigo snorted. "And you?"

"I'm lazy."

"Quote the obvious." Ichigo didn't leave and instead watched his sisters play with the Arrancar girl.

"The other young Arrancar are morons, I keep her away from them," Stark explained.

"Thanks."

"Ai, no problem. Lilynette needs a friend other than me."

Ichigo liked Stark instantly; he was definitely an interesting man. He had a normal complexion like a humans and his shoulder length brown hair was wavy. He seemed carefree and earnest but then again Ichigo would guess that being a number one Espada he wouldn't have to worry too much about someone trying to harm him. He also seemed to Ichigo that he was close to Lilynette treating her like his daughter or sister rather than a subordinate.

Ichigo respected that in a person. What was left of his mask was around his neck like a necklace in jagged bottom teeth, his Hollow hole directly underneath it; his suit was kind of fancy but modern with white gloves to match.

A cry caused Ichigo's attention to snap to the field as Stark opened his eyes and sat up. Yuzu was on the ground.

"Oh God! I am so sorry!" Lilynette held out her hand. "Here let me help, I really, really didn't mean to--"

"It's okay," Yuzu said cheering up. "You're just so fast! You both are and I'm really slow."

Ichigo sighed with relief and lowered his shoulders.

Stark was watching him the entire time. "You are close to your siblings," he observed.

"They're my life," Ichigo admitted.

Stark smiled. "I like that Ichigo."

"Soul Society tried to kill them because of me," Ichigo said making the smile fade. "I saw what they would have done. Aizen planted gigais of my family in the house and I watched as one of my former senseis and a Captain of the Gotei 13 killed them in cold blood. Hell, Yuzu couldn't even see shinigami or Hollow properly until now," he said shaking his head.

"You're not an ordinary Hollow are you?"

"I was never an actual Hollow, Stark," Ichigo confessed. "I was a human turned shinigami turned Vizard and Aizen turned me into a Hybrid when I defeated the Hollow version of myself."

"Hm, very interesting," Stark said lying back down. "Relax, Ichigo, Lilynette learns fast. I won't let any harm come to your sisters."

"You don't even know them or me."

"I don't have too," Stark said yawning. "I'm going to sleep, wake me when they get bored." His eyes closed again.

Ichigo laughed quietly and lay down beside him. He stared up at the false blue sky. It was easy to be fooled by the way it felt, the warm air fluttering across them. The laughing of his sisters and the Arrancar in the background.

Things just kept getting stranger, Ichigo thought turning his head to stare at Stark from his position. But if there were more people like this guy, Ichigo might be able to handle it.

Almost every afternoon following, Ichigo could be found sitting next to a sleeping Stark in the same place as Karin, Yuzu, and Lilynette played together. Stark didn't talk anymore after that and merely slept on while Ichigo would sometimes join in or hang around watching while reading at the same time.

His training was nowhere near complete but it had lessened up for a while when Aizen created his new third Espada, a young blonde woman with a strange shark like mouth named Tia Harribel. Her Fraccion were all female and she was apparently a quiet and passionate Arrancar.

It was one evening in which he was completely alone and for the first time ever he stepped out of the massive white palace. The side of his neck just under his ear was still burning; a gothic number 0 was planted there for all to see if one looked closely enough. He hated the thing because now all of the Arrancar bowed to him when he walked passed and each one of the Fraccion no matter whom they were called him '_sama'_. He couldn't stop it and it drove him insane.

He stifled a yawn, his sisters were asleep and Aizen was going over something, whatever it was Ichigo wasn't interested. His feet crunched over the purity of the pale sand and the moon was hung in the same position as it had always been. It never seemed to change shape and the stars aligned themselves surrounding the moon as if guarding it.

Ichigo passed a dead tree ignoring the sand guardian who eyed him suspiciously. He snapped the ends of the tree and was shocked at the crystal like quality. Ichigo didn't know what he'd been expecting of the Hollow world. Perhaps rotting corpses, dead land with blood stains.

He certainly didn't expect a chilly desert. Ichigo hadn't traveled very far when a stifled sob caught his attention. He turned in the direction of it and heard it again.

"Where dey go?"

Frowning, Ichigo scanned the area before detecting a strange sort of reiatsu. It was very faint; he followed it and couldn't stop a gasp when he saw a small child no older than three years old sitting under a dead tree crying. From the looks the Arrancar baby was a girl, her hair blue with a green hue, she had a scar across her nose and a crack in her cartoonish skull. She was wearing a ragged little dress that couldn't even be considered such.

Ichigo stepped forward and bent down onto her level, his heart pained at seeing her sobbing. "Hey, little one, you okay?"

Then little girl gasped and her eyes became wide. "Y- you is a – a- Espada?" she choked out trembling with fear.

"I won't hurt you," Ichigo promised. "Why are you crying? In fact where's your mother?"

She sobbed again. "I- I don't have a mamma, I is by myself with my brothers but I can't find dem. They told me to wait here, I felled asleep and when I wake they not here. Please don't hurt lil Nel, she not do anything."

Ichigo shook his head. "I told ya, I'm not going to hurt you. I swear."

She sniffled and rubbed her nose on her shirt. God, she was tiny! "I just want to play… so borin' out here, Nel has nothin' to do."

"Nel, is that your name?" Ichigo asked wondering where he'd heard the name before. It sounded familiar but he couldn't be too sure.

"Nel Tu," she snuffled and turned onto her hands and knees, peering dolefully up at him. "What is your name?"

"Ichigo."

"Itsygo," she tried it on her broken speech.

"What happened to your face?" he asked brushing a finger across her nose, "and your mask?"

She sniffled. "I don't 'member," she said softly. "I waked up wiff my brothers next to me and now dey all gone."

Ichigo could so not leave a little baby sitting by herself. He wanted to know she got out here but he settled on making sure she was safe. "Well, Nel, do you want to come with me?"

She gasped. "Where we go Itsygo?"

"Back to the palace, I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise," he reassured.

"H-how can you do that? Some of dem will be stronger then you are!" she stuttered in fear.

Ichigo tilted his neck and pointed. "See that little one?"

Nel leaned around and gasped.

"No one's going to mess with me," he said flatly.

"You is zero… and you wants to take Nel with you?"

"I sure do, I can't leave a baby in a desert," he said sharply. "Not when she's by herself and crying."

Nel blushed and looked one way to another before she flung herself on Ichigo who gasped back. "You likes me! You really likes me Itsygo!" she squealed in delight clinging to him and nuzzling her dirty face into his robes.

"Of course, Nel," he said rubbing her back. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked. She was after all a baby. Why would someone leave a child out in the desert and why was it he had heard her name before?

He took the little girl in his arms and stood up, ignoring the dirty mess on the front of his robes. She clung to him like a life line her sweet little eyes tearful and he could see the joy on her face.

Poor kid! Ichigo thought trying to shake off the sad feeling he held for her. He held her to his chest and headed back toward the palace.

"You is certain no one hurt me?"

"I'll kill them if they do," Ichigo ensured. "No one will strike a baby under my watch."

She beamed. "I is more than a baby Itsygo!"

"Sure you are," Ichigo said mockingly agreeing with her, though she didn't know it.

The white of the halls met their eyes and Nel gasped as she peered around in awe. "I never been in here before, Itsygo, it's big!"

"No kidding," Ichigo said taking a set of staircases toward the right. He was heading for the short-cut that he always took with Aizen when that bespectacled idiot with pink hair saw them and his eyes went undeniably wide.

Nel clung tighter to Ichigo on instinct but the orange haired Hybrid didn't spare him a glance.

"Uh – Ichigo," Szayel voiced causing Ichigo to roll his eyes.

"Yah?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"Wh- who do you have here?" he asked staring at Nel who shuddered.

"No one you need to worry about – er – what's your name?"

"_Tch!_ It's Szayel Aporro Granz, head Scientist of Las Noches," he said cockily.

"Ah, right." He turned to leave when Szayel stopped him.

"I don't think Aizen-sama would enjoy having a stray in the palace."

"Don't you worry about that, I'll deal with it," Ichigo said continuing on down the hall.

"You'll be in trouble!"

"Yah right," Ichigo snorted, "mind your own business pinkie."

Nel started giggling and a flush spread across the Arrancar's face. "It's Szayel!" he called out in a strangled voice.

Nel poked her head up over Ichigo's shoulder and stuck out her tongue at the four eyed Espada causing Ichigo to snort. He could imagine the look on pinkies face. He stepped into the short-cut away from all Arrancar and Espada.

He stopped at Aizen's office and tapped upon it.

"It's always open for you Ichigo," Aizen called from behind as Nel gasped and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Aizen-sama," she whimpered.

Ichigo pushed open the door to see Aizen alone with a stack of paperwork. "Wow, you look like you're having a ball."

"Doesn't it?" Aizen asked gazing up. He didn't look surprised by the little baby in his arms. "I knew she would turn up."

Ichigo frowned. "What?" he asked looking down at Nel. "Who is she? I found her all alone under a tree! I couldn't just leave her!"

"Neliel," he said getting the little girl's attention. "I'll send a Fraccion team out for her subordinates, I'm sure they can clear what we don't know up."

"Yah well, in the mean time she stays with me," he said sharply. "I don't trust that pinkie guy."

"No, considering I believe he is one of the two who did this to her," Aizen said calmly.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "She was your Espada?"

"Three."

That's where Ichigo remembered her name from. Nel was whimpering. "I not an Espada, Itsygo, I is just Nel."

"I'm taking her to my room."

"That's fine, I'll send Maia in to check her over."

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks and I hope you do something about those responsible for this! Once an adult or not you don't leave a _baby_ unattended," he snapped but it wasn't directed Aizen. He huffed and gave the man an apologetic look. He was just so frustrated, a child in the desert on her own! He was disturbed from it, especially after what 'could' have happened to his sisters.

Aizen merely smiled, finding it quite indulgent that Ichigo was so infuriated. His light skinned cheeks dusting a rosy red and his eyes narrowing spectacularly. He looked remarkable holding the little-older-than-a-toddler Espada. "Don't worry Ichigo, I'll handle it."

"Thanks Sousuke," Ichigo said earnestly.

Whenever he was happy about something, Aizen would hear his given name on Ichigo's sweet lips and it made the smallest of gestures so worth it.

He watched Ichigo leave the room, his mind having been taken captive by an orange haired Espada who really was so very different than anything he had ever known.


	8. Afterlife

Chapter Seven 

_**-Afterlife-**_

Nel squealed with delight and jumped up and down on Ichigo's bed. She was bathed and dressed in a pale green dress with white bows on the shortened sleeves and sandals to match. Yuzu had made it that afternoon when she awoke from her nap.

"I luff the dress Itsygo!"

"You also like my bed," Ichigo observed holding his hands out to make sure she didn't go toppling off head first.

She laughed some more and plopped on her butt. "I miss my brothers, they lefted me but I am happy to be here Itsygo!"

Nel got up to start jumping again when an earth shaking flare of reiatsu rocked the foundation of the palace causing Nel to scream and fell forward, the sweat rising against her skin and the trembles began. Ichigo instantly grabbed her and held her close. Aizen, Ichigo thought immediately. Whatever it was, apparently Aizen was pissed off. She started shaking and sniffling into Ichigo's chest. "I- Itsygo?"

"It's okay Nel," Ichigo said rubbing her back. "It's not after you."

"Hard – to – breath," she panted, "heavy!"

That was definitely Aizen.

A moment later the reiatsu died down leaving shivering traces hanging in the air like dust, Nel was holding on tightly to him. "Aizen-sama is angry," she murmured nuzzling Ichigo.

"Not at you," Ichigo said by way of answer. Ichigo wasn't exactly sure what to do with Nel. So he fed her and then took her to his sisters where Yuzu and Karin could keep an eye on her. He didn't trust any of the Espada bar Stark with Nel.

"Where is you going Itsygo?" Nel asked peering up innocently.

"I have a few important things to tend to. I'll be back later tonight."

She sniffled. "Alright, Itsygo, I wait here and not follow. Don't have fun without me."

Ichigo snorted at that but didn't comment as Yuzu and Karin promised to keep an eye on her. Ichigo left the room and in swift strides headed back toward his floor. He wondered what had incensed Aizen so bad. Had he taken action for Nel's current condition?

An Arrancar walked up to Ichigo hesitantly and bowed his head. "Ichigo-sama, Aizen-sama has requested your presence in his office."

"Alright, thanks," Ichigo said recognizing the dark headed boy as a younger Arrancar. He had already tried correcting the Arrancar on his name but obviously everything he said went in one ear and out the other.

The Arrancar smiled sheepishly and skirted off through a side door.

He didn't even knock this time, knowing he was expected. He poked his head in to see Aizen in the same place but less paperwork.

"You needed me?" he asked the mysterious leader.

"I always need you Ichigo," Aizen said grinning.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What happened earlier?"

"Szayel and Nnoitra," he answered. "Where is Nel?"

"With my sisters."

"Szayel is going to try and turn her back."

"Not without me watching, he ain't!" Ichigo declared. "I don't trust that pink bastard."

"I doubt he'll do anything rash after I've had a few well chosen words with him."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Yah, well, I still don't trust them. Only one I'll trust around my sisters is Stark."

Aizen smiled. "You may of course oversee if you wish. I will not stop you. I'm pleased to see that you get along with my Primera."

"Yeah well, he's level headed enough," Ichigo said shrugging. "Also my sisters need someone new to play with besides me."

Aizen chuckled softly. "I have a job for you."

"Oh?" Ichigo asked curious now. Since he had transformed, Ichigo hadn't done anything and only ever joined the meetings when Aizen asked him to. He may be the Cero Espada but he was still training. He'd only just mastered Bala's fourth level and having a bit of trouble with one of the ultimate moves. He had the natural power level of Cero but his skill and experience would need work.

"I need you to return to Karakura Town."

Ichigo started in surprise. "Karakura?"

"You know the layout better than anyone," Aizen said softly. "I have a request if you don't mind. We will need a diversion to draw a few of our silent supporters into Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo walked around the office not really feeling like sitting. "Explain," he said examining the paintings on the wall.

"I will need a review of your friends' powers. I assure you no harm will come to any of them unless their intent is ill based."

Ichigo nodded. "Alright, what kind of review?"

"Each one of the humans you went to Soul Society with. Those are the ones that will gain Yamamato's attention. I may have to borrow one of them as a willing hostage."

"Alright, is that all?"

"I need you to also scout the perimeter from one edge to the other of Karakura for us. We need to leave reiatsu traces as though we are detecting the mass of reiatsu in the land. Kisuke-san can't do it yet, he has to wait for orders from Yamamato and if I recall correctly there are several shinigami in the real world even as we speak."

"Several?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"Since your disappearance, Menos have been appearing more and more in the living world. Both Adjucas and Gillian."

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you?" Ichigo asked stopping in front of a bookshelf behind Aizen's desk.

"I want Soul Society to realize everything that they're giving up," Aizen said watching Ichigo intently. "I want Soul Society to see the mistake they made and I want them to suffer."

"For your own entertainment?" Ichigo asked pulling a book off the shelf.

Aizen chuckled. "It's a little bit of everything combined. While I do find it extremely amusing to watch their fear rise, I also find it a proper punishment for what they did to you."

"Would have done," Ichigo corrected. "You did prevent it and I do thank you for that," he said unabashedly.

"You can take what you want," he said seeing Ichigo's interest.

Ichigo smirked. "What's in it for you?" he teased feeling Aizen rise from his chair.

"There is plenty in it for me," Aizen said shading over Ichigo's figure. "Means you have to return it."

"And?"

Aizen once again chuckled but it was softer. "Do I have to have a reason for everything?" he asked leaning in closer to Ichigo until his nose and lips were barely touching the his ear. He pressed a hand to the bookshelf in order to lock Ichigo in.

"You are manipulative, you have to have a reason for everything, _Sousuke_," Ichigo replied willing his blood to stop rushing through his veins so quick. He was in fear of Aizen hearing it. His pulse was quicker than before and he knew what could happen.

Aizen grinned when his name was spoken. "My reasons are all pure where you are concerned Ichigo," Aizen said softly.

Ichigo snorted. "Right," he said turning and putting his back to the bookshelf so that he could stare evenly at the powerful man.

"Don't you believe me?" He leaned closer only to have his lips make contact with a book that Ichigo placed up between them. He laughed some more and pushed the book down.

Ichigo sighed, finding it hard to resist Aizen's affections but he so wasn't going to go there. "I don't know what I believe Sousuke. You say I'm the one who has a wall up, well I ain't the only one."

"Is that so?" Aizen asked. "You can ask me whatever you want and I will answer you truthfully, I have nothing to hide," he said caressing Ichigo's cheek and ear.

"That's the problem," Ichigo stated tapping the book against Aizen's chest. "You have nothing to hide. You're a man in a seat of power, you have nothing to hide and you have nothing to prove."

Aizen considered Ichigo's words. Where was he going with this? "Elaborate please," he requested wanting to pull him closer.

"Elaborate?" Ichigo asked shifting and putting the book back into place. "What's there to elaborate on, Sousuke? I'll make it plain for you and be honest and tell you what's in my mind. I find you rather intriguing you are a gorgeous man but you are also devious and I don't trust that part of you. Also, I don't like the idea of being a plaything."

Aizen's eyes sparked fiercely. "Is that what you believe of me?" he asked dropping his calm demeanor as the fire raged inside of him, giving off jets of reiatsu that once again shook the foundation but Ichigo wasn't fazed by it.

"I know men like you, you play and then get bored, I've seen it done." Ichigo slid down against the bookshelf and skillfully maneuvered himself out of Aizen's locked barricade. He headed for the door, hand clutching the silver knob. He felt bad marginally for his words but Aizen wanted to the truth on what he believed and felt? He should get it. "I ain't about to be what you want me to be because I'm attracted to you, Sousuke. I may even like you more than I should."

Aizen barely managed to shift so that he could stare at Ichigo properly. His words resounding in his ears like a gong. There were perhaps many things he thought was in Ichigo's mind, perhaps fear of being with a man or relationships in general. Isshin did tell him that Ichigo never had an interest in anyone, even if most of his friends were madly in love, Ichigo simply didn't pay attention to it.

"Find another Espada to play with."

For the first time in perhaps an age, Aizen was feeling true anger. When he laid punishment down at the feet of his Arrancar he wasn't angry, he was merely a father doing his duty to his children who had done wrong. They could learn they were after all his precious creation. But never had Aizen felt so furious. His reiatsu flicked all around the room leaking out but Ichigo didn't flinch.

"If you need me for this Karakura thing let me know when."

"Don't walk away from me Ichigo," Aizen demanded. He'd never ordered Ichigo to do anything but like hell were they through.

"Yah, yah," Ichigo didn't listen and walked right out the door with a soft click.

-0-0-0-

It wasn't even an hour later, Ichigo was snacking on a salad with Nel on his lap eating the croutons out of it and gabbing away for no reason at all. He pretended to listen and read a Manga magazine Gin had left by his door. All his years when Yuzu and Karin were little bitty brats he'd gotten used to reading over top of babbling.

Ulquiorra stepped into the kitchens; the depressed looking Espada gazed around briefly before landing on Ichigo and Nel.

"Itsygo!" Nel squealed pulling on his jacket.

"Yah, I see him," Ichigo said stabbing a tomato and biting into it.

"Aizen-sama has requested our presence in the living world for an important task. He has stated that you are already informed of this?"

"Mhmm," Ichigo said not looking up from his magazine, "when we're done."

"We should leave immediately," Ulquiorra said formally.

"You can go ahead if that's what you wish, I'll catch up."

"No, we are to depart together that is Aizen-sama's wishes."

"After I eat," Ichigo said, "no sooner."

Ulquiorra made to protest when Nel munched on one of his carrots. "Itsygo says waits and you has to wait!" she said sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Why is there another child in Aizen-sama's palace?"

"Because I wanted to, good enough for you?"

"Is she approved by Aizen-sama?"

"Does it look like I care?" Ichigo retorted. "And for your information, he knows she's here."

"Yah, Itsygo takes care of me!" Nel said nodding. "I'm Nel."

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. "Nelliel Tu?"

"Yah, you hit it on the head – er – what's your name?"

"Ulquiorra Cifer, you should be aware of all your fellow Espada so that mistakes are not made."

Ichigo waved his hand and closed his magazine. He waited for Nel to devour the rest of his salad before standing. "I'll take her to my dad and sisters and meet you in a minute."

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to protest but Ichigo was already gone.

When Ichigo found Ulquiorra he wasn't surprised that he was waiting at the other end of the hall. He wasn't allowed on his family's floor.

"We've wasted enough time, let's begin our assignment." He snapped his fingers allowing his reiatsu to pour out and open a pathway to the living world.

The moment he stepped out into the sky of his former town, a heavy hot restriction pressed in across his lungs. He grimaced silently. Why was it hard to breathe? He wondered.

"You will get used to it; the lack of spirit particles affects all of us. It is why we can survive in Hueco Mundo without filling our bodies with souls. We need to seek out-"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped shooting through the air. "I know where I'm going. They are my friends, all I need is the date and time and I'll know exactly where they are. Stop being a depressing robot!"

"Tch, foolish."

Ichigo ignored that and found the clock tower. It was noon but what was the day? What month? He found a newspaper stand and swooped down, ignoring the humans bumbling by. Ulquiorra hovered in the air frowning heavily at Ichigo.

"You are being careless."

"Fuck off if you don't like my way of doing things, it's January 5th! Jesus!" Ichigo cried. "Has it really been four months?" He double checked the year and flipped through the article when he heard.

"Why is your newspaper hovering in midair?" asked a stray human.

Ichigo froze as the vendor eyed it before pulling his glasses out of his front pocket. "Well, I'll be!"

"_Shit_."

"I told you."

The person reached out to grab the paper but Ichigo did a back flip into the air. "Sorry for stealing bud, but I really need to get up to date. I'll have Urahara pay you later," he muttered ignoring the glare he received from Ulquiorra as he scoured the local paper.

There were mentions of his family, pictures of him and his father but his sisters were only mentioned. Apparently, it had been a haunting ordeal in Karakura Town. An entire innocent family slain and no traces of the murderers.

"If it's the fifth, then its Monday and school. It's lunch time," Ichigo said rolling the paper up and slipping it into his hakama.

"Will our targets be there?"

"They're not targets!" Ichigo growled. "They're my friends."

"Friends? Humans?" Ulquiorra asked coldly. "You should not possess such human emotions. They are below us."

"Ah, shut up, I'll do it my way Ulquiorra stop being a broody princess and lets go. Lunch ends in forty minutes." He shot off and Ulquiorra grudgingly followed.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra balanced in the air above the high school. Ichigo reached out his senses using some of his reiatsu which was perfectly controlled now; he detected Ishida, Chad, and Inoue.

"Same place and – no shinigami around."

"I'll release the Hollows."

Hollows? "Hollows? What the hell are you talking about?"

"We are to review their powers one by one. We do that by engaging into battle, Aizen-sama is aware that you will not provoke these humans and I am forbidden to do so."

"Does it have to be at the school?" Ichigo asked frowning. "There's too many kids."

"Orders are orders," he snapped his fingers causing the Garganta to open, six Adjucas Hollows moaned and snickered as they crawled their way out of the hole. "The shinigami that are in town have been distracted."

Ichigo didn't ask what they were being distracted by unless Aizen wound up with one less Espada.

They bowed to Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

Ichigo was silently seething as he was forced to pull back into hiding by Ulquiorra. It wasn't long before they spotted Ishida, Chad, and Inoue rushing toward them.

Ishida's bow out.

"He's got his powers back," Ichigo said smirking, "about time damn time too!" The bow was different more like a pentacle. "I was getting sick of his silent brood."

"You are excited for them," Ulquiorra observed.

"I repeat, they're my friends. I don't care what I turn into or what they turn into."

Inoue threw up shields and sent her attacking petal toward the weakest Adjucas, Chad's dangerous Hollow-like arm filled with a massive amount of reiatsu before releasing it into the gut of one before turning on another nearest them.

Ishida had already taken care of the three, his bow raining arrows and completely destroying them the way a Quincy was taught.

"They're trash," Ulquiorra said frowning at the big guy who had suffered a bit of backlash from his powers. "Aizen-sama wastes his time with these humans," he sneered.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and his blood boiled at the insult, he'd had about enough of Ulquiorra's mouth. He whipped around, hand surging up to Ulquiorra's neck and pinned him violently against the tree they were hiding in, effectively shaking it. "Don't you ever say that word with my friends again…" he growled using his other hand to form a high level Bala.

"Aizen-sama-"

"Will replace your ass," Ichigo hissed bringing the power down just inches away from Ulquiorra's face. His green eyes went perpetually wide. "You keep your opinions of my friends to yourself or I will kill you. You are to report what you see, not what you think." His face went calm and his fiery eyes lessened and the Bala disappeared from his fingertips.

"-only the girl would be worth his time," Ulquiorra finished.

Ichigo gave him a warning glare before turning his attention back to the field. Inoue's healing bubble fixed whatever was wrong with Chad and Ishida was staring at their hiding place.

Ichigo smirked. He wasn't surprised that Ishida detected them.

"You have us found out."

"Nah, Ishida is a Quincy," he said factually. "My reiatsu controlled or not, he still knows my traces."

As if he expected it, Ishida disappeared from the field and a moment later he reappeared behind the two.

Ulquiorra made to do something but Ichigo expertly stepped on the hem of his robes, sending him crashing to the ground. "There feel a human emotion, embarrassment."

"I thought it was you, Kurosaki," Ishida said sniffing and flicking his glasses. "Did you send those?" He was taking in Ichigo's change, his eyes widening with every inch he consumed mentally.

Ichigo growled. "I didn't know about that part," he said glaring at Ulquiorra who was pressing his hands against the white of his uniform.

"You – look – pale," Ishida said examining him closely. "At first, I thought they really got you guys."

"Yah? So did I," Ichigo admitted. "I watched them."

Ishida frowned. "It was all over the papers and news. Everyone came to the funerals. Inoue believes its real and she's not been the same. We haven't told her the truth."

Ichigo cringed at that. They really had funerals for them and everything? Wow. "Don't then," Ichigo said. "She doesn't need to know."

"What are you guys doing? Why did you send the Hollows out?"

"A review of your powers," Ichigo told him.

"Ichigo, you are forbidden to speak of our tasks to anyone but Aizen-sama!" Ulquiorra hissed crossly.

"Ah shut it, I've had about enough of you," Ichigo said rolling his eyes. "Talk about a wet blanket," he stressed. "I have to go, got another task to complete. I'll see you guys later. Tell Chad I said hi."

"Only if you tell me what material this is?" Ishida asked reaching for Ichigo's sleeve and brushing his thumb over it.

"I don't really know," Ichigo said.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you were dressed up Kurosaki, interesting," Ishida said smirking.

"You too huh?" Ichigo said darkly. "See ya Ishida."

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo yanked Ulquiorra by the jacket and they disappeared from the sight.

"Let go of me, Ichigo," Ulquiorra ordered sharply.

Ichigo let him go and it was only because of his perfect control that he didn't fall out of the sky.

"You are a displeasure to work with."

"And you are what humans call an overly emotional sulking prick," Ichigo bit out bluntly. "You say you don't believe in such things as human emotions? Did you know depression is one of the strongest emotions a human can develop? You are the epitome of that emotion. You need to learn to get over yourself. You're a fuckin' fourth Espada not a robot that's been wired to suffer in misery! _Aizen _helped you get your mind back, why don't you be appreciative and use it!" When he finished, he left Ulquiorra shocked and even a bit thoughtful.

-0-0-0-

When the two stepped back into the Garganta, Ulquiorra was completely and utterly silent. Ichigo was sucking on a chocolate milkshake that he had gotten from McDonalds. He'd certainly missed the living world. He also left a note in Urahara's mailbox to reimburse the poor places he had stolen from. He had to remember to get human cash next time he went out.

He breathed in relief when the spiritual particles whirled down his throat and into his chest. It was like an instant high after being denied an addicting drug for so long.

They were soon graced with the halls of Las Noches and down the hall toward the infamous throne room.

Ichigo tapped once before opening without announcing himself. Ulquiorra frowned at him but didn't say anything, he hadn't spoken since Ichigo told him off earlier that day and that was fine with him, Ulquiorra needed to think more about his life and accept it without misery.

The Espada and Fraccion were dotted all around the room sitting on various columns. It was lowly lit and in the middle was a naked blond haired kid with dazed purple eyes.

Aizen was standing before him.

"Wonder-_weiss_-" the Arrancar said vaguely, "Magera."

Aizen's eyes trailed along Ichigo's frame taking in the straw that was planted between his lips and for a moment everyone in the room disappeared except for his little evading strawberry. A slight pulse of anger from earlier threaded itself through Aizen but he remained calm. It wouldn't do to take his anger out on Ichigo. It wouldn't help either of them in the slightest.

Instead of addressing Ichigo, he turned right to Ulquiorra. "What have you for me?"

"Aizen-sama, the task is complete. The statistics on the Karakura land mass and review of the humans are in."

The images were projected through Ulquiorra's eyes. Ichigo knew what Aizen was doing, ignoring him completely as though it would bother him. Ichigo rolled his eyes and continued to drink is milkshake every now and then shifting the straw so he could get more out of it.

Stark hummed for his attention and Ichigo went right over to him. "What is that you have there?"

"Taste!" Ichigo said trying to resist the grin when he felt Aizen's stare on the back of his neck.

Stark took a drink. "That is- interesting."

Lilynette snagged it too and gasped. "Yum, Ichi-kun!"

Ichigo smirked and took it back. "Yah, Human world, McDonalds, damn I miss that place," he muttered as Lilynette scooted down so he could sit between them.

Stark snorted when they all saw Ichigo grilling Ulquiorra for being an emotional filled idiot. Grimmjow barked out laughing from above them. "Fucking awesome."

Aizen was surprised by Ichigo's words about how Ulquiorra should appreciate him. It wasn't something that Ichigo was known for saying. He turned his eyes onto his Cero who was sitting next to Stark a little too closely for his taste and it didn't help that Ichigo let the Primera drink after him. Just how close were they? Aizen wondered looking directly at Ichigo while half listening to Ulquiorra's report.

Only a few noticed Aizen's intense stare.

"Ichigo?"

Finally, he acknowledges, huh? Ichigo thought. "Yah?"

"The girl," Aizen said nodding toward the projection.

"Inoue," Ichigo said.

"How do her powers work?"

"Uh, they were a gift from her brother and just pins for a long time and they turned into little sprites because of my reiatsu I think. They can heal just about everything and the shields are pretty strong but her attack kind of sucks because she hasn't any harming intent inside of her."

"The large boy?"

"Chad," Ichigo said staring at his best friend. "Not sure but he's always been more strong than your average human. Before he could see Hollows he could fight them. He did several times in fact. They were all affected by me," he said with a frown. "It's how they have their powers."

"How do you know them?" the string bean Ichigo didn't like asked baldly.

"They're my friends," Ichigo said simply.

"Humans? Are you insane?" The large man sneered near Harribel.

"Don't you worry about my mind, old man," Ichigo snapped, "stay out of my business as well."

"Why you insolent bra-"

Ichigo's eyes flared instantly and Aizen was quick to end the potential bloodshed.

"Barragan, that is quite enough. Ichigo is right, you don't have any grounds to argue about his preference in friends," he chastised gently.

"Apologies Aizen-sama," he said automatically but everyone knew he hadn't meant it and instead he was glaring at Ichigo.

The meeting soon wrapped up and when Aizen dismissed them all, Stark sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"Lazy ass." Ichigo pried the plastic top off his cup. "See ya later."

Lilynette waved at him before skipping out after Stark and kicking him in the shins. "Ichi-kun is right you are a lazy ass!"

Ichigo made to leave when Aizen was suddenly standing in front of him, hands in pockets looking for the entire world the same devious and sly leader he always was. Grr, it was a crime to look that good, Ichigo thought dryly. Especially a man in such high power.

"We aren't finished, Ichigo," Aizen commanded softly.

A few of the Espada paused briefly at this and looked over their shoulders.

"You are dismissed," Aizen said his eyes shifting and the reiatsu flaring causing each one of the lingering Espada and Fraccion to rush out of the room.

Ichigo shook the cup and let the cold icy ice cream slide down his throat. "We have nothing to discuss, Sousuke," he said plainly. "I'm tired that trip in the human world shocked me, I didn't expect to feel as though I couldn't breathe." He stepped around the man and walked away.

"Ichigo…"

"Good night, Sousuke," Ichigo whispered and closed the door, leaving him completely hanging once again.

No one would ever dare to walk out on him, not even Kaname or Gin. It was one of the greatest offenses. But Ichigo was not just an Espada. No, Aizen thought. Ichigo was allowed to walk out on him; even if he didn't wish it, even if it infuriated him beyond normal means.

Why? The answer to that was simple. He cared way too much for Ichigo. He didn't see Ichigo as a subordinate. It wasn't possible when Aizen wanted to do such things to him that were highly inappropriate.

-0-0-0-

Ichigo was very annoyed with himself. For one, he had a really hard time to not acknowledge the fiercely gorgeous gaze that Aizen always sent him and another thing that irritated him was that he actually noticed it!

Ichigo was a master at not noticing when people were good looking; he was very adept at keeping his walls up and forbidding those who may have otherworldly intentions out, such as Inoue.

But for some reason the damn manipulative sly man known as Aizen Sousuke was making it extremely hard. It was exhausting fighting him off because apart of him didn't want to and he feared that it wasn't the merged Hollow inside of him. Usually, that side of him was bold and fierce about his intentions but Ichigo's were subtle.

There were things he actually wanted to do but he refused to think about them nor would he voice them aloud for anyone, not even for the air to hear. No other person has ever grabbed his attention like Aizen.

Fuck, his name even made him shiver. Yeah, he liked Aizen but like hell would he allow them to ever be with those manipulative intentions. He would not be some fucking toy. He would not submit to a man who expected total submission. He simply couldn't do it.

Hah! That wasn't happening anytime soon. He didn't really believe that Aizen's intentions were pure. The man had never lied to him before… but … this was a completely different thing besides fighting for a side in a revolutionary sort of war, Hollows vs. Shinigami.

This was Ichigo's mind, heart, soul, and body. The only way Ichigo would ever be convinced is if Aizen actually stepped off his throne for him. Stories of King and Queen's stood in the back of his mind as he sank down onto his sofa and closed his eyes.

The King bedding all the servants while the Queen pretended to turn a blind eye or vice versa. All that manipulation and betrayal. How could one person stand it without throwing up? Just the thought made Ichigo's stomach swim with unease.

He shook his mind of it. No way would he get caught up in that.


	9. You Better Pray

Chapter Nine

_**-You Better Pray**_

A huff escaped the Cero Espada as he collapsed into a seat next to Stark. There was a meeting not even a half a week after Ichigo and Ulquiorra's trip to the human world. Ichigo had been avoiding Aizen, seeking his father and even Gin out for some sparring and filling his days up with long winding hours up of training until he was so exhausted that he had to sleep.

"You look exhausted," Stark observed hunched over. "Worse off than me."

Ichigo snorted. "No shit," he muttered. Avoiding a powerful man who didn't want to be avoided was very hard to do.

Aizen, Tousen, and Gin swept through the room the controlled reiatsu flipping across each Espada causing them all to shiver. Aizen particularly liked everyone to have a reminder just how powerful he was.

Ichigo wanted to roll his eyes, like he needed to know. He leaned his chair up onto two legs and crossed his fingers together and placed them on his stomach.

"Ichi-chan!" Gin crowed happily as he made his way over.

"Ah shit, not you," Ichigo muttered dubiously when arms slung around his neck in a hug. "What do you want, Gin?"

Grimmjow snorted. "I think I can guess," he said getting a nudge in the ribs by Harribel.

"Why Ichi-chan, there are plenty of things I want, the question is can I have them?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Hell no."

Stark snorted at his side.

"Gin, please release _my_ Cero," Aizen commanded pleasantly. Ichigo was the only one who heard the hidden warning in the overtones of Aizen's voice.

"Ah, very well," Gin said grinning widely and squeezing Ichigo's shoulders. He backed up until he was against the wall and crossed his arms.

Tea was served.

"The silent declaration of war will commence once we collect our guests from the human world," Aizen said causing Ichigo to sag down into the seat.

He really didn't want to hear about this.

"Guests?" Barragan asked dubiously. "Don't you mean prisoners?"

"No, I will have no prisoners in our home," Aizen stated, "these guests are no ordinary guests either. I am interested in the power that they hold."

"They?" the masked man that Ichigo still didn't know asked.

"Ichigo?"

"Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado," Ichigo answered not looking his way. "Do we have to have Inoue too?" he then asked frowning.

"Why are you hesitant? Isn't she your friend?"

"Yes, but, I didn't want her in on any of this," Ichigo confessed. "She doesn't exactly have the mindset for battles. She lacks a lot of understanding. She simply needs to be normal. I think its best that her pins are taken away from her personally. They do her more harm than good. _Yoruichi_," he spat out the bitch's name with a fire in his eyes, "filled her head with a balloon full of shit." He was never a person to take someone's choice away from them but in the long run, Inoue would wind up killed.

"But her healing is worth a lot, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yah, I do," Ichigo said factually. "But to try and be a fighter?" he asked incredulously. "Chad I can see, he's already on our side."

It was the first time, Aizen had ever heard Ichigo declare his side and it pleased him more than he would have initially thought.

"Oh? What reason would the brat have?" Barragan sneered.

"Not that it's any of your fuckin' business," Ichigo hissed, "but the fact is Chad belongs to me and I him. I fight for him, he fights for me. That's how it works."

"Ooh, sounds like more than fighting to me," Gin mocked playfully.

Ichigo wrinkled his nose. "Not like that you pervert," he said rolling his eyes.

Aizen debated. "I wish to collect the girl too, just in case. If her knowing about you is what you fear, Ichigo we will keep that matter disclosed. She will remain confined to her rooms at all times."

"No harm?" Ichigo asked sharply.

The Espada drew in deep breaths at Ichigo's tone toward their master, but he was not about to allow one of his friends to be harmed. Ichigo may want her to stop trying to fight and join in on things that were dangerous, but that only meant he cared about her.

"None," Aizen promised.

"Alright."

"In fact, I will let you choose who you want to retrieve her."

Ichigo jabbed his thumb to the lazy bastard next to him. "Him."

"Thanks a lot," Stark mumbled, but he had a look of understanding on his face.

Aizen knew that would be Ichigo's answer. "Very well, you collect the boy and Stark will collect the girl."

"When?" Stark asked.

"I will let you know when I receive word from Urahara Kisuke, and keep in mind, they are guests," Aizen said eyeing a few of his Espada sharply. "I do not want to hear that any of you have antagonized them, your Fraccion and the Numeros included. I will be more than displeased if my orders are disobeyed."

"Yes, Aizen-sama!" they all chorused together.

"I wonder if my dad has any cash left…" He muttered to Stark as everyone began to file out.

The two made to walk out together when Aizen's arm reached out and curled around Ichigo. "You stay, please."

Ichigo swallowed as Stark flashed him a brief look of concern while continuing his strides out the door. Once it was closed and they were alone, Aizen looked up.

"Stop avoiding me, Ichigo," Aizen said standing and drawing him closer.

"Sousuke," Ichigo said hiding his nerves. He was pressed up into Aizen's chest, his chin touching the top of his shoulder as Aizen's mouth swiped across his cheek causing it to tingle slightly.

"Please, Ichigo. Don't avoid me," Aizen whispered into his ear.

Ichigo really did shiver at the words that brushed hotly against his skin and Aizen's grip tightened deftly sliding past the white over vest and pressed a hand to the small of Ichigo's toned back. "Why?"

"I want you by my side, Ichigo. My intentions are not questionable, they are honest. Have I ever lied to you?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and shook his head without answering vocally. His heart was thudding fiercely. He was drawn in but he didn't think it was wise.

"Will you stop avoiding me?"

"Yah," Ichigo said finally breathing in the man's intoxicating scent that was tainted with reiatsu. "I guess."

Aizen laughed gently against Ichigo's ear. The close contact after days away was consuming and Aizen was realizing how much he actually needed Ichigo's presence. "You always act so aloof, Ichigo," he said fondly.

"Yah, well, I suppose you don't deserve it," he insisted turning his head so that he could look anywhere but at Aizen's face. He might make a bold and irresponsible move by kissing him. The urge was there and it was tempting.

"I will earn your trust, Ichigo," Aizen said tenderly gliding one finger down his neck. "I promise. If that is what it will take."

Ichigo's pulse twitched at the touch and his cheeks dusted with color as Aizen's lips pressed to his cheek. His breathing hitched up and he tensed briefly before giving in and melting against the powerful frame. He was losing sight and control; he knew it, his thoughts and feelings being led astray. "You – I-" Ichigo's words were completely and utterly lost as well.

This man could make him do a million and one things that he wouldn't normally do and one of them was losing his mind.

"And so we are clear," Aizen held Ichigo still and spoke soft but sharply against his ear, "I have never taken a subordinate to _my _bed." It took everything he had not to growl it out. "Do you understand me, Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the announcement. "U-uh."

"Answer me," Aizen commanded nuzzling along his neck. "You understand don't you? My subordinates are my children. I don't particularly have a taste for incest," he snapped his teeth an inch from Ichigo's cheek.

For the first time, Ichigo actually felt ashamed; was that really what he saw the Espada as? His children? Ichigo remembered his father's words about how Aizen had a God complex.

"Heh," Ichigo turned back so that they were cheek to cheek. "I'm sorry, Sousuke," he confessed and briskly kissed Sousuke on the cheek while flushing with nervousness.

"You are always forgiven, Ichigo," Aizen said clutching Ichigo's slim frame. "If you are concerned over something, anything, you need to ask me instead of letting your mind overreact."

Ichigo grumbled aloud. "I get it." He nudged Aizen in the chest.

"Do you? I don't need to spell it out for you?" he taunted grinning slyly at the sheepish expression Ichigo possessed. How very beautiful, he thought affectionately.

Ichigo smiled at that. "No, if I do I'll ask you."

"Good," Aizen said.

Ichigo wondered how far he would allow this to go. He feared the answer to that.

-0-0-0-

"Hm, many would probably kill to be in your place, Ichigo," Stark said staring up at the false cloud setting.

There was laughter in the background and Nel, who had joined in on the girl's play time, was being dressed up by Yuzu.

Ichigo was lying next to him and he explained what had been going on since day one practically. He didn't leave anything out; he had to talk to someone and his dad and Urahara were out of the question. He shuddered inwardly at the very thought of having a personal conversation with them.

"I never had an interest in anyone before," Ichigo said flatly. "Then this bastard comes along and tests my control."

Stark chuckled. "I like you Ichigo, you really do speak what's on your mind, huh?"

"Not all that's on my mind, lately it has been betraying me."

"What are you afraid of?" Stark asked. "You wouldn't be pushing away if you weren't afraid, so don't deny it."

"I've never trusted anyone fully," Ichigo said. "I don't want to be manipulated like that."

"Hm, those are good reasons, but not good enough," Stark said. "I see the way Aizen-sama looks at you, Ichigo. It's definitely different. He's never looked at anyone else like that before."

"I don't want to be used."

"Yeah that would be bad," Stark agreed and turned his head. "Do you like him?"

"Yah, of course. He was honest from the start; he went out of his way to save my whole family, and he's taken all his time out to train me, and explain everything that has been denied to me by Soul Society…" and it seemed to Ichigo that the more he counted off the things Aizen had done for him—he was absolutely stunned by the amount that grew higher and higher.

Ichigo had been bitching inwardly that the man would have to prove himself worthy, when in actuality the man had been doing it from the get-go. How selfish was he? He hadn't realized it. Ichigo groaned and snapped his eyes closed.

"Epiphany?" Stark asked sleepily.

"Damn right. Sousuke has done more than I ever gave him credit for."

"Hmm, given name now is it?" Stark taunted.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "It's usually like that in private. Fuck, I've been kind of an under appreciative asshole."

"I wouldn't go that far," Stark argued. "Technically Ichigo, you're still a kid. You're sixteen-years-old and even if you are an Arrancar, to me you are the most human and I think that is because you were created as a human and so you retain all of those instincts, feelings, and abilities. You're a teenager. At least you're mature enough to recognize your mistakes and your faults for what they are. You can rectify it easily. Don't be so hard on yourself. You are interested in perhaps the most powerful and dangerous man in all three worlds and he is definitely very interested in you."

Ichigo choked. "Fuck, what do I do?"

"I dunno." Stark shrugged.

"I'm doomed aren't I?"

"Most likely."

His conversation with Stark stayed in his mind for quite some time. When he had dinner with Aizen that evening the man was watching him with a little bit of concern.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?"

Ichigo was playing with his food, one foot propped up on his chair the way it always was and instead of his white robes he was wearing lounge clothes, black loose fitting jeans and an orange t-shirt with black and white splash markings on the back. "Kinda," he admitted, "I did a lot of realizing today." He didn't want to exactly explain it, he was ashamed enough.

"Don't look so down, I don't like it," Aizen said reaching over and lifting Ichigo's chin. Ichigo gave him a soft rare smile that really did wonders, it made him astonishingly more beautiful than before. "You should eat; I want to work on your Gran Rey Cero."

Another thing that Aizen was doing for him without any hesitance. "I don't feel very hungry right now," Ichigo confessed. He placed his fork down and lifted his silver glass. He tried to focus on it but he found it hard. "Maybe later," he said pushing the plate away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm only concerned, Ichigo."

"Yah, it's really nothing. Just all in my head."

"Stop thinking so much then, you'll hurt yourself."

Ichigo snorted. "The way I'm going that's definitely a possibility."

Yylforte came out for their food. He paused on Ichigo's full plate.

"Go on," Ichigo insisted. "I don't want it."

"Was it not satisfactory, Ichigo-sama?" he asked worriedly.

Ichigo shook his head. "No it was great, I'm just not hungry."

The Fraccion breathed in relief before bowing his head.

"Thank you Yylforte," Aizen said pleasantly.

Yylforte walked away with a blush on his cheeks.

They worked on the single most powerful move an Espada could possess for quite some time. The ball of energy wound up defusing before he could fire it off or it would threaten to explode uncontrollably if Ichigo put too much into it.

"You are very off focus today," Aizen observed. "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

One of the many private training grounds they were in, consisted of large white pillars that Ichigo was to target with his Ceros. They automatically reformulated from the spirit particles in the room.

Ichigo winced inwardly as he gave up and dropped his hand to his side. "Nothing's bothering me," he lied. "Sorry you're wasting your time. Perhaps we shou-"

Aizen was standing in front of him suddenly and his intense brown eyes seemed to light up as sheets of reiatsu wrapped around Ichigo, folding him in like a blanket.

"Wasting my time?" Aizen purred, "Why would you think that, Ichigo? You have never once wasted my time. Those words don't even come close to being involved with you. I do all of this because I want to, because I enjoy being near you. I waste my time when I have to do paperwork, I waste my time when I have to listen to Kaname complain to me about how Grimmjow and Nnoitra give bad examples, there are a million other things I waste my time doing," he explained lifting Ichigo's chin so that they were eye level, "and if I repeat this very statement to you a hundred times over, I still wouldn't be wasting my time. I never say what I don't mean, Ichigo."

His words hung in the air, balancing in a perfect sort of pattern over his head, leaving Ichigo in a world of delirium. What was Aizen doing to him? He wondered thoughtfully. How did Ichigo push the man away after that?

Ichigo didn't hesitate, he pushed closer to Aizen tilting his head up just slightly and pressed a kiss to the powerful man's lips. His hand curved around the back of Aizen's neck as he was pulled closer and held tightly chest to chest.

At first it was soft, conveying Ichigo's response with a few gentle brushes, but Aizen's mouth soon overpowered him, sinking further into the depths of Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo's body shuddered up against Aizen's and his will was breaking down; he could feel the light ridges along Aizen's mouth with each rub against his. The taste of his mouth was that of something delicious and intoxicating. No proper coherent thoughts came to mind and only his body and soul seemed to respond.

Ichigo almost moaned in protest when Aizen finally released his slightly swollen red lips. His eyes fluttered open to Aizen's fingers grazing against his cheek. He stared up into Aizen's trying to silently understand what he had just done. His whole body felt like jelly. He was weak and if it weren't for Aizen holding him up, he'd have crashed to the ground.

"Ichigo," Aizen whispered brushing a hot chaste kiss to his lips, "are you trying to provoke me?" he asked, a sideways grin spreading along his face, making him even more mysterious than before.

"Provoke?" Ichigo tried the word at the same time that his tongue brushed across his own lips, effectively taking the taste of Aizen further into his mouth. "No idea what you mean by that."

Chuckling, Aizen squeezed Ichigo closer and nuzzled his cheek and neck with his nose. His beautiful Ichigo was simply perfect; he tasted just as astonishing as he looked. His perfect little strawberry, lips reddened, cheeks reddened, hell the boy bathing in red was a wondrous sight. Shivering body so close, Aizen enjoyed the touch, the feel of the muscles reacting through the fabric of Ichigo's white robes.

"Don't you?" Aizen asked into Ichigo's ear before tugging gently with his teeth causing an instant gasp. He grinned, how lovely. His ears were sensitive. He nipped again and got a strangled noise in return.

Ichigo clenched the back of Aizen's swept hair, eyes rolling at the touch to his ear. "Nuh," Ichigo swallowed and bit down the noises that tried to leave his mouth. Had Aizen already discovered something he shouldn't? Damn man! Wasn't it already enough that Ichigo was melting and weak as hell in Aizen's arms? Did he have to go and tear down every line of defense Ichigo built up? Aizen's lips were absolutely divine much to Ichigo's chagrin. They could melt even the most frozen heart in an instant.

"Sousuke," Ichigo said closing his eyes, "I want to apologize." Aizen nipped him again and got a surprised yelp. "Ai!"

"What are you talking about, Ichigo? Sorry for kissing me?"

Ichigo's eyes shot open and he pulled back to shoot a glare at Aizen, who was simply smirking at him. "No." He scowled as Aizen brushed a hand over his face.

"Stop it with the scowl, tell me!" he requested softly.

"I've been unappreciative, I'm sorry for that," Ichigo said diverting his gaze once more. "I haven't realized everything you've done for me of your free will and I've been an ass." Aizen laughed outright causing Ichigo to scowl again and elbow him. "What's so funny?" he grouched.

"You," Aizen said grinning and running a hand up Ichigo's back and got a shiver as a reward. "Ichigo, you're really so sweet when you don't want to be."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at that remark and tried not to focus on Aizen's roaming touch; they certainly were getting their feel of him. Of course, he remained in all the appropriate places, but Ichigo still found it hard to concentrate.

"Being able to hold you like this and kiss you with a true response is all I want, Ichigo. Do you understand that?"

"Yah." Ichigo nodded. "I do. This is just unusual for me."

"I'm aware of that, but I am a man who is patient. Speaking of, shall we continue with your lesson? Your mind should be clear by now."

Ichigo laughed and nodded."Yah, let's. I want to get it down." It reminded Ichigo of Kukaku's spirit cannon ball.

Aizen kissed him gently before releasing him.

Ichigo managed to get ahold of his jelly-filled legs without making Aizen notice. They both already knew that Ichigo was way too attracted, no need to add more and inflate the man's head. Not yet anyway.

"I wonder," Ichigo said softly. "If I can apply the same theory to this as I did to Kukaku's cannon ball?"

"Oh?" Aizen asked. "Explain."

"I had trouble with the cannon ball; you see Kidou was never my actual style. I don't know anything about it," he confessed, "and I was really bad at reiatsu control because I had so much of it. Ganju, her brother, showed me a way to do it."

"Try it, it won't hurt, but bend your wrist." Aizen reached out and lightly did it for him. "The more arch you have the further it will stretch."

The Gran Rey Cero was almost perfect; he launched it causing it to stretch out spectacularly taking out a dozen pillars. Aizen used a powerful Kidou barrier just in case of backlash toward them. It vibrated off the dark red shield before dissolving.

"Much better, Ichigo. Now we have to work on your aim. An ultimate move is useless if you get hit with it too."

Ichigo snorted. "Right," he said "Getsuga Tenshou was like that for a long time. The first move I ever used from Zangetsu. I didn't learn to aim until Byakuya. Hell, I didn't even know how I was firing it for a long time."

"You learn fast," Aizen said.

"Not fast enough," Ichigo said forming another Gran Rey Cero. It was only luck he had enough reiatsu for multiple attacks. Most people would have collapsed from the pressure and power it used.

"You're too hard on yourself, Ichigo," Aizen said fondly. "Do heed my words. I will never give you false praise," he said moving to stand behind Ichigo and placing his hands firmly on his hips.

Ichigo's lip quirked. "Think standing behind me will make me fire it accurately?" he taunted.

"No, I just want to touch you," Aizen said leaning around to kiss his cheek. "Can I?" he asked resisting the urge to nip his ear.

"Why ask something you're already doing?" Ichigo asked leaning into his chest.

Aizen smiled at the response. He knew Ichigo was still rather nervous, he saw that clearly. But he also felt Ichigo's willing to step forward and do what he desired. Aizen decided that he wouldn't let him regret it, _ever_.

* * *

_**Thank you for the responses. =) **_I'm still trying to gauge the length of this fic. I don't want it to be to drastically long but... it seems to be writing itself. We'll see.


	10. We Are

Chapter Ten

_**-We Are-**_

There was a swoosh, a clang of metal, and an affronted yelp as Shinji went flying through the dust into backwards somersaults. The blood poured out of his mouth and his mask was half destroyed while Ichigo's remained intact.

Hiyori came at him with all her fury. When Ichigo moved it was instantaneous but she had already recognized what he was doing, considering he did it to Shinji two seconds ago. She whirled around, sword out to stop the hilt of Ichigo's blade from making contact with her head. Ichigo had a habit of not using his blade but the hilt to knock a person unconscious.

It was why Kensei was sitting up and rubbing his head with a groan and Mashiro was still fast asleep drooling on Hachi's knee.

They'd been fighting for hours on end, one after another. So far, Shinji had held up the longest putting forth every ounce of strength he had with Ichigo.

It wasn't that he was overpowered that made the difference but the skill that he was fighting at, it didn't take a genius to realize who had actually taught him. It was dreadfully obvious and he hadn't even released his resurrection form yet.

"Come at me ya dickhead!" Hiyori growled reapplying her mask for good measure.

Ichigo did a whirlwind around her kicking up the dust and using the land layout to his advantage. Each one of the Vizards watched in awe.

This was the training Aizen Sousuke gave Ichigo? That was about all they could think as their impression rose of Ichigo. From the time they first started training together until now, the difference was immense. Before, Ichigo relied on all his brute strength and determination, charging into a battle without weighing the odds or using a 'cut-till-you-drop' strategy. He still never used Kidou which didn't bother any of them in the slightest, the only ones who used a bunch of Kidou were Rose and Hachi, but Hachi didn't fight.

Ichigo's movements was like a perfected dance, with every turn and slice of his sword seemed to blossom out into something more and it left anyone who was watching absolutely stunned.

Four months of training and this was Aizen's results of his Cero Espada. It wasn't even ten minutes later when Hiyori flew through the air, mask disintegrating. Ichigo however rushed forward and caught her before she could land.

"Dick…_head_," she managed before completely falling unconscious.

Ichigo snorted as he took her over to Hachi and gently laid her down.

Shinji was grumbling. "Show off."

"That was an accident," Ichigo insisted. "My aim on the Arrow of Zangetsu is terrible."

"Yah, so terrible she lands right in it," Love snorted. "Well at least she'll be silent for a while."

"You might wanna run," Lisa taunted leaning over Ichigo's shoulder with a sassy smile. "She might wanna kill you when she wakes."

Hachi nodded furiously. Ichigo smirked. "I embarrassed her that much?"

"Let's just say Ichi, that the last time Shinji beat her butt, he was sporting a bloody nose for a week," Rose said staring down at the little Vizard.

Shinji groaned. "Don't I remember? The moment it healed she hit me again."

"She's not severely injured, she only used too much reiatsu," Hachi explained. "She'll be asleep for a while."

"So I should get out of here, eh?"

"Well, we have to go back to the living world anyway," Lisa said dully. "Stupid Soul Society, trying to keep tabs on us."

"We left enough reiatsu for a couple of days," Kensei said swinging around and nudging Mashiro off him. The green headed girl was still asleep and when Hachi moved she took up Kensei as her personal pillow. "But we don't want to be gone too long."

"I can't wait until they're done for," Rose said with a frown. "They've really ruined everything."

Love nodded and took Rose's hand. "They screwed us all really bad."

"Aizen-sama may have created us against our will," Shinji said staring far off. "But he made us stronger nonetheless. He gave us a chance while Soul Society wanted to kill us off. That makes all the difference."

"Yeh well, Soul Society thought it was a good idea to kill off twelve year old twin human little girls," Ichigo said darkly.

Lisa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Least you still have them, we're on your side Ichi," she said smiling.

"Yah," Ichigo agreed. "It just eats me alive still."

"Yoruichi," Kensei said observing Ichigo's stiff expression. "Yeah, I wouldn't have expected it of her either."

"Well, if I know anything about Soul Society's Captains, I know Unohana, Ukitake, and Captain Kyoraku would never have agreed to something like that," Lisa said shaking her head. "They would probably turn their backs on Yamamato if they knew his idea. Yoruichi while she was a decent person, she's been trained in assassination from the time she was a child. The Shihoin House is more ruthless than the Kuchiki House could ever be. She may be laid back and gentle hearted on the outside but she's got an assassin's way about her. She'll never lose that."

A vicious fiery look swept across Ichigo's sharp features. "She'll lose it once I slice her throat," he hissed venomously. "I will never forgive her or Soi Fon for what they did. I will kill them with my own hands." He unconsciously gripped the hilt of his sword so tight that if he had human skin it would have tore and bled.

Each one of the Vizards felt his anger and vengeful reiatsu that leaked out of his controlled frame, even Mashiro woke up and stared at him with bleary concern.

"That's what happens when you fuck with someone's family," Hiyori murmured sleepily. "I'm going to kick your ass later too, orange."

Ichigo smirked losing his anger as quick as it formed. "Bring it on piggy."

-0-0-0-

Aizen was sitting at the head of the table in the meeting room. Gin was in the corner, his grin wide like a fox and he had his arms crossed while Tousen gave a concerned _hm_. The rest of the Espada were quiet but their eyes were staring at the two vacant chairs in avid curiosity. Where were their occupants?

"Shall I do a search for them, Aizen-sama?" Tousen asked formally.

Aizen didn't quite know how to feel about this. A big part of him was a little bothered by it while the other part of his mind insisted that it was no big deal. Ichigo and Stark had been missing for the last half hour. A meeting had been scheduled and everyone but them arrived.

"Wonder what they're doing together?" Grimmjow taunted causing a vein to bubble slightly in Aizen's neck.

"They're always hangin' around one another," Nnoitra sneered. "Figures, Cero and Primera."

"Not a very bad match," Harribel spoke up as she tapped her nails against the table. "They would be cute together."

Aizen tried to tune those words out, keeping in mind his subordinates have no idea that he and Ichigo were involved.

"Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra stood. "Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Would you kindly locate Ichigo and Stark and remind them of the meeting scheduled, please?"

"Yes of course, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said bowing respectfully. "I know just where to find them." He swept out of the room in brisk movements.

"I can see Stark missing, he's always falling asleep. But that kiddo has never missed," Barragan grunted.

"Seems as though Stark is rubbing off on Ichigo, _literally_," Szayel said adjusting his glasses and smirking.

It wasn't more than five minutes later when Ulquiorra brushed back through a solemn expression on his face. "It seems, Aizen-sama that Karin-san has informed me that Ichigo and Stark are off sleeping together," he said emotionlessly.

Everything inside of Aizen froze as the entire room erupted into laughter.

_Vroom!_ The entire palace shook as Aizen's entire frame glowed white, his reiatsu rushing through the room causing each Espada to practically sink into their chairs clutching themselves.

Ulquiorra wound up on his knees, eyes wide. "Ai- Aizen-sama, have I displeased you?" he asked desperately.

But their powerful Master said not a word as he rose from the chair, reiatsu leaking around him in a violent tandem. He walked right out of the room, leaving everyone sweating and gasping for air.

"Ichi-chan in twouble," Gin sang in a baby voice, his grin more sinister than Nnoitra's could ever be. "I should get him a toy for afterwards."

Tousen sighed. "Ichigo is not a child, Gin."

"I didn't mean a toy for children," Gin said factually.

Through the thick mist of reiatsu nearly all of the Espada snorted and snickered, leave it to Gin's humor.

-0-0-0-

"Er- Ichigo?" Stark grumbled sleepily as he lay on his side facing away from his equally sleeping friend. He wiped the drool from his mouth. "Weren't we 'spose to do somethin' today?"

"Hn?" Ichigo barely understood. He was so tired from fighting with all the Vizards. He hadn't realized how much reiatsu he had used. He was almost too weak to move, but he knew that Karin, Yuzu, and Nel wanted to play with Lilynette and he wasn't going to be so mean as to forget about them because of some sleep. Ichigo and Stark were lying under a fake maple tree a little ways away from the field in which Karin and them were laughing and playing. The only one who likely knew they were here was Ulquiorra, Gin, Tousen, and of course Aizen and none of them would ever hurt the girls. "Nnnn."

There was a massive shaking and thick reiatsu flooded them causing Stark to grunt and shrug his shoulders before falling back asleep.

Ichigo sighed, _someone made Sousuke mad_, he thought feeling heavily drunken with sleep. The reiatsu seemed to however get closer causing Stark's eyes to flick open in wonderment.

"What is it that we're missing?" Stark asked and he would have been too lazy to sit up had it not been for the sudden appearance of Aizen. _Uh oh_. "That's what we're missing, shit! Aizen-sama," Stark gasped as he sat up.

Aizen had his hands in his pockets to keep the casual façade but the reiatsu that poured out was another matter. The little girls on the field had sunken down to their knees, Lilynette covering all three of them, her visible eye wide in fear.

He was about to speak when his eyes fell on the sleeping form of Ichigo. He was lying on his side facing away from Stark and in a slightly curled position, one arm up and his cheek lying against it while the other was curled in against his stomach. To Aizen he looked like an angel and some of the angry reiatsu died down instantly.

"What is going on?" Aizen said never taking his eyes off Ichigo.

"It was my fault, Aizen-sama," Stark said glancing briefly at Ichigo. "I was the one who should have remembered the meeting. Ichigo was fighting with the Vizards all day and his reiatsu has yet to fully recover. I suggested that we sleep. Nothing more or less was ever intended."

"Why was your reiatsu masked?" Aizen asked evenly.

"Ichigo's suggestion," Stark said calmly, knowing exactly what was going through Aizen's mind. "He was afraid an Espada like Nnoitra or Szayel would find us with Ichigo's girls by tracing our reiatsu. So we cut them off."

That made too much sense, Aizen thought stepping over Stark to Ichigo.

"I know you're there Sousuke," Ichigo mumbled feeling the man's reiatsu practically molesting him. "I'm up, meeting? Aah, I forgot." Ichigo rolled over bumping into Stark's body. "Eh-?" he hadn't meant to be that close.

Aizen cleared his throat. "Ichigo-"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Ichigo grumbled. "Don't get so angry."

"Stark go on to the meeting, now."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," Stark said scrambling up instantly. "May I at least walk the girls back to Ichigo's father?" he asked wincing slightly at the question.

"Yes," Aizen said still not looking at Stark.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama," he bowed and rushed off but not before glancing back not for the first time with concern.

"What's wrong, Sousuke?"

"What's wrong?" he asked sharply. "What do you think is wrong Ichigo? I send Ulquiorra to find you, to find out you are sleeping together."

Ichigo frowned and rubbed his eyes. "And you immediately assume the complete opposite of what the actual meaning of sleeping together is?"

"Ichigo-"

Ichigo glowered at him and staggered up, stumbling as he did but when Aizen reached out to steady him, he jerked away. "God, you of all people should damn well know me by now. For hell's sake, you can be pissed at me for missing a meeting I will understand that but for God sake's to assume that I would go behind your back?"

"My Espada didn't exactly help, some of their words bothered me," he confessed honestly.

Ichigo sighed in frustration. "What do they know?" he asked darkly. "I rarely ever speak to anyone but Stark. Also, I was in the room with my sisters and a three year old little girl. That's kind of disgusting."

"Ulquiorra said you were nowhere around and his specific words were you were off sleeping together. How was I supposed to take that?" he asked calmly.

"I was _here_!" Ichigo stressed. "I was so tired, I could hardly hold Nel but I didn't want them to be put out because I didn't let them play. So I came over here to sleep next to someone that I trust to keep me protected considering my reiatsu is so low that pinkie could have a go at me and I wouldn't be able to fight back." He grumbled and waved his hand in frustration. "Forget it; I'll head to the meeting."

"Wait Ichigo, we're not through." Aizen snagged him by the elbow and pulled him close into his chest. "I did not like the image I received when Ulquiorra told me this," he reasoned gliding his fingers down Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo's frown deepened. "You should know, I would never do something that I worried about you doing in the first place," he said coldly. "Not to mention you did take my first kiss, why would I suddenly go and have sex with someone else?"

"Ichigo-"

"You're supposed to be smarter than that Sousuke, of all people I never thought you were the one to jump to conclusions. That's so out of character." He pulled away from Aizen's slack grip. "I'll be at the meeting, get yourself together or your Espada will be wondering what the hell's going on."

He rushed away using Sonido.

Aizen breathed in softly and reeled in his overbearing reiatsu; had he really jumped to conclusions too soon? He was not a rash man, he did not make mistakes. He always planned everything out so carefully, constructing it from the ground up and making sure it was flawless.

That was Aizen Sousuke, Ichigo was right, his conclusions had been way out of character. It had been jealousy. Only a fool would lie to himself and Aizen was no fool. He had been jealous and maybe deep down Aizen knew that Ichigo would never do such a thing, perhaps it had been more than the idea of Ichigo being with Stark. The fact that Stark was able to see Ichigo do something as intimate as sleeping. Aizen had never felt jealousy so he was unsure of what it bestowed but he was starting to get a pretty good feeling.

Aizen had also never cared about anyone before, not to the extent that he did with Ichigo. In the past the lovers Aizen had taken meant next to nothing. They were mostly a means to an end. They were pointless endeavors for pointless satisfaction that didn't last long. Ichigo was different and Aizen would have to actually teach himself something new and that was to not jump to irrational conclusions.

Instantly, he returned to the meeting hall, calm and serene as though nothing had happened but deep inside he knew that his quarrel with Ichigo wasn't over with. He tried not to let it bother him when he saw Ichigo sitting next to a hunched over Stark.

Ichigo looked positively exhausted.

Gin was poking fun at Ichigo. "Ichi-chan what kind of naughty things were you and Primera-san up too?" he cooed slinging his arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

"That's what we want to know." Grimmjow smirked.

"Nah, it's called sleeping," Stark said with a roll of his eyes. "Literally, sleeping."

"Yah," Ichigo grumbled shrugging Gin off. "I prefer sleeping next to someone I trust in case of an attack," he said not for the first time.

"I can sleep with you," Gin teased.

"Gin," Aizen said coolly, "that is enough."

Gin practically giggled as he shrugged his shoulders. "Sure thing Aizen-sama."

Tousen frowned heavily at them. "You should always remember the meetings, Aizen-sama doesn't appreciate hunting you down," he said grimly.

"I apologize," Stark said formally.

Ichigo grunted. "Yeh, what he said."

"They've already apologized, what's done is done. Let's begin shall we?" Aizen said bringing his pleasant demeanor back.

Ichigo had to be nudged randomly by Stark to keep from falling asleep. He knew that his fight with Sousuke wasn't over with yet and he suppose he could understand. Ulquiorra had the emotional depth of a teaspoon. But damn, Sousuke should know, Ichigo didn't 'sleep' with anyone. That idea made him want to shudder.

Sure, Stark could easily get his attention had it not been consumed already. Perhaps he should lay it out for Sousuke to understand a little better. They really hadn't talked much about themselves. Ichigo wasn't used to a relationship. He didn't know what it truly entailed but he had a feeling that perhaps the two of them should speak together without pride or ego's and get on a better sort of common ground.

The only thing Ichigo understood was that Kisuke had gotten everything ready for next week; they were to get Chad and Inoue.

"Uh," Ichigo said aloud getting everyone's attention. "Why not Ishida? I mean to be honest, he is the most powerful of the three."

Aizen smiled, pleased to see Ichigo was somewhat listening to the conversation. "Several reasons; Soul Society are already on dark terms with the Quincy and vice versa. They won't be too bothered if the last Quincy turned up missing, they would however be upset if the last Quincy decided to steal the glory out from under them. Soul Society will fear that girl's power; it is a strange sort of time reversal. It defies the very essence of God itself. They will fear what I could do with it."

"Hm," Ichigo hummed. "So you're saying that you're going to use Ishida as a driving force? As if he were me?"

"Exactly."

"Ah, gotchya."

When the meeting was over, Ichigo remained where he was sitting and nodded once to Stark who smirked and ruffled his head before leaving the room.

Aizen and Ichigo looked at one another. "Kaname, Gin why don't you two go on."

Tousen frowned but nodded. "Of course Aizen-sama."

"Ichi-chan!" Gin squeezed Ichigo's neck before leaving causing the boy to shake his head with a smirk.

The door was closed and Ichigo rose from his chair. "Ichigo-"

"Wait before you start," Ichigo interrupted stretching and walked over to Aizen and sat down on the arm of his chair. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't completely look at it from your point of view," he said scratching the back of his head. He felt Aizen's arm slid around him and grumbled when he was pulled into the man's lap. But he didn't argue aloud and instead pressed his back to Aizen's chest. He was soon locked in.

"I apologize to, Ichigo."

"That's good enough then," Ichigo said closing his eyes.

"Can I request something?"

"If you ask me to stay away from Stark, that's a hell no. I don't like him like that. True, it could be easy to do if you didn't exist. But you do and it's you that I'm sitting on."

Aizen grinned. "That's right you are sitting on me. But no, my request wasn't that. I wouldn't be that cruel to you Ichigo and I know I couldn't stop you without making you angry or upsetting you."

"What is it then?"

"Sleep with me."

Ichigo opened his eyes, surprised. "Sleep?"

"Exactly what I said," Aizen said kissing Ichigo's ear, "come to my bed and sleep with me."

Ichigo smiled and breathed in. "If that's what you wanted Sousuke you could have just asked instead of getting all jealous."

Aizen bit down on his neck getting a shocked gasp. He chuckled softly against Ichigo's ear and squeezed him. "Shall I take you to bed then?'

Ichigo paused; the way that sounded it was as if he was a princess or something, but he decided not to argue over it. He would need to learn when to pick and choose his battles. _Man, this relationship stuff was hard, _he thought shaking himself inwardly.

Ichigo didn't get a chance to examine the bedroom, the only thing he recognized was a massive white and royal purple down feather bed. Sousuke wordlessly took the top part of Ichigo's hakama off, leaving him with the black snug shirt he always wore under it. Each chance the powerful leader had he kissed Ichigo whether it was the cheek, lips, or even the neck in a manner that Ichigo recognized as possessiveness even through the cloud of his exhaustion.

Gently, Sousuke pinned Ichigo's body to him and nibbled on his bottom lip. "My corridors are free to you, Ichigo. I want you to always sleep here, in my bed."

Ichigo kissed him in response.

It was really strange when Ichigo awoke next, his body fully recovered from the loss of reiatsu and he was very much aware that he was in a different bed considering he had strong arms wrapped around his body.

He thought about what happened before he fell asleep. All that misunderstanding and then Sousuke's request which may have been awkward had Ichigo not been so tired.

"I was wondering when you would wake," his words trailed huskily down his neck. Ichigo couldn't stop the shiver as the heated breath assaulted him. "You've been asleep for five hours."

"You've been lying here the entire time?" Ichigo asked shocked. "Weren't you bored?"

Sousuke chuckled roughly and pressed a kiss underneath Ichigo's ear. "Why would I get bored when I get to touch and watch you sleeping in my bed?"

Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up. He thought that the possessive way Sousuke kept kissing him last night was a part of his imagination but now, Ichigo knew that he hadn't been imagining it.

Did Aizen Sousuke want him that badly? Ichigo wondered inwardly. If that was the case, Ichigo didn't know what to think. But he couldn't help but feel a little warm hearted and perhaps a little bit guilty for the way he had thrown Sousuke's feelings back at him a few weeks ago. Ichigo was never a guy who played with anyone else's feelings except maybe those who tried to hurt his family but that was something completely different.

He shifted from his side that was facing away from Sousuke until he was on his back. He brought his hand back and stared into the man's alight brown eyes while brushing his fingers across his chiseled cheek.

It seemed to Ichigo that the more he learned about this man behind the layers of reiatsu and power the more consumed he would become and he would do nothing to stop it. Ichigo leaned in and kissed him softly with those thoughts lingering in his mind.

Aizen tightened his grip, enjoying the muscled flesh in his arms. He couldn't help but wonder as Ichigo stared at him, caressing his cheek what he was thinking. The boy's face was completely devoid of his usual trademark scowl and instead it was completely relaxed, yet thoughtful. His eyes shining brightly with some sort of fond knowledge that fuelled Aizen to learn more and when he was kissed, so willingly with deep affection Aizen's need for all things Ichigo intensified.

When Ichigo went off later toward his family's floor Aizen went to his office, feeling a true spark of happiness. He hadn't been that happy since the day he retrieved the Hougyoku. Even the mounting stack of paper work on his organized desk couldn't sway his feelings.

Not only did he have the entire world held in the palm of his hands but he had the power and certainty to back it all up. Over a century of long and hard work and most of it was done by himself with a little bit of help from his two loyal subordinates, Gin and Tousen. But Aizen hadn't really given much thought to taking anyone for his own.

It wasn't that he believed a true hearted relationship was beneath him but he didn't believe anyone had the power and strength enough to see him. Contrary to popular belief, Aizen was not interested in a partner who would bow at his feet and crawl across the floors for him. None of that was appealing in the least. That was subordinate reactions not a person that Aizen respected high enough to capture his interest.

Kisuke and Isshin had never crossed his mind. For a long time they were the only two men he truly respected when it came to power and intelligence level but the day he saw Ichigo for the first time, a fascinated sense of curiosity had struck him.

This was, Isshin's only son. Kisuke's student. A teenager born with a determination, power, and resolve. All he needed was to learn to use it. He was level headed and unlike most, he was stubborn, clever, and he was arrogant but not to the point that made a person's skin crawl.

He was arrogant when it came to sheltering his feelings and holding up those thick high walls. That's where he his arrogance belonged; his Hollow and Soul Sword were perfect examples of what lay behind those walls and beyond the arrogance. It was a truly powerful being who never truly saw what they were.

Ichigo also never saw someone with simply power. He always looked beyond, his typical teenage rebellious attitude was actually a statement saying, 'I know you're more than a person of power and strength.' He recognized it through and through but he never allowed it to go to his head.

It was the third person that Aizen respected so highly and it was when he met Ichigo officially that his mind began to play out ideas that had nothing to do with Ichigo's strength and power.

Ichigo wasn't a person who fell to anyone's feet. No God, Goddess, or being anywhere could get Ichigo to react so pathetically. He would rather endure endless hours of physical and mental torture than bow to someone.

It never bothered Aizen, even from the beginning. Ichigo was something different, something more than Isshin's son, something more than Kisuke's student. He was an original being.

And Aizen had been certain that Ichigo would be his, no matter how long it took. Earlier, when Aizen had been furious with what Ulquiorra had informed him of, that he not only wanted Ichigo permanently but he needed him. His heart had filled with that horrible emotion known as jealousy. Definitely something that Aizen never experienced. It was a very humane thing Aizen had deduced while lying in bed and watching Ichigo sleep. But it was definitely one of those things he'd have to take on slowly.

Ichigo hadn't been pleased when Aizen's mind went a little too creative for his own good; although they both apologized Aizen knew that he may have hurt Ichigo a little with the insinuation.

All his thoughts sent him halfway through the paperwork, when a knock came at his door. The reiatsu told him it was Isshin. "It's open to you Isshin," Aizen called kindly.

He watched the door ease open and Isshin sigh. "Kisuke sends word, that Orihime will be transported from the Senkai Gate back to the living world in two day's time. He believes it's the most vulnerable time for her to be caught unawares."

Aizen nodded, that was a good idea actually. "Very well," he said, "if you run into your son, send him here?"

Isshin smirked. "I think you're more likely to find him than me."

Aizen arched an eyebrow. "You seem to know more than you let on?"

Chuckling, Isshin's smirk grew. "Just because I don't talk to my son doesn't mean I don't know what's going on in his life. I may suck as a father but I'm not that obtuse. I think he's good for you," he said mischievously.

"Why is that?" Aizen asked wondering what was going on in Isshin's head. Most fathers would be cantankerous at the idea of a powerful man with their son, especially one that is the same age as the father.

"Oh, no specific reason," Isshin sing-songed in a way that Kisuke would do.

That was a _lie_.

Aizen's eyes narrowed. "Isshin-"

"Good afternoon, Aizen-san!" Isshin whistled before leaving the office as quickly as he had come.


	11. Clocks

Chapter Eleven

_**-Clocks-**_

Chad and Inoue arrived in Hueco Mundo as smoothly as expected. Inoue had been placed on the wing well away from everyone else and Ulquiorra was apparently appointed as her guardian. Aizen trusted him the most to keep his mouth shut about Ichigo and his family. Chad had been put on Ichigo's family's wing where he trained daily with both Isshin and Karin.

Karin's Zanpakuto was named Akane, it was deep blood red and short with a white and black crisscrossed hilt. It resembled Zangetsu in the way that its power laid in shadows but instead of them being black and red they were pure crimson. It wasn't a surprise that Karin's Zanpakuto was like Ichigo's considering their personality matched, even in Aizen's opinion. Ichigo helped her with her control and even sparred with her a few times but it was difficult for Karin to keep up with him and it was hard for Ichigo to slow down.

"She could become as powerful as you," Aizen commented one afternoon. Ichigo was sitting cross-legged on the man's desk helping him with the paperwork. The Vizards had gone back to the human world and they were waiting on intelligence from Kisuke before anything else was done.

"She's too young," Ichigo stated, "I don't want her growth stunted."

"It won't be," Aizen promised. "She'll grow like a normal child."

"Good." Ichigo placed a paper aside and took another. It was pointless research requests and information from pinkie that had yet to manage turning Nel back. Stark and Ichigo took turns watching over him whenever he wanted to try something new. "I don't want to see that she's the size of Toushiro in ten years," he stressed shaking his head.

Aizen chuckled quietly. "But you my Cero will be sixteen forever."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'm really trying not to remember that fact," he said shoving another useless paper away.

"That's not a bad thing; do you know how many people would love to be forever sixteen?"

"Yah, humans but I'm not exactly a human anymore. At least I ain't fifteen," Ichigo said grimacing. "That would be irritating."

Aizen grinned. "You're perfect."

Ichigo simply shook his head, Aizen loved to say those things and Ichigo had to learn to take them and accept his words.

"Your pinkie asks for a lot of shit doesn't he?"

"A lot of it he doesn't ask for," Aizen said finding it amusing how Ichigo never called Szayel by his name, considering how cocky he was about it. "He attempts to go behind my back with experiments."

"Attempts?"

"I let him get away with it until he goes too far," Aizen said shoving a report from Harribel aside about her Fraccion. It seemed that he three of them were finally coordinated. "Like little children," he said placing the Kanji brush aside and looking up at Ichigo. His trademark scowl nowhere to be seen, Aizen reached up and plucked the paper from Ichigo causing the orange haired teen to blink.

"Huh?"

"I've had enough, Gin can take care of the rest," he said curling his fingers around Ichigo's wrist and tugging him until he gasped and went flying off the table, landing right in Aizen's lap.

"You bastard!" Ichigo growled up against Aizen's cheek. His arms naturally went around him as Aizen's soft laughter picked up.

"I dare not apologize for it would be a lie," Aizen purred as he cupped Ichigo's neck and pressed a kiss to the bone shard on his cheek.

Ichigo shifted, cheeks a bit colored from being reduced to a child until he was kissed in a way that no child had ever been making him pointedly forget about his prideful predicament. Every time Ichigo wanted to complain Sousuke would kiss him, an effective way to hush him up.

"What was that?" Sousuke asked him.

Ichigo huffed and leaned in. "No idea."

"Good."

"What if I suddenly remember?"

"I'll make you forget again," Sousuke assured.

"You'll get your way no matter what, huh?"

"Why Ichigo, a man like me always gets his way," Sousuke purred as he nipped against Ichigo's ear.

"What are we going to do now?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Simply spend time with you, is that alright?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. "Why should I?"

"Things may start to get busy soon."

"I kind of thought it would," Ichigo said. "How's Inoue?"

"Ulquiorra is taking good care of her."

"She has no idea about me?"

"None, I've had her demonstrate her powers for me. I believe Szayel will be taking some of her reiatsu for examination."

Ichigo paused. "Ulquiorra oversee it?"

"Of course, I would never allow her to be alone with him. I wouldn't do you that way."

Ichigo sighed. "I know I just worry about her. It's why I don't want her in on any of this. I wish she had never been affected by my reiatsu. It's like a damn disease."

"At least I've taught you to control it. You have about as much as me, Ichigo."

"Tch, I was never good with that crap."

"I believe it may have been a side effect from the Hougyoku that was inside of Kuchiki Rukia."

"But I lost that power," Ichigo told him. "To Byakuya."

"No you lost her powers, you didn't lose yours."

"But wouldn't I have lost the Hougyoku power with hers?"

"No, she was simply a container, Ichigo. She was never really powerful to begin with. She had an adequate amount for your typical shinigami but then she was put up against you, someone with a natural flow of reiatsu that overpowered hers. The Hougyoku awoke and when its power is transferred it goes straight to your soul. Her powers never touched your soul."

"I think I understand because I didn't know Zangetsu. I couldn't hear him calling me until Urahara restored my power."

"Her powers were a poison for yours," Sousuke explained. "It's like a good thing that turns into a bad thing."

"She saved my family though by risking her life," Ichigo said softly, "that's something I'll never forget."

"I would never ask you too," Sousuke said kissing Ichigo on the neck.

-0-0-0-

"Yo! Cero!"

Ichigo frowned and whirled around, Nel was perched on his hip and she squeaked when she saw an Espada and hid her face into Ichigo's robes.

It was Grimmjow, his bright blue hair and eyes stood out amongst his skin. The Sexta Espada was always roaming the halls looking for something to entertain him. Ichigo had only talked to him twice; neither of them minded each other. "Yah?"

He paused when he saw Nel. "I didn't know ya had a kid," he teased, "Did Szayel come up with a way to impregnate us guys?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "If that pink haired di- er idiot ever comes up with a way to do that, I'll tear him apart."

Grimmjow barked into laughter. "Leave me some, I'll help," he insisted.

"This is Nelliel Tu," Ichigo said as the little girl poked her head up.

"Jesus Christ! What happened?" Grimmjow asked horrified.

"Pinkie and that string bean."

"Fuckin' figures, they're always up to something. So, wanna spar? I'm bored as fuck…"

Ichigo scowled. "Watch the language around her, she's already saying stuff that makes my sister blush and alright, give me a bit. I'm going to pinkie right now, they're going to try something on her and I won't leave her alone."

Grimmjow shrugged a shoulder. "So long as I get a fight outta ya, I'll tag along."

Nel was looking from one to another before beaming and snuggling into Ichigo. "My Itsygo!" she said pulling on the top part of his robes.

"So, what's the deal with you and Primera anyway?" Grimmjow asked as they scaled two floors at a mild speed.

"Stark?" Ichigo asked suddenly. "Absolutely nothing Grimmjow. We're friends. He helps watch over my sisters is all."

"Yah, sure," Grimmjow said smirking. "Aizen didn't seem too happy about the idea of you two. I wonder why? He never cared before."

Ichigo pinked but didn't answer that and instead he changed the subject.

Szayel shuddered when Ichigo and Grimmjow came into the room together. "Both of you are so going to ruin my mental creativity," he said haughtily as he glared at the child in Ichigo's arms.

"Deal with it," Ichigo and Grimmjow sneered at the same time.

Nel whimpered. "Itsygo, I don't wanna do this again!"

"Sorry, Nel, it won't be long before we're done. I'll stay right here, alright?"

Nel puffed out her lip and her eyes shined with tears. "Last time it hurted, Itsygo."

Ichigo winced, he hated to hear that. "Will it this time?"

"How do I know?" Szayel asked holding out the syringe. "The most it should do is make her sick," he said carelessly, "bring her here."

"Sick? How sick?" Ichigo demanded sharply.

"I don't know, a bit of vomiting, a rash, and perhaps a fever."

"That's a little extreme dontchya think?" Grimmjow put in.

"It's what it is," Szayel said.

"Fuck off," Ichigo snarled to Szayel with disgust. He clutched Nel closer to his body, ignoring his own chastisement from earlier.

"You can't leave!" Szayel growled. "I worked for a week on this!"

"Too damn bad, you are not sticking that thing anywhere near Nel if it causes those reactions. She can stay a baby for all I care!"

"Aizen-sama will not be pleased with either of us!"

"I don't really care," Ichigo said baldly. "You keep that syringe away from Nel or I'll tear your primpy little head off."

Grimmjow snorted. "I'd like to see that! Actually, wait, no, I'd like to join!" he said grinning and showing all his teeth.

Szayel scowled. "_Tch_, overgrown barbarians the both of you, now give her here, it won't take long Ichigo."

"Find yourself another test rat pinkie. Find a solution that doesn't require pain or illness. That is if you can do it."

Ichigo left the room and Grimmjow followed hot on his heels.

"Don't think you can get away with this Cero! Just because you're Aizen-sama's favorite!" Szayel shouted through the shut door.

Nel sniffled. "Thank you Itsygo," she squeaked and kissed his cheek. "I didn't wanna hurt no more."

Ichigo's heart ached at Nel's words.

"I'm sure you can talk to Aizen about leaving her alone, the pink idiot was right you are his favorite," Grimmjow explained at his side.

Ichigo once again flushed at the remark. If only they knew. "I can't see letting a kid get sick over and over just to turn her back. She seems happy as a baby anyway."

"For a Cero you're quite er- what's the word?" Grimmjow voiced aloud. "Paternal?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I ain't blood thirsty, unless I'm royally pissed off."

"Yah, but where the hell did it come from?" Grimmjow asked.

"I have two kid sisters," he said not offended in the least.

"Ah."

"Going to stop by Sous- Aizen-sama's office in case he interrupts us wondering why I left with Nel." Ichigo tried not to wrinkle his nose at using 'sama.'

Grimmjow nodded and he pretended he didn't hear Ichigo's slip up.

Ichigo tapped upon the door and when they were admitted they saw Ulquiorra standing behind the one of the chairs facing Sousuke's desk.

He acknowledged Grimmjow briefly, but all of his focus zoned in on his beautiful Cero. "Ichigo."

"Uh, sorry if I'm interrupt-"

"Never, Ichigo," Aizen rebuked gently.

Ichigo shifted Nel who was remaining dutifully silent when in the presence of Aizen.

"I refused to let pinkie test her," Ichigo said trying not to sound demanding. "The side effects were too much and I won't have her go through that."

Ulquiorra frowned his way but didn't speak knowing better.

Aizen tilted his head thoughtfully, he saw the look in Ichigo's eyes and the clutch he had on the baby. "Well, it's not all that important to change her back to her former self. If you wish Ichigo, we could just keep her the innocent baby that she is?"

Ichigo breathed. "Yeah, I'll take care of her," he stated simply. "Unless there's a way they can instantly turn her back without high fevers and puking everywhere."

"I'll make sure Szayel knows."

"Thanks…" Ichigo trailed off not wanting to say either name.

After Ichigo had taken Nel back he met up with Grimmjow and the two took off to one of the open training grounds.

"Ready, _Sexta_?" Ichigo taunted lightly.

"Sure thing _Cero_, gimme all ya got!" Grimmjow said grinning wildly.

Their swords clashed and Ichigo easily remained on par with Grimmjow and only going a little bit higher every time the blue haired Espada stepped up his fight. He fought like Shinji; hard, fast, and unpredictable with the only exception that his lust for the fight burned deep in his eyes and so Ichigo refused to let it burn out by ruthlessly beating the crap out of him and only let Grimmjow up the pace.

The problem was Sousuke taught him every weakness each one of his Espada possessed. Grimmjow had a right side weakness and Stark believe it or not had a frontal weakness which was easy to hide considering very few people would attack from the front.

Ichigo's weakness? Sousuke said that he would make it so that Ichigo didn't have a weakness but that was bull shit. Ichigo had weaknesses and that was Kidou. He always forgot about it and when someone used it, it almost always shocked him. Another weakness he had which was apparent was his need to make sure everyone important to him remained protected no matter the cost and that usually interfered with his own battles.

They were fixable weaknesses like everyone else's but Sousuke decided that the others can correct their own weaknesses somehow while he personally helped Ichigo.

A part of Ichigo felt guilty that the others weren't getting the same privilege but then the other part was shamelessly childish at the fact Sousuke would train only him. Call him pathetic, but Ichigo was beginning to feel a lot of that lately.

-0-0-0-

"Yo! Chad, how's it going?" Ichigo asked plopping down next to the large Mexican. They hadn't talked much since his arrival, Chad had been sent into immediate training and Ichigo was off doing a thousand other things.

Ichigo was cradling Nel in his arms; she'd fallen asleep after he bathed her. She wouldn't let anyone else bathe her but him. In fact, she wouldn't let anyone else dress her or feed her but him. Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, and Chad had all four tried only to have a screaming little girl on their hands shouting, 'Itsygo!' at the top of her lungs. She was wearing a little pink polka-dotted nightgown that Yuzu made for her.

She looked way too adorable asleep.

"Training nonstop," Chad answered rotating his Hollowed arm. "I can now fire as many shots as I want without tiring, thanks to your father."

"Good, you don't mind being here?"

He shook his head. "Big place," Chad commented. "I feel bad for Inoue-san being locked up."

Ichigo sighed. "I know but they won't hurt her. She can't see me."

Chad nodded. "I understand," he said earnestly, "I just wish there was an easier way."

"Also, she would be a danger. You and I are guys, Chad, other guys don't get jealous. I've seen a few of the Numeros running around," Ichigo said brushing a piece of hair out of Nel's face. "Stark won't even let Lilynette near them; it's how bad they are. Inoue's beautiful, they would be jealous and try to kill her off."

"Hm, I know it's for her safety," Chad said. "But I could bet she's lonely."

"With only Ulquiorra as company. He's a blast to have around," Ichigo deadpanned.

"Ichigo," Chad began hesitantly. "I've heard from your father and Urahara-san that there might be something going on with you and Aizen?"

Ichigo blinked. His dad knew? That was news to him. "Uh, what did you hear exactly?" he asked.

"I would like to hear it from you, Ichigo and I would also like to hear that everything will be alright."

"I didn't know my dad knew," Ichigo confessed. "But, yah, I'm seeing Sous- Aizen." It was getting harder and harder to remember to use his last name. His first name had become second nature. "It's alright though."

Chad looked confused. "Do you like him?"

"Yes," Ichigo said blushing a little.

"Hm, are you happy?"

Ichigo choked. "Uh, yeah, Chad I think I am."

"That's all I care about," Chad said nodding, "your father seems to think it's a grand idea."

Ichigo choked. "Are you serious?" he asked shocked. "I wouldn't expect dad to be happy about it at all."

"Even Urahara-san was surprised. I don't think anyone really knows his reasons."

"I think everyone's too scared to figure them out."

-0-0-0-

"You're going against the Captain Commander's words," it was more of a statement rather than a question from her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Rukia gazed up at him meeting his emotionless eyes squarely. "It might not mean much to you, Nii-sama, but Ichigo would never forgive me," she said and boy did it take a lot to lie to her brother. Rukia knew that Chad and Inoue were safe but according to Urahara they were to set off for Hueco Mundo like they were on a rescue mission.

"I will not stop you, I was only told to bring you back," he said as the personal Kuchiki Senkai Gate opened. He pulled out two cloaks and handed them to her. "Hueco Mundo is nothing but a desert." It was with those final words that Byakuya left Rukia's side only for Renji to join a minute later.

"Wow, he actually-"

"Makes me feel guilty deceiving him," Rukia whispered clutching the cloaks.

Renji nodded his agreement. "But it's for the best in the end, yah?"

She sighed. "Yes," she said firmly. "I won't go back on my decision." She handed Renji a cloak. "I love Nii-sama, but he agreed to abandon me before, Ichigo did no such thing."

Renji cringed inwardly, remembering that he too had abandoned her for quite some time, refusing to save her and even trying to stop Ichigo from saving her. He kept a blank face and stared straight ahead. "Let's go, Ishida is waiting."

When they reached the other side to where Urahara was waiting with Ishida dressed in his Quincy clothes, pentacle attached to his wrist, they gaped when they saw the other person standing on Urahara's side.

"Wh- what's going on?" Rukia asked attempting to keep her breathing even as she stared at the intruder who was no taller than her.

Urahara beamed widely. "Why Rukia-san, you were found out by Captain Commander and he has sent along his own personal assistant for you guys."

"You are lucky," Soi Fon said with an indignant sniff. "That the Captain Commander doesn't have you punished for your recklessness."

Ishida flicked his glasses a cool and sly smile spread its way across his face. "Apologies Soi Fon-san but Soul Society has no jurisdiction over me," he explained meticulously.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Quincies hate Soul Reapers," he stated factually getting a narrowed gaze from the small captain. "And I am no exception, only Kurosaki Ichigo ever got my respect."

She flinched minimally when Ishida said her name and Rukia's hands clenched into fists at her side.

"I see…"

Rukia could see the sick thrill in Ishida's eyes and knew exactly what he was thinking while Renji clutched his Zanpakuto, eyes refusing to look over at their newest companion.

"I think we shall," Urahara said clopping off. "This way you _four_."

Ishida smirked. "This may just be enjoyable yet."

Rukia and Renji exchanged looks. Ishida really could be scary at times.

"Leave her to Ichigo," Renji hissed under his breath to Rukia.

"I know, he'd never forgive me," she replied gritting her teeth.

-0-0-0-

A dinner was planned for all the Espada and their Fraccion, Chad and Karin was also invited considering he'd been appointed one of Ichigo's subordinates. Karin was in the typical white robes with a sleeveless vest that zipped up to her neck. Her black hair was plaited with a white tie at the end and her pants were formal slacks falling like water to her ankles. Her Zanpakuto perched on her left hip.

She no longer looked like a twelve-year-old especially when you put her up against Yuzu who still retained all her innocence.

Only a couple of the Fraccion had questions about Ichigo's choice of subordinates but one look at his neck, they dare not voice their opinions aloud.

Ichigo entered the hall with Chad, Karin, Stark, and Lilynette. Stark yawned heavily and slumped his shoulders forward. "Man, I'm too tired to eat."

Karin snorted. "Of course you are, all that lazing about has made you even more tired."

Stark smirked. "Smart kid."

Lilynette whacked him in the head. "Get your stuff together, Stark!"

"Eh, I'm just not excited about any of this stuff."

"Yo! Cero," Grimmjow called out as Ichigo sat across from him.

"Hey Sexta," Ichigo replied back. "How's the arm?"

"Good as new, how about later?" he asked grinning wolfishly.

"Why not?"

Aizen, Tousen, and Gin appeared a few moments later. Gin's smarmy little smile became wider when he saw Ichigo. "Ichi-chan! Karin-chan, and Chaddy-kun!" he crowed in delight as he made a beeline for Ichigo who was ready for being strangled around the neck. "Ooh, Karin-chan you're lookin' adorable! Lollipop!?" he asked holding out a pink one.

Karin's eyes narrowed. "How about hell no?" she retorted much in the way Ichigo would.

"Like brother like sister!" Gin cheered handing Ichigo the lollipop.

"Eh, Nel will like it," he muttered putting it up.

"Welcome my Espada, Fraccion, and dear guests. I'm pleased you accepted my invitation."

Ichigo wanted to snort. Yeah, right more like dubiously mandatory, he thought with amusement as everyone bowed their head in acknowledgement of Aizen's arrival. A few of the Fraccion, Ichigo noticed had a hungry look in their eyes when Aizen spoke to them.

Harribel's Fraccion were practically giggling beside each other.

Yylforte sent Ichigo a shy like smile, when he got the chance. Ichigo smirked acknowledging him while the Arrancar's served them obediently.

After Aizen addressed each one of his Espada, Fraccion, Karin, and Chad included his attention planted firmly on Ichigo who went into conversation with Grimmjow. He didn't like the sitting arrangements; Ichigo was simply too far away from him.

He set up this dinner to keep tabs on his best Arrancars; creating new ones took endless hours of his precious time.

They were halfway through dinner when lights began to flash through the room and a rumble of reiatsu assaulted everyone.

"It seems we have guests," Aizen said harmoniously. "Finish eating, I believe they'll be awhile."

The Espada exchanged looks.

"We should go head them off before they can get too far!" Grimmjow explained.

"They're expected," Aizen rebuked.

Gin left the room only to come back a few moments later. "Aizen-sama I believe we have a slight problem," he said his smile slowly vanishing. "We expected the three to join us but we did not expect the fourth."

Tousen rose and went over to a column of switches. A projective screen appeared before everyone and the sight of the intruders made Ichigo's glass slip from his fingertips and his reiatsu to suddenly lose control.

His eyes flashed a deep gold and just about everyone in the room heaved at the lung restricting pressure.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichi-nii!"

"Yo! Cero!"

But Ichigo wasn't paying attention, he was glaring at the screen, he zoned in not on Ishida, Renji, or Rukia but on the bitch that followed.

"Uh oh, Ichi-chan is mad," Gin sing-songed.

Ichigo's blood boiled and the whites in his eyes began to sink into blackness as prominent characteristics of his Hollow took place of his features. The reiatsu became dark and ominous, lashing out and attacking everyone in place.

"Someone needs to calm the insolent little shit down!" Barragan growled. "If no one else will try then I'll do it!" He made to stand only to be shoved back into his seat by another spiritual pressure that lashed out to join Ichigo's.

"Sit down, Barragan," Aizen's timber voice rumbled across the layers of pouring energy making everyone's already trembling bodies worse.

"But Aizen-sa-"

"Hold your tongue," Aizen said in a rare sharp tone.

Karin moaned and doubled over the power that made the room shake, Stark reached out grabbing her small frame before she could fall over, all of the Fraccion wound up on the floor and the Espada's braced themselves.

"I'll kill her," Ichigo said in his Hollow's distorted voice. He rose only to be caught smoothly around the waist by Aizen. "Sousuke…" he recognized instantly.

Everyone in the room gasped at this but Aizen ignored them and brought his hand up to caress Ichigo's porcelain cheek. "Calm down, Ichigo."

"Sousuke… let me…"

"You must calm down; you will have your chance to kill her. I will allow no one else the pleasure but you."

Ichigo's entire frame was shaking in Aizen's arms. He could feel the pain pouring out of his reiatsu along with the taint of rage and spite. He didn't care that the room saw his fondness for Ichigo, it was about time they learned what was his anyway. He stroked the boy's soft hair and pressed his lips to his ear. "For me, love, calm down."

Ichigo clenched Aizen's waist, his fingers fisting the man's robes. The uncontrollable pain and hunger he felt began to ebb away at Aizen's whispered pleas and the black that had pooled into his eyes surrounding his golden pupil followed allowing a little more color back into his face.

"Perfect," Aizen said holding him close.

Ichigo was left breathing heavy, his mind was delirious and his anger still thrashed through his power. It was clear to nearly everyone in the room that Ichigo was the Cero Espada for a reason. Even Barragan had gone sheet white at the power that surged through the room.

"Ichi-chan getting better!" Gin called out. "What do we do now, Aizen-sama?"

"We reconvene, elsewhere," Aizen answered keeping his arms around Ichigo who was now staring into his eyes with an unseeing expression.

* * *

Hope this chapter is alright, I rewrote it three times. I don't know why but I had a lot of trouble with this.


	12. The Memory Remains

**_Sorry for the wait, I couldn't sign in at all._**

Chapter Twelve

_**-The Memory Remains-**_

Even after the Espada had long since vacated the dining room, the servant Arrancars cleaning the room could still feel the thrumming pool of reiatsu that lingered like a red wine stain on white.

Ichigo's energy would lash out uncontrollably causing anyone in his path weaker than him to double over feeling extremely ill.

It wasn't exactly a surprise to Aizen that Ichigo would act this way, in fact he would have been concerned had Ichigo been calm and unbothered. Ichigo had been sent into the very deep part of his own soul when he witnessed the faux creation of his family's murder. Even though it wasn't real, the imprint was there and it would forever haunt Ichigo so long as those responsible were alive.

There was no doubt that the meeting room would be buzzing with speculation about Aizen and Ichigo's relationship together. Out of every subordinate that Aizen had ever created he had never once touched anyone whether it on the shoulder, hand, or anywhere but the way he had taken a hold of Ichigo and then his first name being said aloud.

"Ichigo?" When they were alone behind closed doors, Aizen cupped Ichigo's cheeks bringing him to eye level.

"I'm sorry, Sousuke, I don't know what came over me, is Karin alright?"

"She is fine, Stark took care of her," he said gently, "it is you that I'm worried about."

"I'm fine," Ichigo said but even he wasn't totally convinced. "It was like nothing in the world mattered suddenly except for her death, her pain… I want it but I don't want to do it like that."

Aizen pulled Ichigo down onto the soft white futon in his rooms and curled his arms around the boy's thin waist. "Talk to me, Ichigo," he said soothingly raking his fingers through vivid orange hair and smiling at how it wound around his fingers.

Ichigo's head was lying on Sousuke's thigh and he couldn't get himself to move for any reason. Instead, he clutched the man's knee with his right hand while his left was curled into a fist.

"I want her to suffer but I don't want to do it in such a blood thirsty manner."

"There are other ways to make her suffer," Sousuke said as he ran his hand down Ichigo's and rubbed in soft circles, "you don't have to lower yourself to means of endless torture to get your point across."

"Do you have a suggestion?" Ichigo asked closing his eyes and enjoying the attention.

"I have a few," he said smiling. He could feel Ichigo's body relax under his touch. "Will you be able to attend the meeting, Ichigo?"

"Yah, I'll be fine." Ichigo rose from his position and kissing Sousuke as he did so. The taste of Sousuke's warm lips seemed to be a siphon for the excess energy that he'd been reflexively holding onto because he could feel all of that anger dwindle out slowly with each tender kiss.

Sousuke drew him closer, hands gliding down to hold Ichigo on the small of his back, their chests were pressed together and Ichigo's fingers were unconsciously combing through his brown hair.

Hungrily, Ichigo opened his mouth to Sousuke, their tongues touching and rubbing against in a sexually warm fashion. One of Ichigo's hands dropped to Sousuke's broad shoulder and glided down his chest.

When Ichigo pulled back, he caressed Sousuke's cheek. "Thanks, Sousuke."

Sousuke smiled at him. "Only for you, Ichigo," he said with true affection.

Ichigo walked beside his lover to the meeting room. It was a little more than three hours after Ichigo's episode in the dining hall. Gin opened the doors for them and beamed.

"Ichi-chan! How are you?" he asked and Ichigo saw that look on his face, the one where he was about to strangle him in a hug.

"Fine, Gin," Ichigo murmured as Aizen smiled appreciatively.

Ichigo felt all eyes on him as he crossed the room and took his seat between Stark and Grimmjow.

"Now that we are all calm and settled," Aizen addressed, "let's view how our intruders are doing, shall we?"

"Do you think that wise?" Grimmjow spoke up. "I'm sittin' next to the firecracker Cero ya know!"

Ichigo snorted.

"I think its fine," Aizen assured.

Although, Ichigo's reiatsu bubbled to the surface it didn't spew over like it had earlier. Ichigo kept a tight hold on it.

Soi Fon was in a fight with one of the guardians of the Garganta. Ishida was speeding through, his bow raining bright blue arrows at over a thousand per second. Renji and Rukia were standing back watching them.

"The three are not to be harmed in anyway, they will be central in the future for our plans on Soul Society," Aizen explained. "You see, one of them is a Quincy, Ishida Uryuu, the son of Ryuuken. The other belongs to one of the four greatest noble clans, Kuchiki Rukia, and a Vice Captain of one of the strongest Divisions, Abarai Renji. They along with a select others are crucial to our success.'

'We do not want an all out slaughter. We want a transition. We want to do this right so that there are fewer shinigami that will become rebellious. I will not make the mistakes Yamamato has made. I want to integrate all of you. The Quincies, humans, Vizards, Arrancar, and shinigami. To abolish prejudice and build a world created as one. Less bloodshed and a better future. Do you all understand?"

"Yes Aizen-sama!" they all chorused together.

Ichigo was leaning up on his elbows, watching the screen and leaving an ear open for Sousuke's words. He watched as the bitch's Zanpakuto stung the Arrancar twice causing it to disappear in a puff reiatsu.

Ishida had already downed his opponent, considering his arrows seemed to be never ending. His speed was even better than the last time, which told Ichigo that Ishida was being affected by the spiritual particles in the air.

"My goal is not the total destruction of Soul Society but to fix it, take out the tainted corruption and keep those who are willing work alongside others. This same want and need extends to you as well. My beautiful Arrancar I want us to be diverse. We need to be to survive."

"How long will it take them to get anywhere near the Las Noches?" Ichigo asked.

"A while," Aizen answered observing Ichigo closely. "Initially, Kisuke-san was to open the Garganta right outside of Las Noches but he obviously pushed it back when this new development arose to give us time to prepare. Once they reach the castle, we'll have them break off and I will personally meet up with her. I do not trust anyone else to keep her unscathed."

Ichigo's teeth snapped together and he fisted his white pants reflexively. He closed his eyes to try and calm the brewing rage. It was like an adrenaline rush, he felt high. When he reopened them, he glared at the shiny white flooring.

When the meeting finally ended, Ichigo remained where he was. They had been all ordered to remain in their rooms and not to go looking for them. Nnoitra was put out by it, muttering about humans and shinigami's.

Stark stifled a yawn. "I'm going to bed."

Grimmjow examined Ichigo. "You look pretty high strung there, Cero." Ichigo nodded but didn't reply to that. "What did the bitch do that was so bad?"

Ichigo sighed. "She was going to assassinate my family on Soul Society's orders."

"Aah," Grimmjow said blinking. If there was one thing that the Sexta had learned about Ichigo, it was that a person should never mess with his family unless they wanted to be torn to pieces. He was violently protective. "I'll see ya Cero, don't let it get ya, you'll get her!" he said grinning wide and brushing out at the pointed look he received from Aizen.

Ichigo stood and prepared to leave the room, knowing that Sousuke had business with Tousen and Gin but he was stopped by an arm possessively sliding around his waist. "Where are we going?" he whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"I was going to find someone to fight with," Ichigo confessed, "before I destroy something by accident."

"Tch, of course Aizen-sama steals my Ichi-chan," Gin said grinning.

Aizen arched an eyebrow. "Steal?" he asked tightening his hold on Ichigo. "He was never yours to begin with, my dear friend."

Tousen cleared his throat. "Aizen-sama-?" he trailed off as he sensed Ichigo very close to his leader.

Aizen smiled slyly. "Ichigo and I will be sparring on the private training grounds, if you need me for an emergency. I will return later."

"Of course Aizen-sama," Tousen said without question.

"Can I play too?" Gin asked hopefully.

"Maybe later, Gin," Aizen said with amusement. "But I think you'd rather play with the rooms."

"Ooh!" Gin's eyes lit up. "You're right, I do have some corridors to rearrange for our guests!"

"He's like a human child on Christmas morning," Tousen commented.

"Of course he is, he's all about fun and games. Makes things less dull," Aizen said.

Ichigo wasn't talking, he agreed but he was too riled up to be happy. He needed a stress reliever and he was glad that Aizen was the one assisting him. He didn't trust his own strength right now.

Ichigo battled with Aizen until every ounce of energy drained out of him. The clashing of the swords shot off sparks and the pillars around them crumbled instantly. Ichigo unleashed it all and Aizen simply held him off, remaining on the defense and refusing to attack back. He could feel the fury rolling off Ichigo just like earlier and he knew that soon he would be carrying his little lover to bed.

The coils of Zangetsu's spell spiraled around Ichigo elegantly, the boy's eyes narrowed and the fire so heavy that if Aizen had been anyone else, they would have cringed, flinched, or doubled over in submission. It was a wondrous sensation. Ichigo looked absolutely astounding with the way he wielded his power. Aizen could see the collaboration of both Ichigo and his Hollow moving together seamlessly.

Aizen saw the last of the energy come and then go, the Vizard mask cracked and he tipped forward as though he were going to land on the ground face first but Aizen slid under him stopping the gravitational pull.

"I think, my love, you are done," Aizen said softly into his ear but he knew Ichigo couldn't hear him. He was out.

-0-0-0-

When Ichigo awoke next, he was completely and utterly alone, which was really rare. He opened his eyes to the darkness that closed in around him. He could smell Sousuke's scent and naturally turned over onto his side burying his face into the pillow. His mind was replaying the fighting he had done and found himself secretly awed at how easily Aizen kept up with him.

That man truly was a powerful being, Ichigo thought. Ichigo wasn't being obnoxious about his own strength but he was a Cero Espada. He even made Urahara nervous when he went too far at times. But Sousuke simply kept his defense up like it was an everyday thing he did.

He brought his knees up to his chest; aware that he was no longer wearing sandals and the top part of his robes were off leaving him in just the typical black t-shirt. He wondered how long he'd been asleep.

His conscious mind must have felt the man nearby because Ichigo heard the quiet opening of the door and a slither of white light from the outside. He shifted back onto his back when Sousuke came over to the bed.

"You're awake," Sousuke observed and Ichigo see the shadow of a smile flashing across his handsome face.

"Mhmm, how long?"

"About three hours," he said, "do you feel better?"

Ichigo shuffled over to make room. "Much better." As Sousuke slid on the bed, Ichigo naturally gravitated toward him and sighed felt body relax against his chest. To be honest, Ichigo could not believe his own action. He wasn't a naturally submissive person at all. That was the last thing he was, he'd fought against Sousuke's affections for months on end only to wind up needing him. He did things before he could stop and think about them more clearly.

He knew it wasn't the man's power or his gorgeous looks. Part of it could be his personality but another very big part was the fact that Sousuke made him feel something peculiar every time he walked into the room. He demanded attention and not in the way that the other Arrancars would. It also helped that the way Sousuke looked at him, it was a way he never looked at anyone else.

Ichigo easily gave into his feelings, letting his pride turn a blind eye to what he was doing. The fear of getting hurt still lingered but Ichigo had never been accused of doing things halfway.

"What are you thinking about?" Sousuke asked bending down to kiss Ichigo on the cheek.

"Nothing much," he said smiling into the dark. "How far are they?"

Sousuke chuckled softly. "They fell into the forest of Menos."

"How long will that take for them to get out?"

"Quite a while. I believe you could waste all your energy three times over before they make it to the front of Las Noches."

"Is that so?" Ichigo smirked. "How'd they fall into that?"

"Gin knows all the details," Sousuke said, "I'm sure he can tell you. They didn't interest me enough to inquire."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What does interest you, Sousuke?"

"Hm, plenty of things, my Ichigo." He was kissed on the neck, cheek, and lips. "Would you like to hear about them?"

"Maybe later, I can guess most of them." Ichigo shivered when Sousuke's nose brushed his skin.

Sousuke had never been more right. Ichigo had a lot of time left and he used it so that his sisters could play with Lilynette. He was leaning up against the tree with Stark who was snoring randomly before waking himself back up.

"Antsy?" Stark asked cracking an eye.

"Kind of," he said watching Nel being swung around by Lilynette and Karin. One had her feet and the other had her arms.

"You and Aizen-sama seemed to be getting pretty serious."

Ichigo pinked and ducked his head. "Is that so?"

"The whole palace is talking."

"Oh joy," Ichigo said darkly.

"I believe you have a lot of jealous women angry at you."

"Really? I'll take my chances."

"Well your slip up of his given name didn't help you any, Ichigo," Stark mused.

"Yah well, I wasn't thinking. It's hard enough to call him what everyone else does when I do think."

"Eh, I suppose that's inevitable. Calling a man you fall in love with by his last name could be really disconcerting."

Ichigo blinked at Stark's words but didn't allow his mind to dwell on that unless he drive himself insane with inane thoughts.

-0-0-0-

"We should split up," Ishida at once. The cross room they had come too was divided into multiple sections and he wondered if this was a part of the plan to separate them from Soi Fon.

Soi Fon's heartlessness aside, Ishida had never met a more unpleasant person. She literally made his dad look like a humble generous man. She was snotty, cold, and mouthy. But none of this had bothered Ishida. He was used to those types. What really bothered him was the way she would boss them around and twice Ishida had to tell her. "While you're here you are not a Captain and even if you were, your words do not reach me."

This caused her to get a little angry and it was her fault that they wound up in the forest of Menos and his quick thinking that got them out. She was a conceited arrogant little child and Ishida only hoped that he would be able to see what Ichigo decided as her fate. It would be fun watching.

"Are you insane?" Soi Fon sneered. "Split up?"

"We have too," Renji said peering around. "It's the only logical way. Separately we have a better chance of getting closer to Inoue and Chad. Let's go."

"I'll take the right," Rukia announced nodding her head toward one of the paths.

"I'll go left."

"I'll take center, Captain Soi Fon pick your poison," Ishida said as the three of them walked off leaving the small Captain to glower.

"That pathetic little Quincy! Ooh when I get out of here…" She narrowed her eyes and stalked down one of the vacant paths.

They were narrow and high walled, pure white. She sniffed indignantly; really, these people weren't worth shit so why did the Captain Commander order her to tag along? He'd mentioned that the girl's power could be dangerous in Aizen's hands but he said nothing about the big boy.

The hall seemed to stretch endlessly and Soi Fon wondered just how big the place was? How long had Aizen been planning to defect from Soul Society?

It was after what seemed to be an age that she came into a clearing, an open white walled room with black and white tiled floors and massive columns. She gasped and nearly staggered back when she looked ahead of her only to come face to face with Aizen.

"Welcome _Captain_ Soi Fon to Las Noches," he purred with a sly smile.

Her heart caught up in her throat. "Aizen!" she snarled defensively. "Do you think you can get away with this?"

"You were always a hot-headed one but you were also so very quick to jump at orders and please your superiors," Aizen said fondly. "I like that in a subordinate. A perfectionist, am I right? Just like Shihoin Yoruichi had trained."

She flushed at the woman's name. She stuttered as he began to walk slowly toward her at the pace of a calm hearted gentleman having a pleasant conversation about the weather. Soi Fon took a step back, hand reaching around to grip the hilt of her sealed Zanpakuto.

"What do you think of my home?" he asked startling her and setting her even more on edge.

"It's white," Soi Fon commented automatically.

"The colors of heaven," Aizen told her, "I have all my angels and you are a welcome guest, Soi Fon."

The way he said her name, it gave her chills. It was so pleasant that it became eerie. He was deceptively charming, much the same man that Soi Fon had always known, except each word he used had an intent to it, a reason for being used. He was so carefree acting, the way he glided along the room looking for the entire world like God himself.

And maybe, very briefly in that moment, Soi Fon had been convinced that he was something higher. Everything about him screamed at her to bow in submission, from his eyes, his smile, and most importantly his voice.

Soi Fon's eyes hardened. "Do you really think you can convert me using pretty little words, Aizen?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, no," Aizen said coming to stand directly in front of her. "You see, I could never take you as a subordinate, even if you begged and pleaded. You see my dearest Angel would never forgive me."

Soi Fon choked. "Excuse me?"

"My love has been waiting for a chance to speak with you, Soi Fon. It would be very rude of me if I were to say no. You see, I can't say no to him."

What the hell was he on about? Whatever it was, Soi Fon's soul was set on edge, vibrating and humming. She could feel Suzumebachi warming her hand, tingling it as if warning her. She clenched it.

"I don't know what you're talking about, no one could love a monster like you!" she sneered.

"A monster?" Aizen asked grinning. "How could I be a monster? I believe your definition is a little incorrect." He stepped forward making Soi Fon gasp before she moved backwards instinctively. "Why Soi Fon, wouldn't you define a monster that was cold and heartless? So much so that they would harm innocent little children? I believe that's what a true monster is."

What bit of blood Soi Fon had left in her face drained out. How did he know? She knew now that he knew about the Kurosaki's murder.

"What are you talking about?" she hissed.

A projection screen appeared making her jump a foot in the air. Her back hit one of the white columns. Her eyes attached themselves to the the screen came that came to life. It was real footage of the night Soi Fon and Yoruichi attacked the Kurosaki's. What was worse, the two figures standing by watching everything. Aizen had Ichigo in his arms, hand over mouth and they watched the whole scene.

Oh shit! It was the only thing she could come up with. She had to get out of here; she had to warn Yoruichi, for her own safety. Her heart sped in fear, her mind clouded up in turmoil. Once the scene was over, thick unrelenting reiatsu flooded the entire room, Aizen lit up white and Soi Fon actually whimpered as she felt suffocated.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Aizen asked leaning in close and brushing his fingers over one of her flying white braids. "You've sealed your fates. Both you and Yoruichi."

"Why do you care?" Soi Fon spat feeling her knees buckle at the power that wrapped itself around her neck, threatening to strangle her. Not even Yamamato had ever had that much reiatsu to unleash. It was dangerous and volatile, but most of all it was well controlled. "So what if I did that? Why would it affect someone like you?"

Aizen quirked an eyebrow. "Why indeed." All hints of the charming charismatic man had disappeared and it was replaced by a soft lethal tenor. "It is because of this that you will forever suffer a fate worse than death and your little cat woman will follow the same fate. There is no escaping it, no matter what you do."

He walked away from her as though she were nothing more than a careless piece of trash, causing her eyes to narrow. "Don't you dare walk away from me you bas-" she rushed forward ready to unsheathe her sword in fury but she was stopped. Her knees sank to the ground on their own accord and her Zanpakuto clattered from her waist to the floor like a dead piece of weight.

"You reap what you sow, Captain Soi Fon, remember that."

As he disappeared, the entire room began to dissolve rearranging in spirals. She felt sick and clutched her stomach. Her eyes snapped closed and tipped over feeling every last ounce of energy leave her. What happened? How? How could he be so strong? When did he get like this? He never even touched her! Everything that she was felt as though she'd been sucked into a whirlwind of dreams or rather a psychotic nightmare that made her whole body feel as though she weren't there.

What had they done to her?

She attempted to open her eyes when images started to play inside of her mind. It was like a movie and she was the star. It began with singing and carefree laughing. Soi Fon was standing in the middle of Kurosaki's house the night of their murders and although it was a reminiscent of that night there were a few very different things.

In the place of Kurosaki's sisters were tiny young versions of herself and Yoruichi fighting for their lives and the intruders were Ichigo and Aizen, heartlessly ignoring Yoruichi's screaming pleas and Soi Fon's small cries.

It was a scene worth a thousand nightmares making the real Soi Fon back up, hands over ears. She tried to close her eyes but she couldn't. She was forced to watch their murders over and over again, breaking the very strands of Soi Fon's heart and soul as she sobbed every time Yoruichi took her last breath.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon cried out as she fell to the ground and drew her legs to her chest. But the only answer she got to her call was a replay of events. The sick twisted sounds of crying, screaming, and pleas haunted her endlessly. A crunching sound of a bone breaking, the gurgle of Yoruichi as Ichigo grabbed her throat and Aizen finished her smaller self.

She rocked back and forth, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry!" she said wide eyed. "I'm so sorry, so sorry, so sorry…" But no one was there to listen to her anguish. No one was there to comfort her when in agony. "Yoruichi-sama…"

All of her words meant nothing because she was nothing. She was useless. She couldn't save her most precious person and it meant that she was worthless.

How long would she have to endure this torture? To endure the watching such precious life end before her eyes?

As she choked down the scene, her stomach gave way and she copied the young Yoruichi, losing everything in her stomach all over herself.

It couldn't possibly get any worse than this.

-0-0-0-

Ichigo stood grimly against the white walls of the room and he watched the trembling Soi Fon convulse on the ground. He knew what she was seeing and he knew what she was hearing. He didn't feel a sick pleasure at what she was experiencing nor did he feel guilty. For once, he was rather even in emotion. The ideas of breaking her in half had vanished and was replaced by his watchful expression.

He hoped to God that she never lost that memory. People like her should not exist and he didn't mean that because of what she did to his family, but because of the way her mind worked. There was no fixing people like that, it was worse than blood thirsty hunger filled violent bastards.

But the lack of apathy this person showed; no remorse, no bloodlust, nothing. It was a sickening insult to everything that Ichigo was. To remove a life and not think twice. To Ichigo that meant you didn't have a soul in the first place. Her Zanpakuto's soul be damned.

He'd been watching for hours as she endured the punishment for her actions. He wasn't through with her yet, this was Sousuke's punishment. A gift from him to Ichigo.

Did he for once feel like Tousen? A sense of justice having been brought to the surface? It was strange out of all them, Tousen had been Ichigo's least liked person. But right now, he could back that this is what Tousen felt every day.

To work alongside these sorts of people? Tousen must have been in pain a lot. Never again would Ichigo scoff at Tousen for his ideas of purity and justice.

Ichigo would forever make sure that Soi Fon's memory was never lost on this encounter. He would punish her but he would do it right. He felt no need to hand her a justified reason for the things she had done.

It wouldn't be Ichigo's style. Finally, he turned his back on the sobbing woman and left the room.


	13. Closer

_**Now rated M for sexual content**_

Chapter Thirteen

_**-Closer-**_

Renji and Rukia goggled when Ichigo came into the room. Stark had collected the three of them and took them to his family's floor where they were all greeted by Ichigo's family and Nel.

Ishida smirked. "Kurosaki, looking as pale as ever."

"Hey Ishida," Ichigo acknowledged. "Rukia, Renji." He smirked at their gob-smacked expressions.

"What- the – _hell-?_" Renji asked in shock.

"What did you do Ichigo?" Rukia demanded.

"Got stronger," Ichigo answered simply. "A small price to pay for what S – Aizen did for me."

"Uhhh," Rukia stammered, "about that – Ichigo – what's going on?"

"Yah, we want the whole story!" Renji declared setting Zabimaru aside.

Ishida sighed and took his seat next to Chad. He knew they'd be here a while.

"I also want to know how you seem to know so much!" Rukia glared at Ishida awaiting explanation.

"My father and Aizen-sama have been working together for decades," he answered. "I recently learned everything around the time Kurosaki learned about his father."

Ichigo nodded. "Apparently, my dad has quite the past. In fact, he's seeing Urahara Kisuke and has been pretty decent friends with Aizen since they met at the academy."

Renji choked. "Seriously?"

Rukia's eyes went wide. Ishida smirked. "My father likes to complain about how Urahara molests Kurosaki's father in public."

Ichigo snorted. "My poor dad." He was sitting on the overstuffed armchair. Rukia and Renji were still looking at him as though he were a ghost. They were in Ichigo's bedroom on his family's wing. Ichigo had never actually used it but he figured it would be fitting for a conversation like this without Nel jumping him and wanting his attention. "I am a Hybrid; a mix of my Vizard and an Arrancar."

"You're also the Cero Espada," Ishida said observing the mark on his neck.

"Cero…?" Rukia's eyes widened. "I thought it was just one to ten!"

"No, I'm a Cero. Aizen Sousuke trained me personally."

Renji gulped. "You – say his name so easily, Ichigo. So easily that it bothers me."

If they only knew! Ichigo thought trying to suppress the chuckle. "What do you expect of me Renji? Soul Society tried to kill my family and Aizen saved them. He gained more than just my respect with his actions."

"What is the purpose of all of this?" Rukia asked. "Why is Aizen fighting to begin with? The only thing I have heard and this is from Soul Society, is that Aizen is going to wipe out Karakura Town for the King's Key."

"No," Ichigo rebuked. "He isn't wiping Karakura Town. Do you think I would condone such?"

"We didn't think so," Rukia said frowning. "But now, we're not sure. Just how far are you going Ichigo?"

"Until Aizen gets what he wants. He saved my family and in return I will fight for him. What he wants isn't that bad. He only wants to combine all the races together."

"And he wants to rule over them?" Rukia said a little jadedly.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked. "He's not an unreasonable man with unreasonable goals and no matter what you think of him, he's never lied to me. An honest man goes far with me. It's as simple as that."

"What's going to happen to Soul Society when Aizen takes over? How many people is he going to wipe out?" Renji demanded.

"Only those who rebel or side with Yamamato even in the old man's death. Frankly, those who side with him after knowing the things he has ordered aren't worth living anyway."

Rukia drew in a deep breath. "I never thought it would come to this. Your power must have been something to worry the Captain Commander to the point of extreme."

"Who was that guy that brought us here?" Renji asked.

"Stark, the Primera. He's a pretty cool guy."

"Looks like Captain Kyoraku, only younger," said Rukia shaking her head. "He was nice…"

"Yah, he is. His Fraccion plays with my sisters and Nel. There are your few vicious Arrancars around here but there are a lot of them just normal, trying to survive and cure their boredom."

"Where's Inoue?" Rukia asked concerned. "I thought she'd be here."

"She doesn't know I'm alive."

"ICHIGO!" Rukia admonished. "Why are you keeping this from her? She's been devastated ever since she heard the news that you were dead."

"I don't want her to know," Ichigo said simply. "She's better off that way. She's only being used as a lure. She'll return safely to Karakura Town when it's all over."

"Ichigo, man, you have to tell her," Renji insisted.

"No he doesn't," Ishida spoke up. "Inoue is irresponsible, she'll only get herself killed and she'd never understand. I think it's best this way."

"How can you say that?" Rukia seethed. "Ichigo, Inoue is in love with you!"

Ichigo frowned. "I know," he said uncomfortably, "but that only gives me more reason for her to stay out of this."

"You don't return Inoue's feelings?" Rukia asked in surprise.

"No," Ichigo said sharply. "I never will."

"Why not?" Rukia gasped. "I think you two are perfect together!"

"No."

"You won't even give it a chance?" Rukia attempted hopefully.

"I am tired of repeating myself."

"Then say yes!"

"No," Ichigo said his voice turning cold and his eyes hardened causing Rukia to slightly flinch. "Drop it and never bring it up again, Rukia."

Rukia was about to retort when Renji nudged her sharply. "Seriously Rukia, if a guy doesn't like you their mind doesn't change."

She huffed.

Chad didn't comment about Ichigo's involvement with Aizen, he merely nodded agreeing with Renji as Ishida flicked his glasses.

Ichigo sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I believe there are rooms on this floor that belong to you. Chad stays here in my room because I never use it."

"Why not?"Rukia asked after having calmed down.

"Being an Espada I'm always in and out of meetings and I train just about every day. I have rooms elsewhere. I'll give you guys a tour soon. You have the option of staying or going though. However, if you go Aizen has requested that your memories become wiped. You will not be harmed but you will be forced to forget everything you learned here."

Rukia's eyes became massively round and Renji swallowed.

"You would do that to us, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I have too. We cannot allow our secrets to reach Soul Society. Aizen Sousuke protected my family from a brutal assassination that I had to watch," Ichigo explained softly. His eyes had a haunted quality that each of his friends noticed instantly. "He set up a faux murder, replacing them with gigais and I had to watch thinking they were real. It was clear to the point that I could actually see into Karin's mind. I will never relive that experience again. No one will touch my family unless they wish to see exactly why I've become the Cero Espada."

"Oh, Ichigo-"

"You guys are my most trusted friends," Ichigo said without hesitation, "I love you all very much which is why I wanted you here. I know you are turning your back on everything you have ever known and to come here and listen to me is much appreciated and whether you choose to stay or go, I'll always know you took the time to listen. But I won't betray Aizen."

Rukia had tears glittering in her eyes and Renji sighed, a small smile flittered across his face. "You can be one hell of a sappy man, Ichigo."

"Shut up bastard!" Ichigo growled and shook his head.

"We're staying," Renji said.

"Of course I'm staying." Ishida rolled his eyes. "Where else would I go? My father is here and my grandfather supported Aizen."

"I trust Ichigo and his decisions," Chad stated. "I will not leave unless he does."

Rukia clasped her small hands together and stared at them. "I'll stay."

"This doesn't mean we trust Aizen and will fight for him," Renji said shortly, "we will fight for you and we trust you." Rukia nodded sharply in agreement. "I don't really have anything to lose," Renji admitted, "but Rukia?"

"Nii-sama, once abandoned me for a good forty years of my life that he took me in. At one time, I thought it would have been better had he never noticed me. Only just recently has he taken noticed," she said fingering the cloak. "It's because of you, Ichigo that he noticed me. I was never a Kuchiki until then. You and Renji are the most important to me and he knows that."

Ichigo smirked. "That's all I need." The last bit of weight on his shoulders lifted and replaced by warmth of relief. "Thanks."

"Shut up!" Renji scowled. "I wanna spar with you later and see exactly what a Cero Espada is capable of."

"Sure thing, Renji."

Yuzu was delighted to see Rukia again. Nel however didn't really care and instead she sniffed at Rukia before clinging to Ichigo and nuzzling herself into him.

"Rukia-chan! It's nice to see you again," she said beaming.

"Ohh, Yuzu," Rukia squeaked as she was squeezed around the neck. "It's nice to see you too. Where's Karin?"

Yuzu settled herself against her brother, eyes twinkling. "She's training with dad."

"Popular with the little ones, I take it," Renji taunted Ichigo.

Nel stuck out her tongue at Renji. "Itsygo is mine!"

"I didn't know they made baby Arrancars," Rukia said blinking at the little girl.

"She wasn't a baby initially," Ichigo said pulled a piece of greenish blue hair out of Nel's eyes. "She was the third but a couple assholes somehow turned her into a baby. I found her outside of Las Noches and I sort of – I guess I adopted her."

"I luffs Itsygo!" Nel said glaring at Rukia who blinked.

"Really?" She looked amused. "I guess this is why you don't like Inoue."

"Right," Ichigo said as Nel began to bounce on his lap.

"Itsygo, I hungry!" she declared. "Feed me please!"

"Least she learned to say please," Chad commented.

Yuzu beamed. "I can take you get something to eat, Nel-chan?"

"No, I wants Itsygo!" Nel squeaked and clung tighter to him. "I hasn't seen Itsygo, he's always with Aizen-sama doing things and I no gets to see him!"

Renji and Rukia looked at one another when she said this. Ichigo refused to go red and give them a reason to interrogate him.

"Alright Nel, we'll go eat. Are you guy's hungry? You've used a lot of reiatsu to get here."

"I'm always hungry!" Renji declared. "They have actual food here?" he then asked.

"Of course, Arrancars use reiatsu. The particles in the air keep us from craving spiritual souls but it's just like Soul Society. In fact it's a reminisced of Soul Society; we're not quite hollow, not quite human, and not quite Soul Reaper. I would say we were a little mix of all three."

"That's really confusing," Rukia said scratching her head. "Perhaps I should draw it all out for us!" She reached into her robes and pulled out markers and pad of paper.

Chad, Ishida, and Ichigo all paled.

"Please," Renji said gulping, "I don't understand."

"Oh no, not the drawings!" Ichigo and Ishida both stood up, Nel on Ichigo's hip. "We'll be finding food now…" Ichigo quickly replied and rushed from the room.

"Oi! Don't forget me!" Ishida ran after him.

After a detailed tour of Las Noches, Ichigo gave them their own rooms. Renji was commenting about the white color and Rukia seemed amazed by the design and layout.

"How big is this place?" Rukia asked looking at all the art gracing the walls.

"Big or bigger than Seireitei," Ichigo answered as he winced when Nel pulled against his hair. She was sitting on top of his shoulders her hands submerged into his hair. She would giggle and pull on it simply to get a reaction from him.

Ishida would poke her in the tail every so often making her laugh some more and yank harder.

Ichigo's dad was over the moon about seeing Rukia again. His boisterously obnoxious personality stunned Rukia after she had learned everything.

"My third daughter is here, now I can be happy again!" Isshin cooed as he hugged her. "Welcome Rukia-chan!"

"Thank you, Isshin-san," Rukia said grinning wide.

Renji sulked when he didn't get greeted. "What's with this? I don't get greeted?" he pouted to Ichigo.

"I greeted you, dumbass!"

"That's not the same," Renji complained.

"I fed you!"

"That's true," Renji conceded, "no one's ever excited to see me."

"Actually, I think my little sister is," Ichigo whispered and glanced sideways at Yuzu who was gushing and sneaking peaks at Renji.

"Oh God," Renji muttered. "Forget I ever said anything, I don't need anyone happy to see me!"

"Haha," Ichigo teased nudging him. "Too late now bastard."

"She isn't as bad as Urahara's brats is she?"

"No," Ichigo answered.

"Renji-san, would you like some desert?"

Renji perked when Yuzu asked this and he leaned down to her. "Dessert? I sure would!" He looked back up at Ichigo. "I think I can get used to this."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You speak often with your stomach don't you?"

"What else is there to speak with?" he asked letting Yuzu take his hand lead him to their kitchen.

Karin had come back from an hour later from a shower, holding a bowl of miso soup and white rice Yuzu had saved for her.

"Ichi-nii!" she called ignoring Rukia and the others. She plopped herself down onto the edge of his knee, seeing limited room near her brother unless she wanted to sit on the floor, which was not an option. Nel was snuggled into Ichigo's side fast asleep. Chad and Ishida were occupying the soft brown loveseat next to them. Renji was next to him.

They were all in the sitting room eating sweets and talking about much of nothing. Isshin was cooing over Rukia's drawings and Renji was being fed over and over by Yuzu who was delighted to have someone else to feed.

"Onii-chan doesn't eat with us, anymore," Yuzu said beaming. "But you're like Onii-chan. You even have the same tastes!"

"We're not alike!" Renji and Ichigo exclaimed at the same time.

The two glared at each other, getting random laughs from everyone. "Shut up!" Ichigo growled.

"Only if you shut up first."

"Gladly."

Rukia was stunned at how much Karin had grown. When she inquired Karin smirked. "I'm a Soul Reaper now."

"Oh?" Rukia blinked. "When did this happen?"

"About three months ago," Karin said. "My Zanpakuto's name is Akane, looks like Ichi-nii's except its red."

"That's amazing Karin-san!"

"I know," Karin said smirking. "If I was in the real world I could make a lot of cash off it," she said dreamily.

Ichigo snorted. Isshin beamed. "That's my Karin-chan!"

"Goat-face," Karin muttered before drinking down the rest of the soup by the bowl instead of her spoon.

There was a soft knock at the door in which Chad being closest answered. Ulquiorra was standing there, solemn faced as ever.

"Aizen-sama requests Ichigo's presence," he said monotonously.

Karin slid off his knee and took his spot by little Nel.

"See you guys." Yuzu hugged him before he met Ulquiorra at the door and left together. "How's Inoue?"

"Alive and taken care of," Ulquiorra answered. "She – is an interesting human."

"Yah, well, Inoue is Inoue," he said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"She is in love with you," Ulquiorra stated. "She does nothing but talk about you." Ichigo cringed so visibly that even Ulquiorra noticed. "But I see that it is definitely a one sided emotion."

"Inoue doesn't need to be involved with this or anything, which is why I won't tell her I'm alive. It's best that way."

Ulquiorra thought about it. "This heart that humans talk about, she seems to rely heavily on it."

"Which is why a battlefield is nowhere for her to be. She is perhaps one of the best healers with those sprites of hers but to fight? She has no intent."

"I agree," Ulquiorra said passing by two bowing Fraccion of Yammy's. "Aizen-sama would not enjoy her affections for you either."

Ichigo really did pink at this. "What are you talking about?" he stammered.

"Aizen-sama is the only one allowed to hold such affections for you. Your family does not count for it is a different affection of sorts. I have figured this out on my own. I do not yet understand fully but I do believe that my curiosity is peaked."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Yah, well…" he trailed off not knowing what to say and instead he shrugged his shoulders, giving it up.

Ulquiorra simply gazed at him. "You are not like others," he then said once again surprising the Cero.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Ulquiorra continued to observe him as though he were using a human x-ray with his eyes. "Most in your place would brag and belittle those who have always wished to have what they could not."

"Why would I do that?" Ichigo asked frowning. "That's just cruel and frankly I think it's stupid. What I happen to do with Sousuke is no one else's business."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened suddenly at the usage of their leader's given name. "Hm."

"Is he in his office?" Ichigo asked.

"He has retreated to his rooms for the night," Ulquiorra answered submissively.

"Alright, thanks."

Ulquiorra inclined his head before disappearing using Sonido.

He found Sousuke sitting in an armchair by the fireplace and he looked in deep thought. Ichigo nudged his arm gently with his hip.

Sousuke smiled and gazed up. "Ichigo," he said softy.

Ichigo sank down onto the edge and Sousuke's arm snaked around his body. "What's on your mind Sousuke?"

"There are a lot of things," he answered. "Mostly, I want to know how you feel."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "About?"

"Us," he said, "I want to know how you feel, if you are happy or if you're unhappy."

Ichigo wondered what brought this on. "Sousuke," he began as he carded his fingers through his swept back hair. He pulled the stray piece aside and stared into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed him softly. Ichigo felt Sousuke's arm nudging him into his lap and gave in. Ichigo pulled back. "I suck at explanations on how I feel," he muttered as Sousuke smiled at him. "But you should know anyone else try to pull me into their lap I'd kill them."

Sousuke chuckled and slid his hands passed the top of the white uniform and found the hem of Ichigo's t-shirt; deftly he slipped his fingers under and barely grazed the skin causing Ichigo to suck in a breath. "I'm pretty happy Sousuke. You don't have to wonder. In the beginning I was very cautious of you, with good reason."

"And now?"

"I'm in your lap. What does that tell you?"

Sousuke nipped his neck. "Tells me quite a bit Ichigo. To be honest I called you here because I am tired of work and I need your presence."

Ichigo smirked. "That's all you had to say, Sousuke. I was actually looking for a way out anyway. Rukia and Renji were becoming too much."

"You are okay with them?"

"Yeah I gave them an ultimatum. I told them that I would do anything to help you achieve your goal. They weren't pleased but I told them to stay or go and if they went I'd have that pinkie bastard wipe their memories."

"Harsh."

"It's true, you let me have those I hold dear and I ain't about to let your plans fuck up because of them."

That told Sousuke a whole lot more than the original meaning. Sousuke ran his finger along Ichigo's sides getting a gasp and a small rough laugh. Sousuke had to resist reacting on an impulse and taking Ichigo to his bed. He'd had to fight his resistance more than what he was doing now. Ichigo looked so delicious in his lap, his skin smooth and flawless under Sousuke's fingertips.

Ichigo shifted and Sousuke almost winced as his body responded to the innocent movements. He cupped the side of Ichigo's neck and kissed along his ear.

"Sousuke."

"Hm?"

"You can touch me…" Ichigo breathed into Sousuke's mouth and flicked his tongue out desirously. "You don't have to resist." He brought his hand down Sousuke's chest and tugged against the royal purple sash tauntingly. "I won't push you away, I promise."

Sousuke gripped a hold of his hips. "I think, Ichigo that you are the first person in this entire world who has ever been able to read my mind."

Ichigo grinned and shifted until he was straddling Sousuke, his knees sinking into the armchair on either side of him. Sousuke's chest was completely exposed and Ichigo ran the back of his knuckles down the man's hard built chest. Sousuke breathed in sharply. "I didn't read your mind, you are an enigma. I haven't known you as long as Tousen or Gin but I've learned with each touch you give to me exactly what you are feeling and wanting."

"Ichigo," Sousuke spoke the boy's name on his lips.

The response was sweet, Ichigo's tongue slid across his collar bone and up his neck effectively pulling his desire to the front.

Ichigo nibbled on the tight skin and used his teeth to teasingly tug Sousuke's ear. It really was exciting being able to be the only one to see Aizen Sousuke shiver and he wondered what his face would look like when he lost control. The image in Ichigo's mind brought along his own desire.

Sousuke discarded Ichigo's jacket leaving him in his black t-shirt and he sighed quietly and ran his hand down the back of it when Ichigo began to drag his tongue down Sousuke's chest and intensified his arousal when Ichigo's mouth curved around his nipple and licked tauntingly. He hissed out and felt his body and mind lose control when brown eyes gazed up at him.

Such a beautiful sight, did Ichigo realize what the mere action did to him?

Aizen Sousuke was the perfect picture of sex, Ichigo could just see that he was trying to latch onto a shred of coherency, attempting to reel it back in only to have it tugged and pulled away by Ichigo.

His flesh gathered goose bumps with every touch of Ichigo's mouth; Sousuke was barely able to conceal the gasp when Ichigo taunted their arousals by pushing them together discreetly and kissing him lasciviously. "Ichi-"

Ichigo gracefully slid back until he was sitting on the floor with his knees tucked under him. Naturally, Sousuke's legs parted so that he could pull Ichigo back up but his young lover had other ideas.

"I am going to make you lose control," Ichigo stated factually.

Sousuke choked out a strangled laugh. "Are you?" he asked huskily. "How are you going to do that, my Ichigo?"

Ichigo's hands glided up his thighs and cupped the rather abundant tent in the man's white hakama. Sousuke's shoulders reacted and a flash of desire etched into his face. "I _suck_ at words let's try a more physical approach."

His fingers toyed with the buttons until they were loose and all Sousuke could do was let Ichigo have his way. His desire and need ripped through him like a dangerous wave and when Ichigo's mouth took his control, he decided not to give it back because Sousuke's soft controlled sighs turned in illicit groans.

Sousuke tasted like Sousuke, Ichigo decided and when the man lost it all inside of his mouth, Ichigo was given a flood of timber moans, discreet shivers, and hold on the top of his hair that would have hurt had Ichigo not prepared himself for the reaction.

All in all, Ichigo's image of his lover losing control was forever planted into his head.

God he was so pathetic. He'd been in his mind for a little too long because hands gripped his biceps and he was literally pulled up and then slammed gently onto the nearby couch and Sousuke's half naked body was on top of him. He was kissed, bit, and licked all over the mouth. His clothes were practically ripped off the instant he was on the couch. How it happened, Ichigo wasn't all that aware considering Sousuke had all of his senses occupied.

Sousuke was a man of perfection and when it came to touching him, somehow he knew exactly what would send Ichigo's body off. There were sensitive areas that Ichigo didn't even know existed and when Sousuke ghosted over them, Ichigo's moans left his mouth before he could stop them.

Ichigo sighed into Sousuke's passionate kiss. He pulled what was left of the man's robes off his shoulders leaving him completely naked on top of his already naked frame. Sousuke's desire reacted to the sensitive collision of their sex. Ichigo groaned when Sousuke placed himself between Ichigo's thighs just underneath his hardness and then closed them.

Ichigo cried out as Sousuke's cock rubbed across the tenderest skin below his own cock. He crushed Sousuke's lips to his and demanded their tongues to fight, blood pumping lust driving him to need more. Whatever he was doing did nothing but give him pleasure that spread through him.

"_Sou- Sousuke_," Ichigo panted between kisses.

Sousuke's fingers curled around Ichigo's throbbing hardness and used the friction between the two of them to deepen the thrusts between his thighs. Ichigo's begging lips increased his need to have all of the young man beneath him. It was the type of need that could ruin every plan Aizen Sousuke had carefully planned simply to stay like this for eternity.

Hot pools of seed splashed the both of them, Ichigo's fingers clawing at his shoulder. Sousuke increased the speed as Ichigo trembled with pleasure and sharply bucked his hip one last time so that his release came after soaking Ichigo's backside and the sofa they had practically ruined.

Ichigo's bruised lips were kissed on some more but this time it wasn't sexual it was chaste and loving. Ichigo's frame was still quivering and the fog inside of his mind began to clear and he stared up into Sousuke's tender gaze.

"You are mine," he said sliding his finger down the bone shard of Ichigo's mask.

"What gave you the idea I wasn't?" Ichigo asked. His voice was drenched in after arousal.

"Absolutely nothing, I just wanted to say it. You being underneath me-"

Ichigo grumbled. "So I am…" he said looking around at them, "I do hope you have plans to do the cleaning."

Sousuke laughed warmly and pulled Ichigo into a strong hug. "If I remember correctly, you started it."

"So?" Ichigo sulked.

Sousuke's smile could not have been wider as he buried his face into Ichigo's neck. "My sweet Ichigo, how can I say no?"

"Sweet?" Ichigo asked darkly.

Sousuke was trying not to laugh anymore. "Did I say that?"

"I'll turn a blind ear to that," Ichigo mumbled, "_if_ you clean us up."

"Yes, Ichigo," he purred as he gently lay the boy back down onto the couch. "Whatever you say _my love_," he whispered so quietly that Ichigo barely caught it.

He lay there watching as Sousuke moved through the room, the sex he wore was too damn appealing for his own good and his words were too much for Ichigo to handle.

He shivered and closed his eyes when Sousuke temporarily left the room, his breathing had calmed down to a low sleepy tempo. Ichigo was barely aware of Sousuke lifting him into his arms and taking him over the bed where he was wrapped into warm arms and blankets. It was almost like a dream but Ichigo knew it was real.

-o-o-o-

Soi Fon sat rigid with her mind replaying the images of her nightmares. One of Aizen's Arrancar's had brought her to a new place for some new kind of torture. She had been redressed in her usual black backless uniform. The room was more outside like than anything. It was a firm brown dusted plain with dead trees and bright blue skies.

It couldn't be real. Hueco Mundo was a desert wasteland.

There was a swoop and Soi Fon shot up onto her feet in defense. She cried out when an orange mirage appeared before her. His eyes were a blazing brown gold and his white robes rippled with black ends in the non-existent wind.

"K- Kuro-" she tried to stay standing but she couldn't especially when other images around her began to form and she caught at least twenty or more Arrancar circling around the grounds. "Arrancar…"

There was a wildly grinning blue haired Arrancar sitting on his haunches. "Beat the shit out of her, Cero!"

"I want to fight her!" A tall thin man complained. "Why does he get the privilege?"

"Calm down Nnoitra. This woman is owed to Ichigo for her sins against him. I would grant you the same privilege to anyone who trampled all over your pride." Aizen Sousuke appeared out of nowhere.

This was just getting worse and worse. What was going to happen to her? All these parasites!

"Ooh, he's got her on her knees already?" Ichimaru Gin came bouncing out of the woodwork and Soi Fon flinched violently when she saw the former captain. "Captain Soi Fon! How are you feeling?" he asked sweetly. "You don't look too good."

"You bastard!" she growled eyes flashing and nostrils flaring.

"Oooh, it'll get better, I promise," Gin said happily. He brought his shoulders up and his smile freaked her out on a whole new level.

"Gin," Ichigo admonished. "I'm trying to be mean here!"

"But Ichi-chan you ain't that mean," Gin cooed curling his arm around Ichigo's bicep. "You are too sweet. I mean every time I see you hold that little babe my heart yearns."

Baby? Soi Fon felt ill at the conversation. "Disgusting. I thought you of all people would have better taste than that Kurosaki," she managed to spat.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Gin ain't that bad," he said shrugging the former third captain off.

"Haha," Gin taunted smile never ending.

"But your assumptions are wrong. I don't exactly belong to him."

There was a snort in the crowd. "He only wishes!" It was Grimmjow. Ichigo flashed him an amused look while Aizen cleared his throat.

"Sorry Aizen-sama," Grimmjow said his cat-like smile only widening to match Gin's.

Confusion and horror. What were these people? Soi Fon asked. She felt like some freak at a side show circus.

It was another nightmare but this one centered all around her and humiliation and it continued when several well known faces came over to Ichigo. Her heart raced and her stomach wanted to run away from her. Ichigo's father and the black haired sister were standing there.

She bit down on her scream as she ran her hand to her head as the images began to vibrate inside her head. The black haired girl's cries to stop, her pain, her panicked reaction of throwing up, everything haunted her.

"She seems to be in bad shape. Think she can fight ya like that, Ichi-nii?"

"She'll fight," Ichigo said unconsciously drawing his little sister closer. "How do you feel Captain Soi Fon?"

She didn't answer, she couldn't and when she opened her eyes, Soi Fon saw the man Yoruichi had dealt with standing there with a cold look on his face.

"How?"

"What you killed were fakes," Ichigo answered evenly. "They weren't real. We knew of your plan with Yamamato the moment he opened his fat mouth."

How? Her mind scream but she didn't ask. She knew she'd get no answer. Thee couldn't have been anyone in the room at the time but her, Yoruichi, and Yamamato. No one could have ever known their plans.

"Guess that old man's getting senile in his age. I'm just sorry that Kisuke can't see this," Isshin piped cheerfully.

She flinched when Yoruichi's best friend's name came up. He knew about all this? He was in with Aizen? Anymore shock and Soi Fon was going to faint and perhaps if she did, she could escape this form of torture.

"We'll send him a recording," Ichigo said shrugging. "Okay, enough chatter, out of my way, I'm not done here."

"Ooh, Ichi-chan gonna have fun!" Gin squealed and took Karin's hand. "Let's go sit by Stark, Kari-chan, if you're a good girl I'll teach you a new move that your father could never know."

Karin smirked. "You better pay up old man because I ain't a good girl." She plopped down between him and Lilynette.

Gin beamed. "If you were, you'd be hella boring."

"If I was boring I wouldn't be Ichi-nii's."

Ichigo rolled his eyes affectionately and turned to Soi Fon, tuning everyone out. "For your confused information Soi Fon, I'm an Espada." This made Soi Fon's eyes widen massively and her whole frame began to shudder when Ichigo released some of his dark tainted reiatsu.

There was no doubt in his words. He was an Espada and if that blue Arrancar had said anything useful it was the word, 'Cero.' Did Aizen really have an Arrancar higher than Primera? He was powerful and how did he become a Hollow without dying? She didn't want to show her fear and her weakness and so she glared up at Ichigo with hawk like eyes.

"I should have found you and killed you too!" she sneered in disgust.

There was a bristle from the crowd of Espada but Ichigo merely smiled at her. "Do you really want to say that with the position that you are in?" The black samurai sword was placed to the edge of her neck causing her breathing to pick up. "I will have Sousuke send you back into your head of nightmares."

The threat sent tears trickling down her cheeks before she could stop them. The shame she felt sobbing in front of an entire crowd of enemies. All of her life lessons from Soul Society were ripped out of her. She was terrible and weak. She was of no use and all she wanted was Yoruichi to be safe and to live on. The fear of those images flashed across her mind making her dizzy and nauseas. "You and Yoruichi really fucked yourselves up."

Soi Fon flinched. "Yoruichi-sama didn't want to do it- she's-"

"-Just as guilty as you are bitch and she's going to pay, worse and harder. I didn't know you. I didn't have faith and trust in someone as pathetic as you. What you are receiving is only a small portion of how I will be dealing with her."

Her body shook, not Yoruichi, not her Yoruichi-sama! "Just hurry and get it over with," Soi Fon hissed between her teeth. She didn't want to hear what her precious Yoruichi would have to go through. It was best that she take death with her head held high. She didn't want to feel the eyes of the Arrancar and Aizen on her any longer. It was the worst sort of humiliation. Why couldn't they have tortured her physically? Ripped off her arms and made her bleed to death? It would be so much better than kneeling in front of the enemy not knowing your fate.

"Get it over with? Do you think I'm going to kill you?" Ichigo asked coldly. "Why oh why would I grant you something as sweet as death?"

The way he made it sound terrified Soi Fon. He was calm; he wasn't hot headed and short tempered like she remembered. His confident was overwhelming and the power that he released was well controlled and the scent reminded her of Aizen.

"You see Soi Fon, I was not only turned into Sousuke's Espada but I was also trained by him personally unlike the other Espada." He saw Aizen's smile out of the corner of his eyes and he also spotted a flicker of jealousy hit all of the nearby Espada and Fraccion that were in place to watch the games.

"You're his favorite," she got out.

Ichigo smiled humorlessly. "I'm more than his favorite, Soi Fon." More spiritual energy was released and the world wobbled as though it were raining and her body was being drowned in the pool of power, suffocating her.

"I know your every weakness, I know your every scar, I know all about your pasts and I will be the one to tell you your future. You see, Sousuke wouldn't put me out on the front lines unless he was absolutely sure that I could take all of you down. He's a little protective of me, he gets angry when people try to hurt me or hurt what belongs to me."

Soi Fon gulped. Her small hands balling up into fists.

"I've decided what I'm going to do with you now," he said carefully sheathing his sword. "Stand up Captain Soi Fon," he ordered, "you will fight me with hand-to-hand combat right now and right here. It will be a fair fight, pitting your sensei and lover against mine."

He was aware of the gasps that even the Espada made. He could hear Gin grousing in the background and shot the playful fox like man a smirk.

Soi Fon felt as though the air had left her body. "Y- you and Aizen?"

"Stand up," Ichigo said taking a few steps back. "Show me how you earned your Captaincy Soi Fon. Make your bitch proud! She will be watching."

Soi Fon didn't think she had it in her to fight as she slowly picked herself up off the ground. She forced her body to stop shaking and finally she stared up into Ichigo's face and found not a trace of remorse or pleasure, instead she found a cool resolve.

"Very well, Kurosaki," she said within the depths of her soul she found some strength and whether it was loaned to her by this Hollow infested world or not she didn't know but she would use it to her advantage. "I will show you what Yoruichi-sama has taught me."

"Oh, you best because if I don't hold back you will die before I can have my fun."

Soi Fon had no doubt about that. Arrogant he was, cocky even more so but Kurosaki Ichigo was not a liar.


	14. The Difference

A/N: I apologize for the annoyingly long wait. Had I known how '08 would turn out, I never would have posted any of my fics.

Chapter Fourteen

_**-The Difference-**_

Soi Fon coughed up blood and fell to her knees. Her hands latched around her upper torso and she felt like crying. Never had anyone ever bested her in hand-to-hand combat albeit Yoruichi-sama and for obvious reasons. She gurgled on the damage done inside of her.

All of her training, what did it prove? That she was weak to this Espada? An Espada that was taking revenge?

"Get up, _Captain_ Soi Fon," Ichigo ordered.

She wiped the her mouth with the back of her hand and gazed up at the Espada who had not even a scratch on him. Every move she thrust at him was blocked, parried, and returned in full and the bad part about it?

He wasn't using his full power. She could hear the crowds of Arrancar call out, booing and cooing demanding that she get up and fight.

"I will not strike you while you're down. Get your ass up and fight me," Ichigo commanded icily.

Her pride forced her to her feet and she attacked using all that she had left knowing it wasn't enough. She spun and dodged but Ichigo was faster and somehow he flipped his frame over her head and pressed his knee right into the middle of her spine. A deep crack was heard as the pain blinded Soi Fon, she wheezed as her breath disappeared and she fell face first to the ground.

They'd only been fighting hand-to-hand for less than ten minutes but it had felt like an age. The tears leaked out of her eyes as she realized how badly she had failed Yoruichi-sama.

"On second thought perhaps I don't wanna fight her, she sucks," Nnoitra said aloud.

"It's not that she's a bad fighter, Nnoitra," Aizen addressed observing his Ichigo. "Remember Ichigo's words, _I _trained him and he is the Cero Espada for a reason. Soi Fon was one of the best for a very long time, she was expected to exceed Shihoin Yoruichi as a female warrior but her sins and mistakes are going to cost her everything she worked for."

Ichigo nudged her over onto her back and she stared up at him like she were a ragdoll with sown on eyes. "Four months, Captain Soi Fon. Aizen Sousuke's results." He knelt down to her gripped her chin. "No one ever touches my family. I don't care who you are. You hurt my family and I will hurt you." He squeezed her jaw causing her to scream out in pain. "Until you repent for all of your sins, you will remain alive and live on in the turmoil of your head until you've wasted away to nothing and soon Yoruichi will join you."

Ichigo let go of her face and stood. "I'm done, someone should keep her from choking on her own blood. Perhaps next time I'll let her use her Zanpakuto."

"What a boring fight," Nnoitra taunted jumping up. "Yo, Cero fight me! I'll give you fun, see if ya can cut me."

"You sound like Zaraki," Ichigo muttered as a few Arrancar Healers placed Soi Fon onto a stretcher. "Maybe later Nnoitra."

"Tch, you better!" Nnoitra growled. "You've sparred with Sexta over there and totally ignored me."

"That's cause he likes me," Grimmjow said coming up behind Ichigo and grinning widely. "Dontchya Cero?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes but said nothing to that. He personally couldn't stand Nnoitra for his cruelty toward Nel but he kept his mouth shut. Sousuke needed his Espada alive not dead because of Ichigo's fury.

"Ichi-nii! You're mine." Karin tugged her brother's wrist. "This way." she demanded and Ichigo smirked and let her lead him.

"See ya guys." He waved a hand over his head at the Espada. "Alright, I did promise."

"You're going to teach me what you just did to her!" Karin declared.

"Am I?" Ichigo asked glancing over his shoulder at Sousuke who had been watching his retreating back. "I guess I can't argue with that too much."

Karin grinned. Her Ichi-nii was the best.

-0-0-0-

"What did you do to Captain Soi Fon?" Rukia asked uneasily.

Ichigo had been inspecting Akane, balancing him on the palm of his hand as Karin explained one of her new moves to him.

"I gave her a fair shot," Ichigo answered.

"What's that mean?"

"They fought," Karin said and then grinned smugly. "Or rather she tried to fight. They used hand-to-hand combat and Ichi-nii beat her silly!"

Rukia gaped. "Y- you beat C- Captain Soi Fon at hand combat?"

Ichigo shrugged. "She is useless," he said plainly. "In fact, I wouldn't have even made her Captain of Gotei 13 with the skills she has."

"B- but she's one of the best!"

"She's the top hand-to-hand combative of the Gotei 13," Renji said wild eyed.

"Not good enough," Ichigo rebutted flatly.

Ishida smirked. "Show off."

Ichigo raised his eyes. "No, I'll only show off the day I see Yoruichi," he said coolly. "Soi Fon was nothing more than a fly on the wall. I gave the bitch a fair chance."

"How do you call that fair?" Rukia demanded.

"Why do you care?" Ichigo retorted. "That bitch nearly destroyed my family without so much as a heart doing it! Do you really think, I'm ever going to have any sympathy for her after that?" he sneered when she rocked back on her heels as though she'd been slapped. "Let me remind you Rukia – that no one, nowhere, and no how will they ever touch my family without me getting involved. I will never forgive a person who harmed so much as a hair on any of their heads."

"That's the way it should be," Ishida said pulling his sewing kit toward him and flipping the lid. "Do you really think you shinigami can take lives without consequences? Especially human lives?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Renji demanded.

"Your shinigami took the life of my grandfather for your own means of research and you expect no consequences of your actions. You think you are all Gods well you're not and you never will be."

"But you believe Aizen is a God?" Rukia asked jadedly.

"Closer to one than those of Soul Society," Ichigo responded with. "Yamamoto has a fear, Aizen doesn't. Let's pit the two together and see who becomes the victor?"

Rukia sagged down into an armchair and Karin stared at the girl speculatively before sliding onto the end of Ichigo's knee.

He handed her the sword back.

Ichigo knew she would have a hard time accepting all of this, Renji seemed to take it better than her and that was surprising. The redhead seemed almost at home, he found a sparring partner in Grimmjow and Ishida had been taken by Gin for a little extra training. Everyone seemed to find their place in Hueco Mundo except for Rukia.

She was most probably thinking of her brother and those that she was betraying. Ichigo surveyed her. "You can still get out now," he said softly.

Rukia frowned. "And be killed?"

"No," Ichigo said sharply. "Only thing that would happen is your memory of all events that transpired since the moment you entered the Garganta would be erased."

"But then I'd be forced to fight you."

Ichigo tilted his head. "Not me, but someone else, yes," he said emotionlessly.

"I need to think about it," Rukia confessed. "I don't know what to do, I want to stay but – I don't want to face my Nii-sama or Ukitake-taichou. I'm not sure if I can agree with everything going on here, Ichigo. How do you take it so easily? You too Renji!"

Renji shrugged. "I never had much of a place anyway, Rukia. Kuchiki-taichou did nothing but look down at me like I was nothing more than a bug and besides you, Kira, and perhaps Hinamori there is nothing there that can truly hold me or keep me loyal. There can't be, not with everything Soul Society has done. They almost killed you Rukia."

"So did Aizen," Rukia snapped back. "They were going through with Aizen's orders."

"But if Soul Society even for one second cared about you, Rukia, Yamamoto would have put a stop to it. But did he so much as lift a finger to help? No, he didn't. He was even willing to take out his two favorites all because they saved you!" Renji pointed out.

Rukia ducked her head. "It's just Nii-sama," she whispered.

"Your Nii-sama, will live or die depending on how cooperative he is," Ichigo said getting everyone's attention. "It is his choice whether to submit to a new order or to die a martyr with the old."

Rukia had nothing to say to that and Ichigo could see the messed up confusion brushed across her face.

Ichigo nudged Karin off him and stood up. "I'll see you guys later."

"Where you going?" Rukia asked suddenly.

Ichigo paused and turned his head. "Dinner with Sousuke," he said and almost laughed at the incredulous stares he received from Rukia and Renji.

Ishida didn't seem shocked as he raised a hand. "Have fun, Kurosaki."

"Next time, speak Chad!" Ichigo teased as he squeezed the Mexican's shoulder.

"You voiced all my opinions, Ichigo. There was no need."

The second he left the room, he could hear.

"WHAT!!" From Rukia and Renji simultaneously and actually did laugh.

He found Sousuke in the dining room and sauntered through.

"You look amused?" The Leader of Hueco Mundo was curious, it wasn't often that Ichigo came through the room with a real smile. It lit up his features and made him glow like a diamond.

"Yeah, well, before I left I said your first name and Rukia and Renji didn't react until I left," he said plopping down ungracefully.

Sousuke chortled. "Oh, really? They didn't take it well I don't think."

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't really care, their reactions was funny enough for me. Rukia's having doubts and I told her how it was. She could still go but I told her that while I wouldn't raise my sword to her, I'm the only one who would give her special treatment. She's worried about Byakuya."

"As she should be," Sousuke said when Yylfordt and a servant came out with their meals.

Once Yylfordt disappeared with his slow charismatic smile, the couple ate in a comfortable silence before Sousuke decided to broach a tender subject.

"I want to talk about your friend, Inoue."

"What about her? Is she okay?" Ichigo asked concerned.

Sousuke smiled. "She is fine, under the watch of Ulquiorra we've had some testing done on her and find that her powers are her own because of the different source of reiatsu inside of her. It is a specific type that is mirrored to Hachigen's abilities. Her hairpins are merely a cell in which the sprites appear due to her emotional tie to the objects. In anyone else's hands the hairpins are useless."

Ichigo took this information in and absorbed it quickly and he knew exactly what Sousuke wanted. "You want to her to fight for you."

"And heal," Sousuke said with a slight smile. "She is extremely valuable, Ichigo. I can't pass this opportunity up. But I would like your permission and I would…"

Ichigo interrupted him. "You want me to show myself to Inoue and tell her what happened?"

Sousuke chortled. "You didn't miss a beat did you? According to Ulquiorra, you are all that she ever talks about. She is seeing crying late at night in her room when she believes no one is listening, she prays for you and your supposedly dead family. She wishes to avenge you but doesn't know how."

Ichigo thought about it while pushing the silver along his plate. Along with trying new things, Ichigo had to use a fork for a lot of the food, chopsticks just didn't do the work on certain dishes. He sighed, knowing that he would agree and he was only prolonging what Sousuke wanted to do.

Ichigo's features hardened and his voice turned to ice. "If any of your Arrancar so much as a lay a finger on Inoue-"

"I will deal with them in the harshest of ways myself," Sousuke promised. He reached over and laid a hand on top of Ichigo. "I know what your friends mean to you, Ichigo. I am not so cold of a leader to deny something so simple as the safety of those you hold dear so long as they don't rise against me."

Ichigo's heart warmed up at the words, he placed his fork down and smiled slightly. "Alright, I just wanted to keep her safe and out of harm's way."

"The more skilled she becomes the safer she will be, just like your little sister."

Ichigo accepted that.

"I believe you have your own very unique Fraccion without ever having me assign anyone to you."

Ichigo laughed. "I guess a Cero has to have a unique batch."

Twelve hours later, Ichigo found himself next to Ulquiorra trekking the halls and staircase to the far end of Las Noches. They used Sonido most of the way before moving into a slow graceful pace.

They got to the end of a long vast corridor. Ulquiorra tapped his knuckles against the frame of the door. "Inoue-san, I am coming in." He unlocked the door and Ichigo stepped into the large white room to see Inoue sitting cross-legged on the floor with her back to the door. She was staring up at the never changing moon strung in the Hueco Mundo sky.

Ichigo looked to Ulquiorra who was frowning at Inoue.

"What do you ask of me, Ulquiorra-san?" Inoue's voice was soft and it sounded sad and hopeless.

It made Ichigo feel an ache deep in his soul. He stepped forward. "Inoue, turn around."

Inoue gasped and jerked her head around along with her body and she screamed out when she gazed into his eyes.

"K- K – Kur- Kurosaki-kun!" In a flash, she jumped him, her arms circling around his thin waist and she began to cry with her face buried into his chest.

Ulquiorra stood off to the side watching emotionlessly while Ichigo hugged her shoulders and patted her head.

"There, there Inoue, enough crying," Ichigo chided gently.

This only made her cry harder. "I tried to stay strong, I did, I am so sorry, Kurosaki-kun!" He waited until she was all cried out before prying her gently away and staring down at her.

"That is enough," Ichigo insisted and maneuvered the stunned girl to the white couch. He sat next to her.

"How? What-? I don't understand, I thought you were killed! I tried not to believe it, you know, you're so strong, and I can't believe that normal people would just – do – something like that. Oh Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo grimaced as her arms gripped him again. "There's a lot I need to tell you, can you calm down so I can explain?"

Inoue hiccupped and gave a frantic nod. "S- sorry," she whispered ducking her head.

"It's alright," and from there Ichigo told her everything. At first she looked devastated and then her hands clenched into fists at her side and her face became red with anger.

She stood up and began to pace. "They lied, they hurt you, and your family! They tried to destroy good people all because of a little power? What is Soul Society? Why would Yoruichi-san do something like that? I can't believe it! But I do believe," she said swiftly.

Ichigo listened to her ramble on and he chuckled roughly as he realized that this was the same Inoue that he'd always knew.

"Inoue, you should know that I'm one hundred percent loyal to Aizen Sousuke and that I'm going to fight for him and work with him. I am more than a Hollow. I am a combination of Vizard and Arrancar but typically I am the same Ichigo you always knew, I don't let anyone mess with my friends and family. I just have a new side, the right side."

Inoue came back over to sit next to him. "What do you want me to do? I don't want to be locked up anymore! I want to fight, Kurosaki-kun, I want to help you. I don't – want to lose you again!"

Ichigo smiled slightly. "You won't lose me and you were only locked up for your safety. Some Arrancar aren't pleased with humans residing in Las Noches and can easily turn jealousy into violence."

Inoue bowed her head. "Y- you're the same Kurosaki-kun, even though you look different… I'm – I'm so happy!" Once again she threw herself into his arms and he sighed quietly as he rubbed her back.

"You'll no longer be locked up," he assured her. "You will be moved to my family's corridor. Renji, Rukia, Ishida, and Chad are all there."

She gasped and looked up. "Are they? Oh, Kurosaki-kun! What can I do? What do you need me to do? I want to help you! I mean, I – I don't know Aizen and they've not been mean to me here…"

"I wouldn't let them be," Ichigo told her. "You're my friend, Inoue, I would never allow one of my closest friends to be treated badly. Aizen is not a monster, he has a God complex but he's a much better man for it and he has the power to back it up in spades."

Inoue sniffed. "O- okay, I- I've met with Aizen-sama and h- he is nice to me. I just don't want to be alone anymore."

"You won't be, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I only thought of your safety. I didn't want Soul Society to get wind that you knew too much."

She nodded furiously. "I understand Kurosaki-kun. Oh, I'm so happy right now!" she cheered.

Ichigo chuckled. "Good, now, promise me you won't cry anymore?" he asked wiping her tears.

"I- I promise, I have no reason to cry now, Kurosaki-kun."

It didn't take much to move Inoue's rooms, Rukia's eyes went massively wide when she saw Inoue and they embraced, while Chad and Ishida stood on either side of her. They had completely forgotten, Ichigo's usage of Aizen's given name. It was funny how things could distract them so easily.

Isshin beamed at the pretty girl and gripped her shoulders. "I have another daughter! The heavens must be shining down on me!" he cooed happily.

Inoue blushed. "Kurosaki-san," she said with a bow.

"No formalities Inoue-chan! It's Isshin, otherwise you'll be confused. Or you could call me dad!"

Inoue laughed and shrugged her shoulders with a nod.

Nel was perched on Ichigo's hip, staring at the girl before looking at Ichigo. "Who is she, Itsygo?" she whispered.

"My friend, Inoue," he answered.

"Oh," she said placing a finger to her mouth.

During the commotion, Ichigo almost forgot that he had to see Sousuke soon to go over a few things. "I gotta get going guys," he said suddenly causing everyone to turn.

"Why? Where are you going, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I have work to do."

"Itsygo! Don't leave me," Nel pleaded. "Can I come wiff you? I be quiet!" she clung desperately to him.

"Alright, I don't think Sousuke will mind," he said shrugging and adjusting her causing all of Ichigo's friends to flinch.

"Uh," Renji began looking a little horrified. "What exactly is going on with you and… Aizen, Ichigo?"

"That's what I want to know!" Rukia said placing her hands on her hips.

Isshin snickered as Ishida crossed his arms over his chest.

Karin arched an eyebrow. "What do you think is going on?" she said saving her Ichi-nii the trouble. "Ichi-nii and Aizen-sama are together."

"What?!"

"When?!"

"Uhm, a while, I can't really recall how long considering the time around here," Ichigo said shrugging.

Rukia goggled. "Ichigo… what are you doing?" she asked in horror.

Inoue looked a little crestfallen at the revelation.

Ichigo shrugged. "Whatever I want to do. See you guys." He ignored their calls to come back and took out the door as he heard his father's voice.

"Ichigo does Aizen-san a lot of good, keeps him level."

Ichigo stood by the closed door in shock.

"But, Isshin-san, is this really wise? Aizen is dangerous!" Rukia insisted.

"No more dangerous than Ichigo," Isshin answered.

"Besides!" Karin jumped in. "Aizen-sama is the only one powerful enough to keep up with my Ichi-nii. I approve! Ichi-nii actually smiles now."

"How weird…" Renji murmured.

"I suspected it," Ishida admitted. "But I wasn't sure. I know Kurosaki was never the type to 'bow' to anyone. So I'm guessing that Aizen and Kurosaki are more or less equals. They match each other."

"Hm," Chad agreed.

"I guess... if Aizen-sama makes Kurosaki-kun happy, I'm happy. He does seem nice," Inoue added causing Rukia and Renji to clear their throats as if unsure of what to say.

Ichigo sighed, glad that his family is dealing with Rukia and Renji. It was better than him, considering his temperament. He wouldn't have been surprised if he had to send Rukia back to the living world because of it.

They headed down the hall toward his corridors, the little girl perched on his hip.

"Itsygo, is it twue?" Nel asked wide-eyed.

"Hm?" Ichigo glanced at her and nodded. "It is."

"Oh, okay," Nel said trying to understand. "But you is always mine, Itsygo, right?"

"Of course," Ichigo said patting her on the head. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Ichigo found Sousuke in his office, the man looked up not surprised that he had Nel with him. "How did it go?"

"Good," he said placing a frightened Nel down onto her feet. "It's okay, Nel."

"But Itsygo, I don't want to be in twouble." She clung to him frantically.

Aizen smiled and placed his work aside. "Now, why would you be in trouble, Nel-chibi?" he asked causing the little girl to squeak at being addressed.

"Cus, I luffs Itsygo and I know you luffs Itsygo and I gets in twouble for it."

Ichigo chuckled silently as Aizen's smile seemed to get brighter. "That's fine, Nel-chibi. You can love Ichigo all you want. I don't mind," he assured.

Her eyes brightened and she squealed. "Yay!"

"She didn't want me to leave her, I didn't think it'd be a problem to bring her by."

"It's not," Aizen assured.

"I be good," she said hopping over to a chair and crawling into it. "I just wants to stay wiff Itsygo."

"When do you want to start on Inoue's training?"

"I was thinking immediately."

"Who could train her though? I don't know anyone else with her skills." He slid on the end of Aizen's desk and Nel watched silently at the interaction.

"Hachigen," Aizen answered. "You see, his powers are much like hers. They're based on Kidou, except hers are much more potent and powerful. I was thinking with enough training she might be willing to turn the Hougyoku back to its original state."

"Hm, well, give it a shot. I suppose it couldn't hurt. How much longer do we have?"

"Exactly two weeks, I'll tell you what I'll be telling my Espada in the meeting in a few hours. Kisuke has been charged with the task of creating a perimeter with four columns that allow Karakura Town to be moved into Soul Society. They will also strengthen the air giving Fake Karakura the ability to hold all of the Captains plus us should a blood bath get out of hand." He looked up at Ichigo. "At the meeting, I will be requesting a piece of everyone's mask as an added incentive."

"Why?"

"In case something were to happen to one of my children, I will have your Orihime Inoue repair the damage along with Hachigen."

Ichigo saw now why he needed Inoue and he nodded. "I see."

"I will not underestimate the Gotei 13 but I know my Espada are likely to become cocky and arrogant."

"I can see that, especially that fat ass."

Aizen chuckled softly. "Barragan," he corrected.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Not what I call him. He might be your 'kid' but I don't have to like him and anyway, I only have problems with three of your Espada." He glanced over at a half asleep Nel and turned back to Aizen, relating what he meant silently.

Aizen smiled and brought his hand up to caress, Ichigo's cheek affectionately. "My dear Ichigo, I thank you."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow and leaned forward and brushed his lips across Aizen's softly. "Why would you thank me Sousuke?"

Aizen ran his hand down Ichigo's neck causing his skin to ripple at the touch. "Why not? You have so many layers Ichigo and I enjoy uncovering them all."

"You are a sap," he teased. "But, I don't mind, strangely, it makes you."

Laughing quietly. "I'm a sap? What about you? My paternal little Cero."

Ichigo's cheeks colored at that. "Speaking of, I think she needs toys."

"Anything else?"

"A speech tutor," he answered. "You really don't mind that she stays a baby?" he asked.

"Not at all," Aizen said curling his arm around Ichigo and pulling him into his lap. Ichigo didn't even scowl this time and simply pressed his shoulder into Aizen's chest. "You want her here right?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I've grown very attached," he confessed quietly. "She's just a little girl, no matter what she once was."

"She was a powerful and very beautiful Arrancar."

"Any word on her Fraccion?"

"None, I don't think they survived. They were loyal to her," he insisted. "I'm guessing they must have placed her under that tree near the castle in hopes she would be safe. She was my purest Arrancar."

(o)

Everyone but Rukia seemed to find a comfortable place in Las Noches, even Renji seemed to be hanging loose while the small Kuchiki continued to stare off, worry etched on her face and every time Ichigo mentioned Aizen, she would flinch or a dark shadow would surround her.

Ichigo was in and out a lot and Karin, Yuzu, and Nel weren't able to play as much with Lilynette like they used too.

It was a few days before the war was to start, Ichigo finally found time off to speak to his friends. Ishida was wincing as he came hobbling in, he looked a little bruised and when Ichigo asked, his only word.

"Ichimaru."

"Ah," Ichigo chuckled. "What flavor lollipop did he give you?"

Ishida rolled his eyes. "Lime, I hate lime."

"Better than strawberry," Ichigo commented.

"Yo! Ichigo, haven't seen you for a while," Renji said from the armchair where he was cleaning his Zanpakuto.

"Yeah, it's been busy," he said sitting on the arm. "I'm still training."

"Who are you training under?" Renji asked. "I've been doing a lot of work with that blue haired guy. He acts like you."

Ichigo smirked. "Grimmjow, he's not so bad. But I've been working with Sousuke. I have a couple powers that I'm trying to control before the war starts. I'm running it close as it is."

"He's been training you?" Rukia asked with a grimace.

"Oh, yah, he took my training personally," Ichigo replied. "Which reminds me, Rukia, you better make a decision soon because the war is about to start. If you are uncomfortable being here then you need to go back."

"My Nii-sama won't be spared will he?"

"I can't give you an answer to that. Everyone who rises up against us in Soul Society will be taking down. I can't and I won't ask Sousuke to spare someone who will continue to fight. It's your decision."

Rukia gripped the edges of her robes and the desperate look on her face. When she had first found everything out, she was determined to help Ichigo at all costs but now, facing the reality that she would have to fight against those she actually cared about, she was haunted.

"I'll tell you this," Ichigo said softly. "I will never raise my Zanpakuto to you, Rukia. You are my best friend and it's because of you that I was able to get my powers to begin with."

Rukia gazed up, tears brimming in her eyes. "I don't want to fight, either side," she said finally. "Take me back."

Ichigo smiled at her. "I won't hold it against you," he promised.

"I'm staying," Renji insisted. "I've made up my mind a few days ago."

"I'll go inform Sousuke, you should be back to the living world in twenty-four hours."

He was sad to see her go, but she had a choice, and he wouldn't take it from her. At least she came this far. But Rukia was not the type of girl who enjoyed fighting. Just like him, she was a protector and Ichigo would never hold it against her for wanting to protect those she loved.


End file.
